Ai no Himitsu
by xXIara-chanXx
Summary: O ANBU Uchiha Itachi havia recebido a missão de proteger Naruto dos ataques constantes dos aldeões da vila de Konoha, mas ele não esperava que fosse acabar se apaixonando pelo loiro.
1. Apenas uma criançamonstro

Ola!! estou postando minha primeira fic itanaru!! Fiquei muito feliz que a Mary-neechan pode voltar a escrever, que fique com vontade de postar uma fic que tava na minha cabeça a tempos!!

Aproveitem a fic!!

Nota: Naruto e seus personagens ainda não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto, meu otou-san (vou provar por exame de DNA)e um dia herdarei tudo!!HUHUAHUHUAHUHAU

**Capítulo 1: Apenas uma Criança-Monstro.**

Naruto caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha descalço, sujo e com várias nódoas roxas pelo corpo. Ele tentava engolir as lágrimas que tanto brigavam para deixar seus olhos. Não era a dor de suas feridas que o machucava, mas a raiva e ódio que ele sentia dos aldeões da vila.

Mais uma vez, alguns civis o atacaram o lixando. Xingando coisas como "menino-monstro". Ele não entendia por que eles tinham tanta raiva dele, e o que fizera para que eles o chamassem dessas coisas.

Há algum tempo, um ANBU passara a protegê-lo dos ataques, que a cada dia estavam se tornando mais freqüentes. Mas naquele dia, ele não aparecera para protegê-lo.

"Provavelmente ele pensa igual aos outros e resolveu que não valia a pena me proteger!" – Foi um pensamento triste que passou pela cabeça do loiro, já que ele estava começando a aceitá-lo como um irmão mais velho.

Então, enquanto caminhava para sua casa, o loiro avistara duas pessoas. O mais alto carregava um garoto que parecia ter machucado o tornozelo. Os dois estavam indo em direção contrária a dele.

Um deles, ele reconheceu como sendo o seu guarda-costas. O outro menino que estava sendo carregado deveria ser seu irmão. Deveria ter a mesma idade que Naruto. O guarda-costas havia falado de seu irmãozinho algumas vezes. Se não estava enganado, o nome dele era Kisuke ou Sasuke. O loiro não tinha muita certeza.

Quando eles se cruzaram, Naruto lançou um olhar de inveja e raiva, pois ele queria estar no lugar do mais novo Uchiha. No mesmo momento ele sentiu nojo de si, pois sabia que esses sentimentos que ultimamente ele estava sentido não eram os mais nobres, e só confirmava o que as pessoas tanto falavam dele.

"Eu não sou um monstro! Eu vou provar isso a eles!" – Prometeu a si.

__ O que foi Sasuke? – perguntou Itachi ao reparar que seu irmão observava o outro garoto.

- Não o conheço... Mas parecia que ele estava me encarando.

- Se refere ao garoto que acabou de passar? Não se preocupe! Também está ferido, mas pode andar. Ele ficará bem.

- Certo! – Falou Sasuke. Naruto tinha parado na esquina e ficou a escutar os dois conversando.

- Nii-san! Treina amanhã comigo outra vez?

- Primeiro, ka-san, tem que curar sua perna.

Naruto entrou em seu apartamento e acendeu as luzes. Olhou para o seu interior. Um vazio tomou conta de seu coração. Não tinha nii-san para protegê-lo, nem mesmo ka-san para curar suas feridas, e nem otou-san para lhe passar sermão.

Ele se encostou à parede e deslizou até chegar ao chão. Abraçou suas pernas e deixou as lágrimas que antes lutavam tanto para sair de seus olhos rolarem por sua face.

Ele sentiu uma brisa entrar pela janela de seu quarto. Levantou a cabeça e viu Uchiha Itachi de pé na sua frente.

- Naruto-kun, daijoubu?

Naruto voltou a abraçar suas pernas e continuou com seu choro desesperado. Itachi fez menção de tocá-lo, mas Naruto rebateu seu braço. Itachi ficou encarando aquela pequena figura ali encolhida no canto do quarto por alguns minutos até que resolveu fazer algo. Tomou Naruto nos braços e o levou para o banheiro.

­­- Me Larga! O que pensa que está fazendo?! – Esbravejou o loiro.

- Vou te dar um banho, Naruto-kun!

- Matte! Matte Dattebayo! – Naruto esperneava nos braços de Itachi enquanto o outro enchia a banheira.

- Kuso... Não quero que você me dê banho... Eu sei tomar sozinho... Se não notou, eu já sou bem grandinho...

- Mas ainda é fraco. – Itachi cuspiu essas palavras na cara de Naruto. O loiro parou imediatamente de se mover. Itachi nunca havia falado dessa maneira com ele.

- Você deveria se preocupar em se tornar mais forte, para não precisar que eu proteja você toda vez que se meter em confusão. – Naruto ficou estático. Aquilo o atingiu profundamente, tanto que chegava a doer.

Itachi aproveitou que suas palavras tinham feito efeito e retirou as roupas do menor. Logo em seguida, colocou-o na banheira.

- Deveria parar de perder seu tempo choramingando pelos cantos e começar a estudar e treinar. Suas notas na academia são as piores. Se pelo menos tivesse se esforçando, poderia ao menos fugir dos aldeões quando eles tentassem te atacar. – Falou Itachi enquanto ensaboava os cabelos do loiro olhava estático para um ponto qualquer

- Não estou reclamando da minha missão, só que não estarei aqui para te proteger para sempre.

"Missão", aquela palavra ressoava na cabeça do mais novo mais do que qualquer outra palavra que Itachi falara antes. Naruto já tinha se esquecido que Itachi estava apenas cumprindo uma missão que o Hokage designara a ele.

- Mas você está desativado – resmungou Naruto, mais para si mesmo.

- Verdade, mas a missão era que eu deveria protegê-lo em tempo integral, mesmo que esteja em _off_.

- Me dar banho não faz parte desta missão.

O Uchiha não respondeu. Ele tinha se encantado com aquele garoto desde a primeira vez que o salvou há dois anos atrás.

-_ Hei, seu monstro! Que tal treinar conosco?! – Falou um genin, que estava acompanhado de mais cinco amigos. Ele segurava um garotinho loiro pela gola de sua blusa, que tentava se desvencilhar. _

_- Você será nosso alvo, seu demônio! Quando eu gritar cinco! – Ele soltou o garotinho que saiu correndo chorando. – Um... Dois.... Cinco! _

_O garoto e mais dois companheiros saíram correndo, enquanto os outros três ficavam a xingá-lo. _

_- Isso não é justo Nagazii, você roubou! – gritou uma garota de cabelos negros, e logo os seguiu no jogo de pega-pega._

_Quando os retarda talhos alcançaram seu amigo Nagazii, este já tinha capturado seu alvo. Nagazii espancava o garoto, lhe dando chutes e socos._

_- Hei! Deixe um pouco para mim! – pediu um garoto corpulento que acompanhava o bando._

_- Pode ficar Ellco, minhas mãos já estão doloridas e imundas de socar este demônio! – Falou Nagazii._

_- Os outros começaram a dar continuidade à sessão de espancamento, até que chegou um ninja mascarado que começou a deferir vários socos nos garotos._

_- Vocês não deveriam bater em um companheiro da mesma vila, vocês são muito covardes! Seis contra uma criançinha! – O ANBU levantou sua katana para aplicar um castigo aos garotos._

_- Não! – gritou o loiro que com muito custo tinha conseguido ficar de pé._

_- Por que não? Eles não estavam lhe fazendo mal? – perguntou o AMBU surpreso._

_- Não é culpa deles! Eles só ... só... – ele tentava arranjar argumentos para explicar o motivo de estar sendo espancado, mas nem ele sabia._

_Itachi observava sem entender por que o garoto a sua frente se importava com pessoas que lhe faziam tão mal. Então soltou os garotos._

_- Na próxima vez eu irei eliminar vocês, entenderam gakis?!_

_- Hai! – falaram os seis em uníssono, saindo em disparada. _

_Naruto observava o ANBU a sua frente. Tudo estava ficando embaçado até que se tornou breu. O ANBU o segurou antes que o loiro atingisse o chão. O garoto estava com muitas fraturas pelo corpo. Se Itachi não tivesse chegado a tempo talvez tivesse sido morto pelos genins. E mesmo assim o loiro se preocupava com eles? Isso não lhe fazia sentido, mas resolveu levá-lo para o Hospital. _

Itachi desde então começou a nutrir um sentimento especial pelo garoto. Ele não conseguia compreender como um ser tão odiado e maltratado poderia ser tão inocente e puro.

Ele estava fazendo curativos no garoto que já tinha sido banhado e vestido, e reparou que ele estava calado demais.

- O que aconteceu? Está muito calado!

- Itachi-san, você me odeia como todos os outros da vila? Eu só sou uma missão que você tem que cumprir? – Naruto perguntou cabisbaixo.

- Não, eu realmente gosto de você. E sobre a missão, de qualquer forma não poderei cumpri-la.

- Nani?

- Como eu tinha dito antes, eu não poderei ficar para sempre. Mesmo que eu te explicasse você não entenderia, mas quando chegar a hora quero que seja forte.

Naruto o olhou preocupado, se levantou e aproximou do Uchiha, perto o suficiente para fazê-lo corar levemente. Levou a mão à testa de Itachi.

- Itachi você não está com febre. Você está doente? Você vai mo-mor-morrer? – Falou Naruto voltando a chorar. Os dois estavam tão próximos que uma das lágrimas de Naruto pingou no rosto Itachi.

- Não seja baka! Não irei morrer! Como eu falei: você não entenderia! – Itachi disse pegando Naruto no colo e levando-o para a cama. Quando ele estava para sair, Naruto o chamou de volta.

- Itachi, eu ouvi um boato estranho na vila.... Andam dizendo que você assassinou seu melhor amigo! Isso é só boato não é? – Perguntou o mais novo com um ar de dúvida se realmente deveria ter perguntado, pois logo a face do moreno ficou inexpressível.

- Lamento, mas é verdade.

- Nan de?

- Existem coisas além de sua compreensão, Naruto-kun. Mas posso lhe adiantar que tudo que eu fizer daqui para frente será para o seu bem e o da vila. Peço que acredite em mim. – e sem mais nenhuma palavra, o mais velho saiu do quarto e foi embora.

Awi !! Próximo:

Capitulo 2: Fome e Insônia.

N'ao esqueçam as reviews!!


	2. Fome e Insônia

Boa leitura!!!! Capítulo betado por Luiz Gustavo.

**Capítulo 2: Fome e Insônia.**

O ANBU Uchiha Itachi estava sentado em um telhado, observando um anjo dormir. Esparramado na cama, com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto, fazendo com que sua pele dourada ficasse mais evidente. De repente apareceu outro ANBU ao seu lado de cabelos prateados.

- Taichou, o Hokage-sama deseja vê-lo – falou o ANBU com máscara de urso. Itachi sumiu em um _pouf_ de fumaça, sem ao menos agradecer ao outro colega. – Por que eu sinto que algo grande está para acontecer?

Naruto acordou, ficou um tempo deitado pensando no que o moreno lhe tinha dito. De certa forma o deixou muito abalado, "o que levaria ele a matar seu melhor amigo?".

Ele sentiu seu estômago roncando e varreu estes pensamentos de sua cabeça.

Foi para a cozinha preparar algo para comer, mas para sua surpresa não encontrou nada em seu armário. O único alimento que restava era um leite na geladeira, que estava tão azedo que nem saía da caixa.

- O leite tem estragado muito depressa! Pensei que fosse longa vida. Será que a água oxigenada está fazendo falta? – pensou o loiro. Parecia que a falta de comida estava lhe afetando o cérebro.

Ele olhou para o relógio e reparou que já estava quase atrasado para a academia. Deixou para comprar algo para comer depois no almoço, já que não daria tempo para parar no caminho.

A manhã na academia tinha sido cheia. Iruka-sensei tinha feito um teste de henge, no qual eles deveriam se transformar no Sandaime. Naruto estava com tanta fome que não tinha energia o suficiente para completar o jutsu. Resultado: fora obrigado a passar a hora do almoço praticando e estudando.

Quando finalmente a tarde chegou, ele foi direto para sua casa pegar dinheiro para comprar seu jantar.

- Kuso tare... Eu não tenho dinheiro! Droga! Eu não acredito! Vou ter que pedir mais dinheiro para o jii-jii Sandaime!! Kuso!! Ele não vai querer me adiantar a mesada! – Naruto recebia uma quantia em dinheiro para cobrir os gastos do mês desde quando fora morar sozinho. Pouco antes de conhecer Itachi.

_O Hokage andava tranquilamente pela vila com um menininho loiro ao seu encalço. _

_- Jii-jii-Sandaime, onde estamos indo?_ –_ perguntou o garotinho de cinco anos._

_- Naruto, você não pode continuar morando no distrito dos caçadores. Eles são ninjas assassinos. Seria muito perigoso você continuar vivendo lá, e tenho certeza que seu pai gostaria que você vivesse junto aos civis na zona aberta. _

_- Meu pai?_

_- Hai. Naruto, os aldeões da vila não poderão saber que o seu pai foi o Yondaime e nem a data de seu aniversário. Isso é lei._

_- Nan de dattebayo?_ –_ eles estavam subindo uma escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar de um prédio._

_- Apenas cumpra a lei, ou você será castigado. _–_ Falou o Hokage abrindo a porta de um apartamento. _– _Você viverá aqui, creio que no distrito você tenha aprendido a cuidar de uma casa e aprendido a cozinhar. Certo?_

_- Hai._

_- Você receberá uma quantia em dinheiro todo mês para suprir sua casa e comprar roupas. Quando completar os vinte anos poderá retirar o restante do dinheiro que seu pai deixou. Não gaste com bobagens, pois só lhe adiantarei sua mesada caso seja mesmo urgente. Agora vou deixar você conhecer sua nova casa. _–_ E saiu deixando o garoto sozinho._

_- Naruto olhou para o apartamento. Seu interior não tinha muitos móveis, apenas o básico para uma pessoa viver. Naruto se encolheu em um canto. Sentia-se muito solitário naquele lugar. Lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto._

_Do lado de fora, o Sandaime mirava o prédio pensativo._

_- Será melhor assim Naruto. Dessa forma você ficará forte._

Naruto estava caminhando pelo corredor de seu apartamento quando se sentiu estranho e parou.

- Mas por que está ficando tudo escuro?

Itachi já tinha se desativado e fora para casa, mas algo em seu peito doía, e ele não entedia o porquê.

- Nii-san, vamos treinar técnicas de shurikens comigo? – perguntou o otouto de Itachi

- Agora não posso, peça ao outo-san para treinar com você.

- Todo mundo sabe que em técnicas de shurikens você é melhor, nii-san.

- Outrora, Sasuke.

-Sempre você fala que treina comigo depois. – o Uchiha maior fez sinal para o outro sair, mas este fez totalmente ao contrário e saiu correndo em direção ao seu nii-san, que lhe respondeu com um peteleco na cabeça.

-Outrora, Sasuke. – ele disse colocando um ponto final na conversa.

Ele então saiu em direção à casa do loirinho, para poder vê-lo pela última vez antes de cumprir a sua mais complicada missão. Doía pensar que talvez nunca mais o visse. Afinal, aquela criança era muito especial para ele.

Quando chegou, reparou que as luzes estavam apagadas. Ele subiu até o apartamento, abriu a porta com a chave que o Sandaime tinha lhe dado e acendeu as luzes. A casa estava silenciosa.

- Naruto? – chamou ele, mas não obteve resposta. Então foi para o corredor que dava acesso ao quarto. O que ele viu o assustou por um minuto. Naruto estava desacordado no chão.

- Naruto? – abaixou, pegou o loiro no colo e colocou-o na cama. Ele estava muito pálido.

- Hei, Naruto! Acorde! Daijoubu? – perguntou ele vendo que o outro estava acordando. – O que você tem? Alguém te fez mal de novo?

- Não só foi uma.... Fraqueza que senti. Já estou bem... – falou Naruto com a voz meio falhada.

- Não, não está! Por que você sentiu fraqueza? Não anda se alimentando direito? Já não disse para parar de comer ramen e passar a comer mais veg... – Ele parou ao ver a expressão triste do garoto.

- Os meus mantimentos e o dinheiro acabaram. Não comi nada hoje. Ia pedir para jii-jii Sandaime para adiantar parte da minha mesada, mas quando estava indo falar com ele acabei desmaiando.

Itachi o mirava surpreso. O seu anjo não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro.

- Espere aqui! – o moreno saiu do apartamento e passou no mercado fazendo uma bela compra do mês para seu loirinho e dependurou tudo na conta do clã. De certa forma ele achava isso até cômico e ria por dentro. Mandou entregar no apartamento do Uzumaki, depois passou no Ichiraku e comprou seis potes de ramen.

- Naruto-kun, adivinha o que eu trouxe para o jantar! – falou Itachi entrando no quarto do loiro e depositando um pote de ramen no seu colo.

- Ramen! Ramen delicioso! Meu precioso! – Naruto comeu as cinco tigelas tão rápido que Itachi mal tinha conseguido chegar à metade do seu. Enquanto ele acabava de jantar Naruto foi tomar uma ducha, antes que o moreno resolvesse dar-lhe outro banho. Quando saiu, Itachi já tinha acabado seu jantar e sentou ao lado dele.

- Alguma coisa lhe preocupa? Ultimamente você está meio estranho!

- Não é nada Naruto-kun. Você está na classe de meu irmão não está? Você conversa muito com ele?

- Não converso com ele. Sasuke é um tanto popular na academia. E eu só sou... Um "menino-monstro" – respondeu ele triste.

- Nunca mais diga isso! Está me entendendo? – Itachi falou com a expressão mais séria do mundo, assustando o pequeno. – Você é Uzumaki Naruto. Um futuro ninja da vila de Konoha! Nunca mais se rebaixe ao que os outros falam de você! Não aceite.

Naruto não sabia como reagir. Ele realmente tinha lhe surpreendido. Não sabia por que, mas Itachi o abalava muito.

- Itachi? Por que todos na aldeia me tratam dessa forma? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?

- Não, foi totalmente ao contrário. Você salvou essa vila! Só que as pessoas são cegas Naruto-kun, e só enxergam o que entendem. Os que não podem compreender elas maltratam.

- Eu salvei a vila? Como?

- Isso é uma longa história, para outro dia.

- Han?!

- Hora de ir dormir! Mas antes irei te contar uma história de dois heróis.

- História?!

- O que é?

- Ninguém nunca me contou uma história para dormir.

- Afastaste-se para lá. – Falou Itachi se deitando do lado do loirinho e abraçou o menor apoiando sua cabeça em cima da dele.

- Bem... Como começo...

- Era uma vez! – Falou o loiro entusiasmado.

- Você tinha falado que ninguém tinha lhe contado histórias antes! Bem... Era uma vez um homem loiro muito forte que se chamava... Um... Konan! Um dia sua cidade foi atacada por um... Ah.... Dragão!! E o homem loiro invocou... Ah...

- Você sabe a história ou não?

- Não me interrompa ou paro de contar! Como eu dizia... Konan invocou sua espada e gritou "eu tenho a força!" e aprisionou o dragão em seu filho recém nascido e logo após isso morreu, pois tinha usado toda sua força para derrotar o dragão. O último desejo do incrível Konan era que o seu filho fosse considerado herói, mas os moradores de sua cidade o maltrataram achando que ele fosse o próprio dragão. Mas o menino era forte e sabia perdoar, e prometeu a si mesmo que mostraria que ele não era o dragão, mas um menino que se tornaria forte e os protegeriam igual Konan.

- Puxa, mas que cara burro! Ele aprisiona o dragão dentro do filho dele, e achou que o menino seria considerado um herói?

- Konan era muito inteligente e livre de qualquer maldade. E também não teria coragem de pedir outro bebê para algum outro morador da cidade. – Ele reparou que Naruto estava muito confuso com a história. Ele estava muito sonolento, com os olhos quase se fechando.

- Boa noite, Naruto-kun.

- Boa noite, Itachi-san!!

E assim o loiro adormeceu em meio ao calor do Uchiha maior.

Itachi custou a dormir, pois sabia que a partir do dia seguinte, tudo mudaria tanto para sua vida quanto para os demais moradores de Konoha.

_**Respostas de Reviews!!**_

Brigadex **Hyuuga-kun**!! e continue acompanhando!!

--

**Mary-neechan**, VALEU PELAS BOAS VINDAS!!

Eu gosto muito das suas fics!

--

**Thata-Sama**, brigaum e continue acompanhando minhas fics!!T

--

**Tsunade Uzumaki**

Valeu por ter me falado da falta de travessoes, eu tinha colocado mas quando uplei os trassinhos sumiram!

Eu já consertei!!

Bjs!

--

O próximo capitulo vai ser muito kawaii e ao mesmo tempo triste. Mas é necessário para que ele se torne forte!

bjs!!

Próximo Capitulo 3: Depressão e Promessa.


	3. Depressão

Primeiramente eu quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews!!! Estou me sentindo tão importante!!! Uma verdadeira J. K. Rowling ( Que exagero né!!!) Assim que der eu vou responder todas as reviews, só não respondi ainda porque minha internet é um cocô!!

Sei que tinha prometido um cap. que se chamaria 'depressão e promessa', mas ficou muito grande e para não demorar muito para postar a atualização resolvi dividir o cap., pois eu ainda nem terminei a outra parte. Eu não sou muito boa em dar nomes em cap, por isso não vou adiantar mais os nomes mas tenho quase certeza que a outra parte se chamará "O Sonho", por enquanto.

Para quem ainda não sabe essa fase da história se passa quando o Naru-chan tinha sete aninhos. A fic é YAOI. Itachi x Naruto. Então quem não gostar aperte alt + F4.

Capitulo revisado pela Anjo Setsuna que revisou tudim pra mim \o/

**Capítulo 3: Depressão.**

Itachi acordou no meio da noite, observando a criaturinha que estava dormindo profundamente em seus braços. Tomou o cuidado de desfazer o abraço sem acordar o loiro Deu um beijo em sua testa e foi embora.

Naruto levantou de sua quentinha cama no dia seguinte e tomou um baita café da manhã, para compensar o dia anterior. Graças a Itachi, sua despensa estava cheia de guloseimas. Logo após sua refeição, saiu todo animado para mais um dia de estudos na academia. Iruka ensinou a eles a fazerem o bushin no jutsu, mas Naruto não conseguiu aprender, ele encontrava muita dificuldade para realizar a técnica.

No final da tarde, após a academia, Naruto saiu para ir ao campo de treinamento. Lembrava-se que lá tinham várias amoreiras. Ele encontrou uma árvore que estava carregada de amoras. Sentou-se em um tronco e passou a devorar as frutas com entusiasmo. Separou algumas para Itachi em uma flanela, pensando se o moreno gostava ou não de amoras, mas elas estavam tão doces que achou melhor levar um pouco.

Quando ele estava se preparando para partir, avistou um vulto conhecido correndo entre as árvores.

- Itachi! – O moreno parou e se virou para o menino.

- Naruto-kun! O que faz aqui?

- Vim comer algumas amoras. Veja, separei algumas para você! – Ele estendeu a flanela para o moreno que pegou e guardou em sua mochila, só ai percebendo que ele estava todo sujo de sangue e chorando. – Itachi o que aconteceu? Você está bem? Por que está chorando?

- Naruto, você se lembra do que eu tinha lhe dito sobre não poder cumprir a missão de proteger você? – perguntou ele e vendo que o garoto afirmou com a cabeça continuou. – Creio que também se lembre da parte de que tudo que eu fosse fazer é para seu bem e da vila, certo?

- Hai, mas o que... – Itachi não o deixou terminar. Ele deu uma lambida na mancha de amora em sua bochecha e em seguida lhe tomou os lábios, beijando-lhe ternamente. Sua língua pedia espaço naquela pequena boca deliciosa e que no momento possuía o gosto doce de amoras. Naruto retribuiu o beijo. O loiro não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas mesmo assim seu corpo retribuía ao contado do moreno, até que o outro interrompeu o beijo por faltar ar. Naruto estava surpreso e confuso, enquanto o outro parecia ser a pessoa mais triste do mundo.

- Adeus, Naru-chan. – E foi embora, deixando o garoto em choque.

Naruto voltou para vila, andava estupefato pelas ruas de Konoha, até algo lhe chamar a atenção. A vila estava mais agitada do que o normal. Havia Jounin's e ANBU's por todo lado. Pessoas cochichavam umas com as outras. Ele resolveu se aproximar de um grupo que estava em frente a uma loja para escutar o que eles cochichavam.

- Né, ele assassinou o clã todo?

- Não, parece que deixou o irmão mais novo vivo...

- Foi uma verdadeira carnificina...

- Kami-sama! Como ele pôde? A própria família!

- Eu sempre o achei suspeito, aquele Uchiha Itachi!

Naruto se sobressaltou com o que aquelas pessoas estavam dizendo, e teve que conter um grito.

- E o irmão dele? Uchiha Sasuke?

- Parece que está internado com uma lesão mental, coitado!

Naruto saiu correndo para o distrito Uchiha. Quando chegou lá confirmou o que aquelas pessoas tinham dito. O local estava todo lacrado e com vários ninjas trabalhando.

Ele foi embora, correndo e chorando. Estava chocado demais. Seu coração doía muito. O loiro queria dormir e acordar no dia seguinte e descobrir que tudo não passava de um pesadelo.

Ao chegar ao seu apartamento, se jogou em sua cama e ficou a chorar intensamente. Ele não entendia o motivo do moreno, mas não conseguia acreditar que isso era para o seu bem e o da vila. Não lhe fazia sentido Itachi matar toda sua família, enquanto o que ele mais desejava no mundo era ter uma.

Ele não sabe dizer quanto tempo ficou deitado em sua cama, ele não tinha fome e nem vontade de fazer nada, a única coisa que queria era que Itachi adentra-se por sua janela e dissesse-lhe que nada daquilo era verdade.

Iruka caminhava em direção a sala do Hokage. Bateu na porta e entrou.

- O que você quer Iruka? – perguntou o Sandaime em meio a sua pilha de papéis.

- Hokage-sama, já faz quatro dias que o garoto Uzumaki Naruto não vai às aulas, e também não o vi pela vila recentemente.

- Realmente, ele não aprontou nada nesses últimos dias... Acho melhor nós fazermos uma visita. – dizendo isso ele se levantou e caminhou com Iruka para a casa de Naruto.

Eles bateram na porta do apartamento, mas ninguém atendeu. Então o Hokage tirou do bolso um molho de chaves e abriu a porta. Quando entraram no quarto eles encontraram Naruto deitado em sua cama com os olhos inchados e seu rosto muito pálido. Ele tremia convulsivamente. Naruto nem ao menos se virou para olhá-los e continuava a fitar a janela como se esperasse que Itachi surgisse ali.

O Hokage se aproximou e colocou a mão em sua testa para lhe medir a temperatura.

- Ele está ardendo em febre... Iruka leve-o ao hospital.

Iruka o pegou no colo, mas Naruto começou a se debater.

- Me deixem em paz! Eu quero ficar aqui! Se ele voltar... – Mais lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos.

- Naruto! Você está delirando de tanta febre! – Falou Iruka surpreso com a repentina mudança de Naruto e sem entender o que ele dizia.

Naruto começava a perder a suas forças, e já não conseguia desvencilhar de Iruka e acabou desmaiando em seu colo.

- Iruka! Quero que permaneça no hospital até que os médicos digam o que ele tem e me informe imediatamente.

- Hai, Hokage-sama. – E partiu para o hospital.

Iruka esperava notícias de seu aluno no corredor do hospital, ele estava sendo examinado há algum tempo.

- Iruka-san, ele ficará internado. Ele está com alguns sintomas de desnutrição e desidratação e Naruto também apresenta um quadro delicado de depressão.

- Depressão, desnutrição e desidratação? Quantos "De"! – Falou Iruka meio assombrado. – Você sabe por que ele está com depressão?

- Ainda não, estamos esperando ele acordar para examiná-lo, mas... – O médico parou de falar e olhou para Iruka com receio. – Não existe nenhum médico disponível no momento para tratar do caso dele...

- O que você quer dizer como "não tem médico disponível"? Esse lugar está amarrotado de médicos! Certamente existe um especialista que possa cuidar dele!

- Existir existe, mas não está disponível. – Informou o médico friamente dando as costas para Iruka. – Lamento. Ele terá alta assim que seu estado estabilizar.

Iruka saiu do hospital e informou ao Sandaime sobre a situação do loirinho.

- Já providenciei uma pessoa para tratar de Naruto. Sorte _ela_ estar na cidade. Tenho certeza que _ela_ vai cuidar muito bem dele. – Falou o Hokage pensativo. Ele sabia o porquê de Naruto estar sofrendo depressão e não queria que os outros médicos descobrissem o motivo.

- Hokage-sama! Você quer dizer _ela_?

- No momento, não vejo uma pessoa melhor. E do modo comoe Naruto está, acredito que mesmo se aqueles médicos conseguirem melhorar o estado dele, tenho certeza que quando ele sair de lá vai acabar piorando! – Sandaime se levantou e caminhou para a janela. Ele tinha receio de até aonde Naruto poderia saber sobre o massacre do clã Uchiha, mas julgando pelo seu estado não deveria ser muito. – Acho melhor colocar alguém para vigiá-lo. – E logo apareceu um ANBU na sala. – Quero que você vigie o garoto Uzumaki Naruto. Ele está internado no hospital. Não o deixe fazer qualquer besteira.

- Hai. – E desapareceu em um moinho de fumaça.

- Ahn... Esse cheiro.... É de hospital? – Naruto abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu foi o símbolo de Konoha no teto, confirmando o que ele tinha pensado. Ele se sentia exausto, com muito esforço conseguiu se sentar na cama. Ele olhou ao redor, e reparou que não estava sozinho. Tinha um ANBU de cabelos prateados sentado em frente a uma mesinha. Ele parecia um tanto distraído enquanto escrevia em um pergaminho.

Naruto permaneceu sentado, ainda tremia um pouco, sentia uma sensação de vazio que não passava. Sentia-se como se tivesse perdido a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Então ele escutou uma gritaria do lado de fora da sala. Provavelmente o motivo que deve ter o feito acordar.

- Eu não vou tratar desse demônio! Por mim que ele morra!

- Quanto mais rápido ele for tratado, mais rápido ele ira embora desse hospital!

- Não importa! Não vou contribuir para que ele continue a viver! Você sabe que a única forma de tratá-lo é o matando! Se pudesse, eu mesma o mataria!

Naruto tremia de forma convulsiva. Ele se sentia muito mal. Ele queria que todo o sofrimento acabasse. A mulher que gritava do lado de fora tinha razão. Para ele o único meio de toda dor acabar era a morte.

Ele se levantou da cama e caminhou para a janela e abriu-a, sentindo uma brisa passar pelos seus cabelos dourados.

- Hei gaki, o que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou o ANBU sem tirar os olhos de seu pergaminho.

- Preciso pegar ar. – Mentiu Naruto observando o ANBU espantalho. Ele olhou para fora reparando que estava no quinto andar. Subiu para o parapeito e se jogou.


	4. Sonho

Capítulo betado por Luiz Gustavo

OI!! Demorei um pouco né?

Eu estava muito ocupada ultimamente. Bem com o suicídio do Naruto só me resta fazer o epílogo né?

BRINCADEIRINHA!!

Eu descobri recentemente ki o Naruto torce pelo CRUZEIRO!! "Kitsune" Naru-chan is cruzeirense!! Huahahahauhaha

Quero agradecer a TODOS OS LEITORES KI ME MANDARAM REVIEWS E ESTAUM ACOMPANHANDO A FIC!! \O/

Estou ciente ki os personagens naum estaum apresentando as sua real personalidade!!

Esqueci como se chama axo ki é ooc ou oc naum tenho certeza!!

Esse cap. é mais relax!! Axei ki tava maltratando muito do Naru-chan, entaum resolvi da um pouco mais de descanso pra ele pra se recuperar e se prepara para fazer lemonada (Sakaram a idéia da coisa??)!! .

Naru-chan não me pertence, mas quando eu herda ele assim ki o Kishimoto-otou-san bater as botas ele será meu HUHAUHAUHAH. E ficara confinado a uma vida de escravidão sexual amarrado na minha cama e preso no meu quarto por toda eternidade!!

**Capítulo 4: Sonho**

Naruto estava de olhos fechados e sentia como se o impacto levasse horas para acontecer. E de repente ele fora obrigado a reprimir um grito de dor. Havia sido puxado para cima por um nin-fio que lhe cortava a barriga.

- Kuso... O que pensa que está fazendo gaki? Você quer morrer?!

- Não seu baka! Eu queria saber como era voar! – Naruto tentava se desvencilhar do ANBU que já o segurava na cama.

- O que está acontecendo? Ouvimos gritos! – Perguntaram alguns médicos que entraram na sala. O ANBU não respondeu, continuava a segurar o loiro. Vendo que o garoto estava fora de controle, os médicos apressaram-se a imobilizá-lo enquanto uma enfermeira preparava uma injeção com calmante para lhe aplicar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Na porta do quarto encontrava-se uma mulher loira de marias-chiquinhas. Ela encarava a cena junto à outra mulher morena e mais baixa. Naruto e os demais imediatamente se sentiram intimidados pelo olhar da loira.

- Tsunade-sama! O que faz aqui? – Interrogou um dos médicos.

- Vim tratar de meu mais novo paciente. O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Paciente? Este garoto? – repugnou o outro.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta!

- Tsunade-sama, o garoto se jogou pela janela. – Respondeu o ANBU.

Tsunade olhou para o garoto, que ainda estava com o fio-nin amarrado na cintura, onde se via uma marca de sangue em seu pijama. Ela notou que o garoto estava com um olhar triste e ainda tremia e ofegava em meio às pessoas que o seguravam.

- Solte-o! – Ela ordenou caminhando até a cama de Naruto. Shizune se sentou de frente para ele, retirou o fio-nin e abriu seu pijama onde tinha um corte profundo em volta de sua cintura feita pela pressão do fio-nin. Ela fez alguns selos e um chakra verde cobriu suas mãos. Quando ela fez menção de tocar a ferida, Naruto se encolheu na cama.

- Esses sintomas... O garoto não está só com depressão... Ele está com antropofobia

(medo de pessoas ou sociedade) - Analisou Tsunade observando sua companheira na tentativa de tratá-lo.

- Eu não vou machucá-lo! – Naruto a deixou curar sua ferida, mas ele ainda tremia muito e ofegava como se respirar fosse a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Shizune curou o ferimento e Tsunade aproximou-se dele retirando uma atadura entre seus seios fartos. Naruto ficou observando surpreso o local da onde ela tinha tirado a faixa enquanto ela colocava envolta de sua cintura. Quando Tsunade terminou, percebeu que o menino estava encarando seus peitões.

- O que você está olhando? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

- Não! Só tava imaginando o que mais você guarda ai!

- Saquê. Mas não vem ao caso. Por que você tentou se matar?

- Por que... Porque me sentia sozinho... – Suas palavras estavam se tornando um sussurro quase inaudível. - E também parece ser o que todos querem... É como se eu não existisse... Então pensei que se eu morresse ninguém iria sofrer mais...

- O que estão fazendo aí parados! Façam algo de útil e peguem um pijama limpo para ele! _–_ Os médicos se mexeram desconcertados e saíram da sala deixando Tsunade, Shizune e o ANBU sozinhos no quarto do loiro. Tsunade percebeu que o anjinho tinha se acalmado um pouco com a saída dos médicos.

- Eles lhe fizeram alguma coisa?

- N-não.

- Você está triste, por quê? Fizeram alguma coisa que o machucou? – Naruto não respondeu. Ficou encarando as suas mãos, pensando no moreno. Pensando nas coisas que ele tinha feito... E quando ele fez _aquilo _com ele. Ele não sabia o que era, mas tinha gostado. E tudo de repente desmoronou para ele, agora estava sozinho mais uma vez. Pensar nisso lhe doía tanto... Mas por que ele tinha matado sua família? Por que ele foi embora? Seria sua culpa? O Uchiha tinha lhe dito que era para seu bem e o da vila. Então ele tinha culpa pelo fim do clã Uchiha?

As dúvidas estavam lhe atormentando. Quando deu por si estava apertando fortemente sua cabeça com as mãos, enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam pela sua face triste enquanto ele voltava a tremer e a respirar com dificuldade. O loiro sentia seu coração acelerar, parecendo que iria lhe fugir pela boca.

- Hei, acalme-se!! – Shizune interveio tentando controlar o garoto.

- Por que você não me conta o que está errado? Está doendo em algum lugar? – Insistiu Tsunade na tentativa de fazer o loiro falar.

- Es-es-tá doendo muito aqui! – Falou ele apontando para o próprio peito ainda aos prantos. – Eu não quero ficar... Ficar sozinho, eu estou com medo...

- Isso não é bom sinal! Ele agora também apresenta sintomas de autofobia (medo de ficar sozinho). Duas fobias e uma depressão! Kami-sama! Como uma criança pode agüentar a isso tudo? – Ela pensou meio desanimada sabendo que o loirinho daria muito trabalho.

Naruto continuava a chorar compulsivamente e Tsunade tentava acalmar o garoto sem muito resultado. Sem muita alternativa ela concentrou seu chakra na mão e colocou-o na testa do loiro, fazendo-o dormir. Tsunade o deitou na cama com cuidado, observando o garotinho com pena dele. O estado dele era sem dúvida um caso muito delicado.

Algumas semanas tinham se passado e Naruto passara a mostrar algumas melhoras. Já não estava tão melancólico, mas os primeiros dias não tinham sido fáceis. Ele teve algumas recaídas, e por mais duas vezes tinha tentado suicídio, cortando os pulsos e fugindo do hospital para pular do monumento Hokage.

- Naruto, eu quero que desenhe a primeira coisa que vier a sua cabeça. _–_ Pediu Tsunade entregando lápis e papel para seu paciente. Ela ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir o motivo da depressão do menor, mas estava satisfeita com a recuperação do loirinho.

Naruto desenhou dois bonecos de palitos com os rostos se tocando e mostrou a Tsunade.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou ela junto a Shizune tentando decifrar o desenho.

- Eu não sei! Eu achei que você soubesse, por isso desenhei. – Falou Naruto.

- Tsunade-sama, eu acho que são duas pessoas se beijando! – Disse Shizune fazendo careta para entender o desenho.

- Beijando?

- Você não sabe o que é um beijo?

- Não...

Tsunade se sentiu meio triste se lembrando que o garoto tinha crescido sozinho e que provavelmente não teria ninguém para lhe dar um beijo ou demonstrar algum carinho.

Shizune foi até ao menino e depositou um beijo na testa do menor.

- Isso é um beijo Naruto-kun!

- Ah! Mas então o que é isso? – Ele apontou para o desenho.

- É um beijo! – Afirmou Shizune.

- Não! É diferente! Olhe! - Ele aproximou dela e encostou os lábios nos da Shizune tentando repetir o que Itachi tinha feito, mas com Itachi tinha sido diferente e com Shizune parecia ser tão difícil.

Quando ele se afastou dela, Shizune estava igual a um pimentão, e tanto o ANBU quanto Tsunade estavam em choque.

- Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? – Perguntou Tsunade, mas logo se arrependeu vendo o rostinho de curiosidade de Naruto mudar rapidamente para uma mais triste.

- Isso é um outro tipo de beijo Naruto-kun, só que de namorados! – Explicou ela feliz de ver que mais uma vez o garoto parecia curioso.

- Namorados?

- É! Quando uma garota e um garoto se gostam muito e ficam juntos! – Tentou explicar Shizune.

- Mas e se dois meninos ou duas meninas se gostarem? Eles podem ficar juntos? – Naruto se sentia muito confuso. A idéia de que aquele beijo só se era dado por namorados era estranha, pois tanto ele e Itachi eram meninos e se eles não eram namorados. Por que ele tinha lhe beijado?

- Outro menino pode namorar outro e meninas também se eles realmente se amam e existem cuidados de um para outro, então eu acho que não há problema. – Falou Tsunade pensativa. – Naruto, você sabe donde vêm os bebês?

- Ah sim! Quando eu tinha quatro anos um caçador-nin me explicou que para se fazer os bebês têm que encharcar um campo de batalha com sangue dos inimigos e que depois de um tempo se colhe um bebê no local! - Todos olhavam para o garoto mais assombrados do que quando ele tinha beijado Shizune.

- Qual ninja seria idiota o suficiente para poder encher a cabeça de um menino de tolices como essa? _–_ Pensou Tsunade se levantando e pegando um livro de dentro de uma bolsa.

- Tsunade-sama, você não acha que ele é novo demais para falar disso? – Perguntou Shizune vendo Tsunade procurar a página no índice do livro.

- Antes cedo do que tarde! Não vê que ele está cheio de caraminholas na cabeça? – Ela pegou o livro e colocou-o no colo de Naruto. – Naruto, esqueça o que o ninja idiota lhe disse. Eu vou lhe explicar da onde vêm os nenês.

Ela explicou tudo sobre sexo para o loiro, que cada vez ficava mais confuso e traumatizado com as figuras do livrinho-hentai-médico de Tsunade. Quando ela finalmente terminou, mandou Shizune o levar para pegar um sol no parque do hospital.

Tinha algumas crianças brincando no parquinho, acompanhados por seus médicos. Ele se escondeu por de trás de Shizune, segurando fortemente a base de seu kimono. Ele tinha medo de que aquelas crianças o machucassem.

- Não tenha medo Naruto-kun, vá brincar um pouco. – A morena o empurrou em direção aos brinquedos. Naruto caminhava em direção as outras crianças quando os médicos os chamaram e levaram eles embora.

Ele voltou a ter um forte medo de ficar sozinho até que sentiu alguém pegar a sua mão. Naruto tinha se esquecido de Shizune. Ele apertou mais forte a mão dela para ter certeza que ela não iria embora, e a puxou até um balanço aonde eles se sentaram.

- Naruto-kun, você não tem nenhum sonho? Algo que queira fazer quando crescer?

Ninguém nunca tinha lhe feito tal pergunta, e de certa forma ele ficou admirado, pois nunca tinha pensado a respeito.

- Não, mas por que pergunta?

- Por que todos precisam de um sonho para viver, algo para que lutar e se tornar mais forte! Acho que o que você precisa é sonhar mais Naruto. Isso lhe ajudará esquecer um pouco os problemas!

- Shizune-neechan, qual é o seu sonho?

- Meu sonho é ficar do lado da pessoa que é preciosa pra mim e me tornar tão boa quanto ela, Naruto-kun.

Naruto passou mais algumas semanas no hospital, e naquela tarde teria alta. Ele já estava totalmente curado da depressão, e de certa forma foi graças às palavras milagrosas de Shizune, que o fez ter uma outra visão da vida.

Ele estava no seu quarto, observando o céu pela janela, até que alguém bateu na porta e entrou.

- Oh Naruto! Disseram-me que você estava melhor. Trouxe-lhe algumas roupas. – Falou o Hokage lhe entregando uma mochila e observando que o loiro estava com um brilho diferente no olhar. - Naruto, vejo que está feliz! Posso saber o motivo?

- Ah! É que agora eu tenho um sonho!

- E qual é?

- Preste bem atenção no que vou dizer velhote! Uzumaki Naruto será o mais forte Hokage dessa vila, e todos terão que me respeitar! Isso é uma promessa de vida! – Falou ele empolgado por agora ter algo para que lutar. Se Itachi fez aquelas coisas para proteger a vila, então ele se tornaria uma pessoa forte para proteger a vila também, e iria acreditar no moreno, pois ele tinha lhe pedido isso. Naruto sabia que Itachi não faria algo tão atroz sem um bom motivo, apesar de estar se sentido traído por dentro.

O ANBU observava o menino com um sorriso por debaixo da máscara. Ele nunca tinha visto Naruto tão determinado. E uma coisa que o diferenciava de antes é que agora ele possuía um brilho bonito no olhar, um brilho que transmitia coisas boas para o futuro.

**End do cap 4!**

Esse capítulo é o ultimo com o Naruto na Idade de sete. Os próximos serão em outra fase com 12/13 anos!! VAI COMEÇAR OS LEMON NO PROX CAP!!XD

Vai ter um pouco de sasunaru!! Mas por favor não me matem não sei se tem net no alem para terminar a fic!!

A história TALVEZ caminhe para um sasunaru!! Naum tenho certeza!! Eu fiz um roteiro para naum me perder já ki a historia talvez possa ficar um pouco grande!!

Quem kiser me add no msn ta awi o e-mail:

Nos podemos descutir sobre a fic ou até mesmo sobre anime/manga!! E só add!!

Eu estou carente de reviews!! Por favor naum deixem de me madarem reviews!! Eu precisso deles pra saber se vcs estaum gostando pra poder continuar!!

O próximo já comecei a escrever!!

Até a próxima!!


	5. Sentimentos

Finalmente mais um capitulo de AI no Himitsu

Finalmente mais um capitulo de AI no Himitsu!!

Gomen pela demora, mas pra compensar esse capitulo ficou enorme, fiquei na tentação de dividi-lo em três!!hauhauaa

Capítulo todo certinho e sem errinhos, graças a Anjo Setsuna que foi meu anjo da guarda e me salvou de todos os erros de portugues /o/ Arigatouuuuuuu xará!

**Leiam os avisos, pois eles são importantes!!**

**Aviso(1): Essa fic contem lemon!! "A mais pobre Naru-channnn, só está com treze!!" Deixo lembra-los que o Sandaime falou que a partir do momento que se torna 'Genin', a criança passa a ser considerada adulta!! Então o Naruto já estar a adulto!! E o lemon é bem fraquinho pra não assustar !! ( Quando digo fraquinho, comparo aos do Objeto Sexual: Contos Venha Venha Uke)**

**Aviso(2): Em homenagem ao Jiraya-sempai ( sempai?? Ele não tem pai O.O??), eu coloquei uma parte do mangá na fic!! Foi um dos motivos por ela ter ficado tão grande!! Mas se você tirar a parte, você verá que ela continuará grande!!**

**Aviso(3): E quero agradecer as pessoas que me mandaram reviews!! Vocês significam muito pra mim!!**

**Aviso(4): Essa é a nova fase com o Naruto de 13 anos!!**

**Aviso(5): Leia o 'Aviso(6)' no final da fic após a leitura!!**

**Naruto não me pertence, mas um dia eu tomo posse ( doce ilusão ¬¬) **

**Capitulo 5: Sentimentos**

" 'Cause I'm a train wreck waiting to happen  
waiting for someone to come pick me up off the tracks  
a wild fire born of frustration"

"Porque eu sou descarrilamento esperando para acontecer

Esperando por alguém que me coloque na linha

Um incêndio selvagem nascido da frustração."

-- 'Train Wreck "por Sarah Mclachlan

Passaram-se cinco anos desde a sua recuperação da depressão. Naruto descobriu a verdade por ser tão temido pelos habitantes da vila, e se tornou um genin que trabalhava junto a Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura no time sete, que era treinado e supervisionado por Hatake Kakashi, um jounin de cabelos pratas bem familiar ao loiro.

Naruto após obter um sonho, passou a se mostrar mais feliz perante as outras pessoas, mesmo que fossem apenas sorrisos bem treinados diante de um espelho, parecia facilitar mais seu convívio com os outros aldeões. As pessoas pareciam ter preferência em ter por perto um idiota barulhento e hiperativo, do que um garoto triste e quieto; dessa forma tinha conseguido até amigos. Após ter falhado no exame chuunin, ele consegui obter o respeito dos novatos e o do time de Gai.

O dia estava chuvoso, Naruto e Sasuke tinham acabado de ser dispensados pelo seu sensei e pulavam pelos telhados tentando fugir da chuva em vão, pois já estavam completamente molhados e o máximo que podiam era tentar evitar um resfriado.

- Hei Sasuke, a minha casa está mais próxima! Você pode ficar lá até a chuva parar! – Falou o loirinho dando um de seus melhores sorrisos.

- Hump... – Respondeu o monossilábico Uchiha, Naruto por estar acostumado com o garoto de poucas palavras, sabia que aquilo significava um sim.

Naruto entrou em sua casa acompanhado por Sasuke. Ao fechar a porta após a entrada do moreno, foi surpreendido ao ser jogado contra ela. Sasuke atacou a boca do loirinho enquanto o seu joelho roçava em certas partes excitando o loiro. Sasuke começou a fazer carícias por debaixo da blusa do garoto enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço, seus dedos espremendo os mamilos do menor.

A sensação de ser tocado e de estar molhado pela chuva estava lhe levando a loucura. Sasuke percebeu que Naruto estava muito excitado e enfiou a mão por dentro da calça assustando o menor. Sasuke continuou a masturbá-lo enquanto voltou a beijá-lo. O loiro com aquele beijo se viu com um monte de lembranças, como a vez que Itachi havia lhe beijado e o quão deprimido tinha ficado. Todas essas lembranças estavam lhe atormentando ultimamente, e ele tinha medo de estar fazendo algo errado, uma sensação de estar traindo, mesmo que não houvesse quem trair.

- Sasuke, pare!! - Naruto empurrou o moreno para longe, ele se sentia mal por estar fazendo aquilo.

- Por que me empurrou?! Toda vez é isso!! – Falou Sasuke se recompondo. Era óbvia sua raiva. - O que há de errado? Só por que somos ambos meninos que você está com medo?

- Não é isso. Você não entenderia. – O loiro olhou para a janela com um olhar desprovido de emoções. - A chuva já parou você pode ir embora agora.

Sasuke saiu bufando de raiva. Não entendia o loiro, desde que eles voltaram do país das ondas que eles estavam se encontrando, mas nunca Naruto deixava passar das caricias e o mandava ir embora.

"Aquele Dobe deve estar com medo! Será que eu deveria o deixar ser o seme pra ver se ele toma coragem?" – Pensava o Uchiha enquanto caminhava para casa. – "Nunca! Uchihas nunca são ukes! Bem aquela vez o Kakashi..." - Ele abanou o pensamento para longe, tinha ficado traumatizado e jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais treinaria sozinho com Kakashi, apesar de que achou que valeu a pena, pois tinha aprendido o Chidori e... Bem esquece.

Naruto tomou um banho e resolveu sair para comer ramen. Ramen sempre o fazia esquecer de tudo. Enquanto comia sua terceira tigela de ramen, alguém se aproximou da barraca.

- Eu ouvi que você vem aqui o tempo todo. Então é verdade. Você sempre vem aqui para comer ramen.

- Haaa!! É o ero-sennin!!

- Bem, termine logo, você vai a uma viagem de trabalho comigo!

- Por que eu tenho que ir a uma viagem de trabalho com o ero-sennin? Por que eu tenho que ir e para que?

- Por que é uma viagem paga. A gente tem que achar uma garota. E também é uma viagem especial e vamos aprender muito mais coisa do que o Kakashi já te ensinou.

- Eu não quero isso. Quero que o Kakashi-sensei me ensine o Chidori!

- Bem... Hum... Acho que você não pode aprender aquela técnica. E o mais importante à mulher que estou falando é muito sexy. Você quer ver isso não quer?

- Na verdade não. Eu não sou uma criança que pode ser facilmente manipulado por um sennin pervertido, como você. De qualquer maneira... Não!

- Então eu não tenho escolha... Que pena... Eu conheço uma técnica que é mais poderosa que o Chidori. Mas já que você não quer ir, vou chamar o Sasuke para vir comigo.

- Eu mudei de idéia!! Vamos!! Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas. Espere aí, E-R-O-sennin!

Naruto e Jiraya saíram da vila e viajaram pelas estradas da vida, à procura da misteriosa mulher. A noite chegou e eles resolveram parar em uma cidade próxima para pernoitarem em um hotel. Jiraya deixou Naruto treinando em seu quarto e foi vadiar pela noite afora junto de uma mulher estranha que tinha lhe dado bola.

O loiro odiava quando o sannin pervertido o deixava de lado com um treinamento idiota para vagabundear com outras mulheres.

" Pro inferno o ero-sennin!".

"Toc, toc!"

"Oh! Provavelmente ele deve ter sido chutado pela vadia!" – Naruto caminhou até a porta já preparado para dar um sermão ao velho homem, quando ele percebeu que não se tratava de Jiraya.

" Sasuke..." – Ele pensou, mas ele sabia que não se tratava de Sasuke, se tratava de...

Um turbilhão de lembranças voltou a assombrá-lo. Ele se lembrava dessa pessoa. Ele sabia de quem se tratava, mas não conseguia acreditar.

O loiro tremia diante do olhar penetrante do outro. Não conseguia reagir. Seu cérebro parecia ter parado de raciocinar.

- Então... Poderia essa criança ser a nove caudas? – Só ai Naruto percebeu que tinha um outro cara o acompanhando. O cara que cortou o silêncio tinha um aspecto que o lembrava a um peixe gigante.

- Naruto-kun, nós gostaríamos que você viesse conosco. Saia do quarto.

Naruto obedeceu e saiu para o corredor.

- Itachi-san, está na hora de começarmos. Nós não precisamos dele correndo, nós deveríamos corta uma perna. – falou o cara de peixe com um sorriso debochado.

" O que está acontecendo!!" – Naruto pensou observando o homem sacar sua espada.

- Faz tempo... Sasuke!

- Uchiha Itachi...

- Eh!? – Naruto olhou por trás de Itachi avistando seu colega e equipe com o Sharingan ativado.

- Realmente hoje é um dia de sorte não acha? Essa é a segunda vez que vejo outro Sharingan! – Falou Kisame.

- Eu vou te matar! – Sasuke fez o Chidori e correu em direção ao seu irmão mais velho, arrebentando a parede do corredor do albergue.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!! – Sasuke gritou ao sentir seu pulso ser segurado e quebrado.

- Sasuke! – Naruto concentrou chakra, começou a fazer alguns sinais de mãos. – Ninpou, Kuchise no ...

- "Vuup!" Tarde de mais!! Minha Samehada come chakra!

- Kuso!! – Naruto não conseguia concentrar mais chakra, ele estava começando a se desesperar com a situação. A única coisa que ele conseguia entender que se ele não fizesse alguma coisa Itachi iria matar Sasuke.

" Ploft"

- Vocês parecem não saber muito sobre mim... Eu sou melhor pegando mulheres do que elas tentando me pegar... Mesmo não parecendo. É minha... Especialidade! Eu Jiraya, esse epítome de masculinidade! Eu não vou cair por manhas femininas!! Quando você é alguém igual a mim, você tem que apenas mostrar a sua sexualidade para as mulheres caírem aos seus pés!

- ... – Itachi.

- ... – Kisame

-... – Naruto – ah é? Aquela garota só piscou e você estava correndo atrás dela! E agora você está tentando bancar o bonzão, Ero-sennin!!

- Hei você não poderia parar de me chamar assim na frente dos outros?

- Nós deveríamos é nos preocupar com aqueles caras ali, Ero-sennin!!

- Hehe, então é um dos três ninjas lendários, o grande Jiraya, he? Você gosta de mulheres bonitas, mas nós não estávamos pensando que um método tão simplório poderia esquivar de você totalmente de qualquer forma...

- Vocês conhecem a identidade real do sennin pervertido!!

- Er, não exatamente, eu não chamaria de identidade real... – reclamou o sennin.

- De qualquer forma, parece que você já desfez o genjutsu na mulher. - Kisame

- Então, vocês realmente estão atrás do Naruto... – afirmou o sennin dos sapos.

Sasuke se levanta fazendo que os outros da sala se lembrem de sua presença. Itachi lhe aplica um chute na barriga, o jogando contra a parede. Depois, ele deu um soco em seu estômago, quebrando suas costelas. Ele cai no chão e Itachi o pegou pelo pescoço segurando-o contra a parede. Itachi ficou alguns segundos encarando-o, até que ele soltou um grito de dor e angustia.

- Merda! – Naruto sai correndo em direção aos dois irmãos. Kisame o segue.

- "Ninpou, Gama Guchi Shibari!" – todo o corredor foi revestido por uma camada grossa de alguma coisa vermelha e rugosa.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Naruto com os pés presos.

- Naruto fique quieto, esse é meu jutsu! – Disse Jiraya.

Os dois Akatsuki fugiram deixando um buraco com chamas negras e um Sasuke em estado de choque.

Naruto estava caminhando junto a Jiraya ainda a procura de Tsunade. Haviam se passado algumas semanas desde o incidente com a Akatsuki. Sasuke que tinha sido gravemente ferido por Itachi, foi levado de volta à Konoha por Maito Gai, que tinha os seguido. Naruto tinha começado ao treinar sua nova técnica. Ele tinha acabado de concluir a segunda etapa do treinamento, e agora só faltava à terceira.

- Vamos!! - gritou Jiraya apontando para uma enorme cidade à sua frente.

- Kuso, não vá pulando por aí e gritando feito uma criança.

- Eh? Você parece estar de mau humor.

Realmente, Naruto ultimamente não andava muito feliz. Sentia-se um tanto iludido por Itachi. "Como ele pode ter dito para confiar nele, e depois tentar levar-lo para o caminho da morte e espaçar o próprio irmão?"

- Por que! Por que! Nós estamos no meio do meu treinamento!

Naruto não sabia, mas Jiraya podia ver por de baixo sua máscara de sentimento. Ele sabia que o gaki andava distraído e irritado por alguma coisa em relação ao que se passou naquele dia. Ele até ousa pensar que Naruto estava preocupado com Sasuke, e que a relação entre o dois envolvia algo mais.

Jiraya passou o próximo passo de seu treinamento para concluir o Rasengan e o deixou na floresta treinando. Naruto treinou até anoitecer e voltou para o albergue onde Jiraya tinha lhe dito que estariam hospedados. Tomou um banho e se sentou na varanda observando as estrelas e pensando enquanto o sennin dormia profundamente.

"O que raios está acontecendo? Kuso... Pra que Itachi quer me levar? Ou melhor, o que eles querem com a Kyuubi? O inferno... como ele pode machucar o próprio irmão daquela forma? Droga... Droga... Ele deve ser um bastardo mesmo!! Eu não consigo entendê-lo!!"

"Eu não posso ficar aqui parado. Se dane se eu vou morrer ou não, mas não posso ficar aqui parado sem respostas!" – Ele pulou pela sacada da varando e disparou a correr. – "Ele não deve estar muito longe, já que ele quer me capturar."

Naruto corria pelas ruas, sem rumo em uma corrida cega. Ele não fazia idéia onde Itachi poderia estar. Ele tentou se lembrar de como era o chakra de Itachi da última vez que eles se encontraram. O chakra dele antes da chacina do clã Uchiha era doce, protetor, quente e acolhedor, e depois passou para um chakra frio e apático, que causava frio na espinha com suas intenções assassinas e calculistas. Ele se concentrou e tentou sentir o chakra dele enquanto corria pelas florestas que ligavam as cidades vizinhas.

"Isso é loucura, mesmo se eu encontrar ele o que penso que vou fazer? Vou olhar nos seus olhos e dizer: ' Olá Itachi!! Há quanto tempo né? Eu só vim arriscar meu pescoço pra te perguntar por que você quer me levar e por que você espancou seu irmão!?' Droga eu sou idiota mesmo, acho melhor voltar."

Ele mudou sua direção fazendo ao caminho de volta. Já estava no seu limite, seus passos estavam sendo empurrados pela sua determinação.

O loiro saiu de seus pensamentos e parou quando ouviu algumas vozes.

- Heheh. Hei caras, este tem um aspecto muito bom! - uma pessoa chamou gritando para seus companheiros enquanto observavam Naruto.

Três homens saltaram das árvores rodeando Naruto. Todos eles pareciam sujos e com roupas molambentas.

O homem que havia falado antes se aproximou de Naruto, olhando-o profundamente em seus olhos.

- Você é um ninja? - o homem à esquerda perguntou, ele tinha cabelos com mexas coloridas e longas que fluía com o vento. Naruto confirmou sem entusiasmo, ele preparou-se para pensar sobre qualquer coisa que fosse lhe perguntar, ele não iria dar muita informação.

- Perfeito então… - disse o homem da direita, com cabelos pretos e curtos e olhos verdes escuros, obviamente, o líder do grupo. – pegue-o!

As palavras para fora de sua boca foram rápidas demais para Naruto registrar o que ele havia tinha dito. O homem encarou o rosto do loiro que tinha um olhar de horror. Ele estava em apuros.

Por causa do seu treinamento com Jiraya e sua tentativa idiota de encontrar Itachi, ele tinha ficado com pouco chakra, teria que usar outros métodos de defesa, mas quais?

Três dos homens aproximaram dele, deixando para trás o líder.

- Segurem-no! Eu vou lhe amarrar - o líder puxou para fora de seu casaco uma corda.

O homem com cabelo de mexas coloridas segurou Naruto, puxando o seu punho na direção do chão. Sentando sobre suas pernas, Naruto tentou acertar o outro homem que caminhava em sua direção, mas errou vergonhosamente.

Seu pulso esquerdo foi puxado para trás. O líder do grupo obviamente indignado com as tentativas de fuga chutou Naruto em seu rosto, deixando o loiro atordoado.

O sangue desceu de seus lábios e o seu braço foi puxado por outro cara por trás das costas e o líder puxou para fora uma kunai.

- Penso que devemos brincar um pouco com ele, antes de vender-lhe para algum pervertido que irá obter toda a diversão… - O homem mais alto disse.

- Eu vou ser vendido no mercado de escravos?! - Naruto alargou seus olhos, "seria comércio de escravos sexuais?!"

- Nós não vendemos qualquer coisa, só os que olham quentes, e eles precisam ser bons para foder também, e para isso que nos temos que testar o produto a ser comercializado. - Naruto não acreditava nisso. Estes homens queriam vender-lhe para pervertidos, para ser fudido e ainda queriam o violar!

Os homens o rodearam com sádicos sorrisos nos lábios. Uma kunai foi enfiada por debaixo de sua camisa, arrastando-se lentamente, cortando sua pele no processo.

- Não! Parem! - Naruto gritou e naquele momento, quatro kunais foram atiradas a partir das árvores, matando os homens. Naruto paralisou.

Uma figura de um longo manto negro pulou para fora da copa das árvores. Um chapéu palha cobrindo seu rosto. O manto tinha nuvens vermelhas sobre ele, cobrindo cada centímetro de pele.

- Você deve ter mais cuidado… Naruto-kun - Uma voz profunda familiarizada falou para fora do chapéu. Sua face foi alterada de medo, a descrença.

- Itachi...

- Devemos cuidar desse corte, parece ser profundo. - Naruto manteve-se de cabeça baixa.

O homem aproximou-se dele e cortou as cordas deixando elas no chão, voltou sua atenção para o corte sobre o tórax do garoto. Ele limpou o sangue suavemente sem ter dito nada.

Depois de tomar com cuidado o corte, ele puxou um rolo de ataduras e passou em torno dele, protegendo a pele marcada. Naruto não olhou para Itachi, nem mesmo Itachi olhou para Naruto, que era puro silêncio.

Naruto tomou fôlego e resolveu cortar o silêncio. – Itachi... – não houve resposta, mas o loiro não ia deixar a oportunidade passar. – Você vai me levar para Akatsuki? – levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos vermelhos do outro. Ele viu que Itachi estava refletindo sobre o que responder.

- Não.

- Por quê? Não era pra isso que você veio atrás de mim?

- Não.

- Mas naquele dia você não tinha ido me seqüestrar?

- Hump. – Naruto interpretou isso como sendo um sim e já estava perdendo a paciência com as palavras vazias do outro, se é que se pode considerar isso palavras.

- E por que você espancou Sasuke? Só falta dizer que você fez isso por pura maldade!!

- Hump.

- MAS QUE DESGRAÇA!! SERÁ QUE ESSA TARA POR MONOSSILABA É MAL DA SUA MALDITA FAMÍLIA??

- Hump. – Disse Itachi com um simplório sorriso por ver que tinha conseguido irritar o loiro, ele sentia saudades daquele rostinho explosivo do garoto.

Naruto parou de reclamar quando ele viu o pequeno sorriso no rosto de Itachi, esse sorriso que ele costumava lhe dar antes.

- Itachi, o que está acontecendo? Eu não consegui sentir raiva de você no final. Eu acreditei que você realmente teria fei-

- Naruto-kun. – Interrompeu Itachi. – O motivo para que fui atrás de você era para alertar a você e Jiraya que a Akatsuki começaria a se movimentar. Eu nunca lhe faria mal, você sabe disso.

- Mas e Sasuke?

- Isso não é nenhum de seus negócios! – Falou Itachi sério, deixando o menor sem graça.

Naruto se levantou preparando para ir embora, ele tinha entendido a resposta do outro como um ponto final em seu pequeno diálogo. Deu as costas para Itachi, mas não chegou a dar dois passos e foi puxado para um abraço.

- Mas o que..! - Naruto não terminou a fala, pois Itachi tinha encostado seus lábios no do loiro de uma forma doce. Itachi passou sua língua por entre os lábios do outro, pedindo passagem, que lhe foi concedida.

O beijo começou a se tornar quente, o moreno deitou o loiro no chão, uma de suas mão afagava os cabelos loiros revoltos, enquanto a outra passeava por entre as coxas, fazendo que Naruto soltasse alguns gemidos em meio à batalha de línguas.

Itachi interrompeu o beijo, e atacou o pescoço do loiro, lhe dando leves chupões, deixando pequenas marcas por onde passava. Ele já conseguia sentir a ereção de Naruto roçando contra a sua. Despiu o loiro, lambeu seus mamilos fazendo Naruto se mexer um pouco desconfortável.

- Relaxe, Naruto-kun.

Naruto obedeceu, Itachi começou a lamber sua ereção, lambia toda a extensão e depois passou a chupar seu membro, o loiro começou a soltar gemidos mais altos.

- Itachi eu vou... – Naruto já estava quase chegando ao ápice de seu prazer. O moreno parou o que fez Naruto soltar um rosnado de desaprovação. Itachi retirou suas roupas, e virou o loiro de costa, chupou seus próprios dedos e introduziu no menor, fazendo Naruto soltar um grito de dor, o moreno começou a movimentar os dedos dentro do outro até que Naruto começasse a se acostumar. Ele parou e se sentou, puxando o loiro em seu colo, passou as pernas dele por cima da sua e encaixou se membro na entrada do loiro.

- Isso vai doer um pouco Naruto. – o loiro envolveu os braços em torno do pescoço de Itachi. O moreno começou com estocadas leves observando Naruto com lágrimas nos olhos e mordendo seu lábio inferior. "É realmente bonito de se ver as expressões desse loiro" – pensou Itachi. O Uchiha acelerava o ritmo puxando a cintura de Naruto, que já não conseguia mais abafar os gemidos até que os dois gozaram.

Naruto continuou abraçado a Itachi, ele olhava nos seus olhos que já a muito tinha desativado o Sharingan.

- Itachi... – Ele desmaiou no colo do outro. Itachi deitou-se no chão abraçando o loirinho, ele sabia que Naruto tinha acabado de sair de seu treinamento e passou a noite lhe procurando, ele deveria estar exausto.

Naruto acordou quando estava amanhecendo, viu que Itachi estava acordado o observando e sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho.

- Acho melhor você voltar, Jiraya irá ficar preocupado com você. – Itachi lhe atirou as roupas.

Quando Naruto terminou de se vestir, Itachi se aproximou e lhe deu um terno beijo.

- Até a próxima Naruto-kun. – nisso Itachi se dissipou em um vários corvos.

- Ah? Nani? – o loiro ficou um pouco atordoado e foi embora. Chegando no albergue, se surpreendeu ao ver que o pervertido sennin ainda dormia. Ele deitou em sua cama e ficou perdido em meio em seus pensamentos, até que eles foram interrompidos por um comentário maldoso.

- _Treinou_ muito essa noite Naruto? – Perguntou o velho sennin com um sádico sorriso no rosto. Naruto jurava que aquela pergunta tinha duplo significado, mas não teria como ele souber, teria? Por fim ele achou que estava imaginando coisas.

- Sim! Gastei todo o meu chakra ero-sennin!!

**Aviso(6): Estou pretendendo colocar Mpreg ( Gravidez masculina), Mas devo confessar que nem eu gosto muito disso!! Já bolei como seria a fic com ou sem Mpreg( se tiver, isso não garante que fará a fic mais feliz! ) Por isso abro votação!! Eu sempre recolho de reviews de três sites de fiction diferentes!! **

**Aviso(7):Aposto que vocês se assustaram no começo da fic não é? Acharam que iriam ter SasuNaru?? O Sasuke terá paixão platônica**.

Bem, acabou os Avisos, espero que gostem!! EU QUERO REVIEWS!! Pois quando não se recebem muitas reviews dá a entender que não estão gostando né? E pra que continuar uma fic que ninguém gosta né?

Quem quiser me add no msn está awi:

Bjs!! Eu realmente amo vocês!!


	6. O Informante e o Plano

Ae!! Hoje eu tirei o dia par atualizar as fics!! Espero que gostem !! A votação continua!!

Enquete: Deve ter Mpreg ou não?

Eu amo vocês!! Meus fieis leitores, sem vocês essa fic não existiriam e por isso não esqueçam as reviews!!

Naruto não me pertence, mas um dia eu o compro no mercado negro!! Huahuhahauha

Capítulo todo arrumadinho e corrigidinho pela Anjo Setsuna, minha xará XD Thanks very very much xará!

**Capitulo 6: O Informante e o Plano**

Naruto acordou e não encontrou Jiraya, ele saiu à procura do sennin. O loiro queria uma dica para poder continuar com o treinamento. Então avista o velho conversando com alguém dentro de um restaurante e entra no estabelecimento.

- Ei Ero-sennin, que faz aqui? E quem é esse cara? – Naruto observou o homem que estava com Jiraya, ele era um pouco maior que ele e usava roupas azul marinho, sua blusa de manga longas e gola rolé, seu rosto fino e pálido com olhos negros como a noite, cabelos da mesma cor só que porem um pouco desbotado que caiam até seus ombros, parecia alguém que ele conhecia...

- ITA- o loiro foi cortado pelo outro que lhe deu um beijo, Itachi observou o movimento na loja para ver se alguém tinha o notado, enquanto "calava" o loirinho que lutava para se libertar do homem. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – Naruto indagou totalmente vermelho, por um momento tinha até se esquecido de Jiraya.

Jiraya se divertia com os dois garotos na sua frente. Ele achava que Naruto gostava de Sasuke, nunca teria imaginado que ele era caído por Itachi, até a noite passada.

_Jiraya tinha notado que ultimamente Naruto tinha mudado, ele andava muito distraído e mal-humorado. Não era o normal do garoto barulhento e feliz que ele tinha conhecido antes._

_Ele estava em seu quanto deitado esperando Naruto voltar. Ouviu o garoto entrar no meio da noite. Fingiu dormir e viu Naruto ir direto para o banheiro, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado e um tempo depois viu o loiro sair e se vestir para depois abrir à porta que dava acesso a varanda e se sentar do lado de fora. Naruto tinha permanecido assim por um tempo. Jiraya o ouviu murmurar "Kuso" e se levantar para depois fugir para à escuridão._

_Ele o seguiu e viu o momento em que ele foi atacado por outros caras. Estava preste a atacar e salvar seu aluno quando viu Itachi aparecer e matar os homens que abusavam de seu pupilo. Então ele viu Naruto e Itachi conversarem e do nada começarem se agarrar. Ele teve uma hemorragia nasal e achou que era hora de ir embora._

_Depois de algum tempo viu seu pupilo chegar com a roupa toda amassada e seu cabelo bagunçado. E perguntou em uma voz cheia de sarcasmo:_

_- __Treinou__ muito essa noite Naruto?_

_- Sim! Gastei todo o meu chakra Ero-sennin! – respondia Naruto dando um de seus melhores sorrisos. Então ele notou que Naruto tinha voltado a ser Naruto._

- Hei Ero-sennin!! Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo 'ttebayo? – Implorou Naruto cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho. Itachi teve que pegar um guardanapo para limpar o monte de sangue que saía de seu nariz.

- Bem Naruto, o seu koi é o nosso informante. – Falou Jiraya.

- Koi?? Informante?? Do que você está falando Ero-sennin?

- Bem, vocês não são namorados?

Naruto ficou extremamente vermelho. Ele não tinha pensado nos dois como namorados. Itachi observava Naruto com um misto de divertimento no rosto. Então o que era constrangimento na face do loiro se tornou tristeza. – Nós não somos namorados não Ero-sennin.

- Não, então o que somos? – Perguntou Itachi ainda sorrindo. – Você não quer ser meu namorado Naru-chan?

Jiraya se levantou quando ele viu algumas garotas de peitos fartos passarem e as seguiu.

- Não é isso é que... é que eu... Você ainda não me respondeu o que faz aqui?

- Se eu responder você aceita ser meu namorado Naruto?

- Você realmente quer que eu seja meu namorado?

- Uhum.

- Está bem, mas só se você me prometer uma coisa.

- O que quiser.

- Promete não me abandonar de novo? – Itachi refletiu sobre o assunto, ele não poderia prometer algo que não poderia cumprir então resolver dar algo que o loiro se sentisse seguro com ele.

- Me dê seu braço. – Naruto estendeu seu braço. Itachi levantou a manga da blusa até a altura do cotovelo e mordeu a ponta de seu dedo fazendo sangrar um pouco. Fez alguns selos de mão e apoiou o dedão sangrento no antebraço do garoto. Naruto sentiu seu braço queimar um pouco e então um desenho de um corvo se formou onde Itachi havia colocado seu dedo antes.

- O que é isso?

- Isso é um modo de você me chamar toda vez que precisar de mim ou vice-versa, olhe é só pensar em mim como eu vou fazer agora pensando em você. – Itachi levantou sua blusa e mostrou seu antebraço. Não tinha nada, mas logo começou a se formar um desenho de corvo onde Itachi passou um pouco de sangue. Naruto sentiu sua própria marca começar a queimar e logo parar de doer.

- Como nós estamos próximos à queimação passa rápido, mas isso serve como um alerta para conseguir te encontrar. Quanto mais perto eu chegar de você, cada vez menos a marca queimará.

- Agora você pode responder minha pergunta?

- Ah, sim. Eu sou o informante de Jiraya. Eu sou um espião, infiltrado na Akatsuki. Eu não tenho interesse nenhum nessa organização então não me custa nada passar informação sobre ela, e acho que eles nunca desconfiaram mesmo.

- Mas então, o que você pretende? Quais os seus planos? Onegai Itachi me diz você não confia em mim?! – Naruto olhou sério para Itachi. O Uchiha desviou o olhar. Não tinha certeza se deveria compartilhar seus planos com ele. Naruto tinha contato todos os dias com Sasuke. E se ele lhe contasse? E se ele sem querer deixasse escapar para seu irmão. Ele não poderia correr o risco não é mesmo? – Então acho que não deveríamos ser namorados já que não confia em mim. – o loiro se levantou e saiu pela porta do restaurante deixando o Uchiha para trás boquiaberto, não era esse tipo de reação que ele queria causar.

Naruto encontrou com Jiraya espiando as garotas nos termas. – Hey, velhote tarado vamos continuar com o meu treinamento!

- Ah não, você está de mal-humor de novo. Não venha me dizer que você já brigou com o seu koi?

- ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!!

--

Naruto estava deitado embaixo de uma árvore dando um tempo em seu treinamento. Ele estava muito distraído que mal sentiu seu braço queimar. Depois quando lhe passou a incomodar que ele se lembrou do que Itachi tinha feito. Por um momento ele pensou em ignorar, mas e se fosse algo importante? E se Itachi tivesse ferido e precisasse de sua ajuda? Ele levantou em um salto e correu na direção de seus instintos.

Não muito distante ele avistou Itachi embaixo de uma árvore totalmente ileso.

- O que você quer?

- Eu vou lhe dizer o que você quer saber, mas você não pode dizer isso á ninguém muito menos Sasuke, se você abrir sua boca não hesitarei em matá-lo. – Naruto viu que Itachi não estava pra brincadeira, e apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Muito bem, sente-se.

O loiro se sentou de frente para ele, Itachi deu longo suspiro e começou a explicar.

- Bem não vou entrar em detalhes vou ser o mais direto possível, certo?

-Certo.

- O meu clã pretendia fazer um ritual para extrair a Kyuubi de você quando era pequeno...

- E isso não seria bom, quero dizer aí não teria mais esse demônio dentro de mim!

- Deixe-me continuar... Se eles extraíssem a Kyuubi você morreria no processo, e isso não é o pior, eles iriam usá-lo para dar um golpe militar em Konoha. Então eu fui e destruí o clã para o seu bem e o da aldeia. – respirou fundo pensativo e continuou - Eu deixei o meu irmão vivo, pois vi que ele tinha potencial e é diferente dos outros. Ele tem o destino de proteger a aldeia e restabelecer o clã Uchiha, para isso ele tem que se tornar forte, nem que para isso ele tenha que procurar poder do modo mais sombrio. É para isso que ele precisa sentir ódio. – fitou o rosto assombrado do loiro - Eu farei de tudo para que ele siga o caminho que eu planejei pra ele, acabarei com todos que entrarem no meu caminho.

Naruto começou a chorar com o horror sobre tudo que tinha acabado de ouvir. O brilho sádico nos olhos de Itachi fez com que o loiro recuasse e tentasse se levantar, mas seus joelhos tremiam e o máximo que conseguiu foi cair para trás.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Itachi se aproximando de Naruto, mas quando foi lhe tocar Naruto recuou mais.

- NÃO ME TOQUE!! COMO VOCÊ OUSA BRINCAR COM A VIDA DAS PESSOAS! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O SEU PRÓPRIO IRMÃO? VOCÊ ESTÁ MANIPULANDO ELE! – Naruto cuspia as palavras na cara de Itachi enquanto lágrimas escorriam por toda sua face.

- Você não precisa entender. Eu apenas te falei o que você queria. – o moreno aproximou de Naruto e lhe beijou, Naruto tentou empurrar Itachi sem sucesso. – Apenas confie em mim.

- Eu confiei em você uma vez, e o que aconteceu? Eu fiquei internado em um maldito hospital doente por sua causa!

- Do que você está falando?

- Não é da sua conta!

- Entenda eu não posso deixar que Sasuke seja quebrado pelos mimos de Konoha. Ele tem que se tornar forte para ajudar Konoha a manter a paz.

Naruto tentava aceitar, porém achava que nunca seria capaz de aceitar tal absurdo.

- Eu não vou te ajudar com isso! – Falou mais calmo. Itachi sentou e lhe abraçou por trás.

- Eu não lhe pediria isso.

- Eu nunca vou concordar com esse plano maluco.

- Não precisa, só não se meta em meu caminho. – os dois ficaram assim por um tempo até o loiro resolver ir embora.

Naruto se reuniu a Jiraya, ele tinha lhe dito que tinha pistas do paradeiro de Tsunade.

- Lá está ela!! – disse Jiraya apontando na direção de um par de peitões em um cassino.

- Obaa-chan, Shizune-neechan?

- Olha se não é o gaki e o Jiraya!! – respondeu Tsunade sem emoções, concentrada em seu caça-níquel.

- Ué? Vocês se conhecem – disse um Jiraya confuso.

- Ah sim! Ele foi o paciente de Tsunade-sama há alguns anos atrás. - falou Shizune segurando um porquinho bem kawaii na opinião de Naruto.

* * *

Não esqueçam as reviews meus adoráveis leitores.!!

My MSN: thecrazyara(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com


	7. Sentimentos Guardados

Bem queridos leitores, me desculpem pela demora, mas ultimamente andei meio que sem motivação. Este capítulo ele é o penúltimo dessa fase!! O próximo (que pretendo escrever nessa semana) será o ultimo e meio clichê. Então irei iniciar a terceira e fase que é com o Naruto com seus quinze anos e ai a coisa se tornará seria. Até agora era só uma introdução para o que vem por ai... Sei que muitos irão querer me matar pelo fim que darei a fic, mas era o que tinha planejado desde o início.

Espero que gostem do capitulo! Eu levei uma semana para consegui escreve-lo, pois não tinha planejado muito bem como escreveria está fase, mas em compensação a terceira fase em minha opinião, as atualizações virão mais rápidas!!

Naruto não é meu, se fosse ele seria abusado sexualmente todos os dias e noite!! Huahuahauhauhauhauaa

Agradecimentos especiais a Anjo Setsuna, sem ela este capitulo estaria cheio de errinho XD Thanks xará do meu kokoro /o/

**Capitulo 7: Sentimentos Guardados**

- Ah sim! Ele foi o paciente de Tsunade-sama há alguns anos atrás. - falou Shizune segurando um porquinho bem kawaii na opinião de Naruto.

- Paciente? – Perguntou Jiraya curioso.

- É, o gaki andou numa faze exagerada de EMOções, mas isso não vem ao caso. – respondeu Tsunade desinteressada no assunto e ignorando os resmungos do jovem loiro. – O que vocês vieram fazer atrás de mim?

- Vamos comer primeiro. - Jiraya apontou para um restaurante pequeno e bem modesto do outro lado da rua que era possível ser visto de dentro do cassino.

Eles entraram no estabelecimento, se sentaram em uma mesa e fizeram seus pedidos. Após todos eles terem enchido suas barriginhas e Naruto ter acabado com o estoque de ramen do restaurante, Tsunade deu início à conversa.

- Então, por que você veio me ver?

- Tsu, para dizer a verdade, a vila da folha quer que você se torne a quinta Hokage.

A reação de todos naquela mesa tinha sido de total espanto. Naruto tinha perdido o fôlego de tão surpreso que tinha ficado. " A quinta Hokage? O que é isso assim de repente?"

- O terceiro, ele está... – começou Jiraya que foi interrompido por Tsunade.

- Isso foi obra do Orochimaru, eu ouvi, ele me disse.

- Hey, por que a obaa-chan tem que ser a Hokage?

- Quieto Naruto! Então, qual vai ser a sua resposta? Vai aceitar?

- Eu me recuso. não irei apostar minha vida em ser Hokage. Ser um Hokage é uma merda. Ninguém fora um idiota faria isso!

Naruto partiu para cima dela, tentando lhe acertar um soco, mas foi impedido por Jiraya.

- Me larga! Eu não posso perdoar ninguém que fale mal de ser Hokage. – gritou Naruto tentando se desvencilhar de Jiraya e chamando a atenção das pessoas no restaurante.

- Vamos terminar isso lá fora. – disse Tsunade subindo na mesa.

Do lado de fora do restaurante, Jiraya soltava um suspiro de reprovação pela imaturidade de Tsunade em querer lutar contra uma criança que não teria a menor chance contra a sannin. Ele ficou observando quando Naruto tentou atacá-la com algumas kunais e ter sido jogado longe por apenas uma dedada de Tsunade.

- Ei criança! Vou te perguntar uma coisa antes que você desmaie, por que você fica tão excitado com a palavra Hokage?

- Porque diferente de você, eu realmente quero me tornar Hokage! E eu vou porque este é meu sonho. – Naruto respondeu usando um de seus melhores sorrisos. Ele percebeu que ela tinha abaixado à guarda e foi para uma segunda tentativa de ataque frustrada com um Rasengan nível dois. Tsunade para poder se defender do ataque dele abriu uma cratera no chão para parar o ataque do garoto.

- Jiraya! Foi você que ensinou o Rasengan para ele? Ensinando algo que ele não pode aprender e acreditando que você é o mestre dele. É melhor ele não pensar dessa forma. Crianças tão tolas não deveriam brincar com sonhos idiotas de se tornar Hokage.

- Sua idiota! Eu não estou brincando. Em três dias eu completo essa técnica!

- Um homem não deve voltar com suas palavras.

- Eu não vou voltar com minhas palavras.

- Bem então. Já que é assim eu vou te dar uma semana. Se você completar essa técnica eu vou reconhecer que você pode se tornar Hokage e vou te dar esse colar, – ela aponta para um colar com um cristal verde no decote do kimono entre seus seios. - mas se não eu vou ficar com todo o seu dinheiro. – disse ele lhe mostrando uma bolsa em forma de sapo.

"Ah meu sapinho, quando foi que ela pegou?" – pensou o desesperado Naruto.

--

Durante seis dias e noites, Naruto passou treinando duro, e por vezes até mesmo se esquecendo de comer. Ele sentia-se frustrado. Não conseguiu avançar em nada na técnica e não queria perder para Tsunade. Iria provar para ela que era capaz de aperfeiçoar a técnica, apesar de até mesmo ele estar perdendo a confiança, pois só lhe restava mais àquela noite para treinar.

O ninja loiro estava esgotado e tinha resolvido parar um pouco para recuperar a energia. Estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore observando o céu estrelado por entre as folhas que se mexiam por causa do vento forte do crepúsculo de um jeito misterioso.

Ele sentiu alguém se aproximar do local onde ele se encontrava. Se levantou velozmente e tomou o cuidado de se esconder entre os galhos da árvore, sacou uma kunai para se proteger, de quem quer que seja, que estivesse fazendo uma caminhada noturna. Então avistou um vulto passar por debaixo da árvore e então sumir.

-Ueh? Sumiu? Será que é um fan-fantaSMAAAAAA... AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – o vulto agarrou Naruto pelas costas. – ME SOLTA... VÁ DE RETO... ME LAR... - Então ele parou ao notar que o suposto fantasma lhe estendeu dois pedaços de papel retangulares.

- Naruto-kun, o que acha de relaxar um pouco. Você está muito tenso.

- Ita-Itachi é você? Ufa... Achei que fosse-

- Um fantasma? – Naruto ficou vermelho ao ponto de ser confundido com um pimentão.

- O que você quer. Estou no meio do meu treinamento. Não posso ficar-me distraindo!

- Então você ainda está chateado comigo né? E uma pena, pois eu comprei ingressos para o festival na cidade vizinha e achei que você gostaria de ir para descansar a cabeça um pouco. – disse ele voltando a sacudir os dois papéis em frente ao seu rosto.

Naruto parou para pensar por um momento. Ele realmente estava precisando de se distrair. Ele andará muito tenso com essa aposta maluca que fizera com Tsunade e apesar de não ter tempo para conseguir concluir a técnica, o único jeito seria tentar ganhar na sorte, mas no estado que estava se conseguisse recuperar seu chakra para pelo menos se levantar da cama seria um milagre.

- Eu quero ir.

E assim os dois saíram da floresta para se divertirem um pouco. Naruto ao entrar na cidade viu várias pessoas com kimonos tradicionais caminharem em direção ao centro, do lado oposto da onde estava. Itachi o levou para um quarto de hotel escutando os protestos do loiro. "Pervertido"

Itachi estendeu um kimono de cor branca com detalhes em vermelho para Naruto.

- Você escolheu para mim? – Naruto perguntou. Ele não tinha o costume de ganhar presentes, para falar a verdade ele não se lembrava de ter ganhado nada até hoje em sua vida. Ninguém sabia, mas a cor vermelha e branca eram suas cores favoritas desde a infância e não o costumeiro uniforme laranja, pois na realidade ele tinha começado a usar está cor para chamar a atenção dos moradores da vila e também os aldeões sempre se recusaram a vender roupas descentes na esperança que fosse morto em uma missão por ser um alvo fácil. Vermelho sempre o fez se lembrar de Itachi e branco sempre foi uma cor que lhe acalmava o coração.

- Ah, você não gostou? Eu achei que você estivesse cansad-

- Obrigado Itachi! Eu adorei! Vou tomar banho. – Disse ele tentando segurar as lágrimas e saindo correndo para o banheiro com a cabeça baixa.

Naruto abriu a torneira do chuveiro e deixou a água morna lavar sua alma. Ele fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na parede a fim de pensar um pouco. Sempre que ele se encontrava com Itachi, acabava se sentindo confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos. Em meio aos devaneios, ele nem percebeu quando Itachi abriu a porta do banheiro e adentrou no cômodo.

O moreno percebeu como o Naruto parecia estar meditativo e entrou debaixo do chuveiro abraçando o menor pelas costas.

- Hey! Mate!! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Vim lavar suas costas Naruto-kun.

- Idiota! – Naruto pegou sua toalha e retirou-se do banheiro antes que morresse com uma hemorragia nasal.

Enquanto Itachi terminava seu banho, o loiro se vestiu com o kimono que havia lhe sido comprado e foi se olhar em frente ao espelho. O kimono ficou perfeito em seu corpo, parecia que até tinha sido feito sobre medida. Naruto enrubesceu ao ver Itachi sair do banho apenas com uma toalha e ficou a contemplá-lo admirando seu reflexo. Ele se aproximou do menor e o puxou para cama o fazendo sentar sobre ela. Itachi ajoelhou-se no chão e pegou o seu fino calcanhar lhe dando beijos suaves em seus dedos do pé subindo com delicadeza até os seus joelhos.

- Ah!!... - gemeu - O-o que você está fazendo? Pensei que nós íamos ao festival!

- Nós vamos, mas me dê só mais um minuto. – Ele retirou uma fita vermelha com um pequenino sino e amarrou em seu tornozelo e levantou capturando os lábios do loirinho em um apaixonante beijo só parando quando sentiram falta de ar. (N/A: eles não poderiam respirar pelo nariz não? Seria um belo lemon tentando conter a hemorragia causada por pensamentos nada inocentes, mas... ¬¬).

- Eu te amo Naruto. – o menor arregalou os olhos, não esperava uma confissão tão repentina.

- Eu... Eu... - ele não tinha idéia como responder a declaração. Uma parte sua dizia: "Vá em frente, diz que também o ama", e a outra se sentia totalmente insegura. Itachi colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Naruto o fazendo se calar, como se falasse: "não precisa dizer agora", ele entendia perfeitamente o loiro, ele era apenas uma criança que já vivia vida de adulto, mas não poderia cobrar dele além do que poderia lhe dar.

Os dois saíram para o centro da cidade e entraram nas ruas do festival. Naruto nunca tinha estado em um festival tão belo como este. Ele se lembrava de ter ouvido falar sobre os festivais de Konoha, mas nunca tivera chance de ir. Sempre ficou recluso em seu apartamento, principalmente nos que comemoravam a sua maior maldição.

- Está tão cheio aqui, né? – disse Naruto com um arrepio. Ele não gostava de ficar perto de muitas pessoas. Itachi o puxou pela cintura o fazendo ficarem colados, lado a lado.

O moreno o levou para jogar e comerem as guloseimas que o festival oferecia aos seus turistas, ele estava feliz de ver que no fundo do Uzumaki ainda existia uma criança querendo se mostrar para o mundo. Aqueles sorrisos meigos, o moreno nunca fora bobo ao ponto de se enganar pelos seus sorrisos. Ele conseguia ver além, e sabia distinguir quando eles eram verdadeiros como os que o loiro lhe dava agora.

Eles tinham parado na colina para admirar os fogos de artifícios. Naruto tinha até se esquecido de seus problemas nesta noite e aproveitou cada segundo se divertindo do lado de uma pessoa que realmente o amava. Ele contemplava o céu colorido pelos fogos, feliz até que as dúvidas voltaram a assolar em sua mente. O jovem temia o que poderia acontecer se os dois ficassem juntos e alguém descobrisse; sobre os planos de Itachi: que não tinham ficado muito claro; sobre se realmente o amava e não estar o usando para algum de seus planos... Ele realmente tinha medo, medo de ficar sozinho outra vez, ele não agüentaria se aquelas palavras fossem mais uma parte de um jogo que estivesse fazendo para no fim o quebrar. Sua cabeça doía muito, se agarrou as vestes negras de Itachi, deu mais uma olhada para o céu brilhante e colorido e então tudo escureceu...

- Naruto... – Itachi o pegou no colo antes que caísse no chão. – Hey, Naruto acorde... Simplesmente ele não reagia. Itachi o colocou nas costa e o levou de volta para o hotel. Lá, ele o deitou sobre a cama e rabiscou uma mensagem para Jiraya.

_---_

_Jiraya-sama_

_Naruto está passando mal e está muito pálido. Não sei o porquê de ele ter passado mal. _

_Nós estávamos em um festival quando ele desmaiou der repente. _

_Vou deixá-lo onde estava treinando mais cedo. _

_---_

Itachi mandou a mensagem por uma gralha, que logo chegou às mãos de Jiraya, que leu a mensagem com uma ruga de preocupação.

-Ah... Droga, até agora o Naruto não voltou... Acho melhor ir buscá-lo antes que ele morra por esgotamento de chakra... – encenou o velhote, que estava acompanhado de Shizune e Tsunade em um bar. Por sorte as duas não tinham percebido quando a gralha lhe entregou a mensagem.

- Pode deixar Jiraya-sama, eu o busco. – se disponibilizou Shizune.

- Não precisa... Eu o busco...

- Não, eu faço questão. Você e Tsunade-sama devem estar querendo conversar não? – a loira lançou um olhar maligno para a morena que se levantou as pressas para ir atrás de Naruto.

--

Itachi tomou o cuidado de trocar as roupas de Naruto e o levou para a clareira onde ele treinava e o deitou debaixo da árvore. Ele ficou esperando que Jiraya fosse buscá-lo, e ficou vigiando o pequenino que ainda estava desacordado. Até que ouviu alguém se aproximar, mas ele sabia que o chakra da pessoa que se aproximava não era de Jiraya. Ele se escondeu e pegou uma kunai. Uma mulher de cabelos curtos correu em direção a Naruto e tentou acordá-lo. Itachi percebeu que a mulher deveria estar lá a mando de Jiraya e permitiu que o levasse, mas a seguiu por segurança.

--

Shizune deitou Naruto na cama e foi chamar Tsunade, ela tinha tentado acordar Naruto, mas o garoto não respondia. Ela os encontrou no mesmo bar em que havia os deixado mais cedo e os levou para o quarto. Tsunade o examinou e usou chakra curativo em sua cabeça.

- Ele teve um colapso, talvez por causa do treinamento ou alguma coisa que esteja o afligindo pode ter o feito se esgotar, e seu corpo com a pressão do treinamento junto com a mente cansada pode ter o feito ficar nervoso e ter uma pequena recaída.

- Recaída? Do que você está falando?

- Lembra quando Shizune tinha dito que ele tinha sido meu paciente? Foi por causa de problemas psicológicos. O garoto estava totalmente fragmentado quando Sarutobi-sensei pediu para que cuidasse dele...

Tsunade explicou tudo a Jiraya. Também lhe explicou que nunca tinha conseguido descobrir o que tinha lhe causado a depressão e disse que o motivo por não ter insistido em descobrir fora porque ela tinha achado que o motivo fossem as agressões constantes da aldeia.

- E quando foi isso? – perguntou finalmente Jiraya.

- Um pouco mais de cinco anos, logo após o massacre Uchiha.

- Ele ficará bem?

- Vai, mas não creio que ele vá acordar antes de depois de amanhã o que faz ele perder a aposta. Este garoto pode parecer não temer nada Jiraya, mas na verdade ele é muito frágil. Ele só aprendeu a camuflar muito bem o que sente com uma máscara de um garoto feliz e forte, mas por dentro ele está em ruínas. – dito isso ela e Shizune se retiraram do quarto deixando Jiraya sozinho com Naruto.

- Você ouviu isso? – perguntou Jiraya para o vácuo.

- Hai. – disse Itachi saindo das sombras. Ele se lembrava de Naruto ter começado a falar algo do tipo, mas na ocasião não tinha dado muita importância. Agora ele estava envergonhado, nunca imaginara o quanto Naruto sofrerá por causa de seus atos.

- Então também acho que você deva entender que não quero que chegue perto dele.

Itachi arregalou os olhos. Não esperava algo assim vindo do sennin.

- Então estamos entendidos, certo?

- Hai. – Disse Itachi sumindo mais uma vez nas sombras.

Jiraya suspirou e se sentou na beira da cama do loiro. Só ai percebeu uma fita vermelha com um pequeno e dourado sino amarrado no tornozelo do garoto. Sabia que Naruto não ficaria satisfeito com sua decisão.

--

**No dia seguinte...**

Naruto tinha se recuperado e acordado antes do previsto. Ele, Jiraya, Shizune e Tsunade enfrentaram Orochimaru e Kabuto que queriam obrigar Tsunade a curar os ferimentos nos braços do sennin cobra. Naruto conseguiu completar o Rasengan com o auxilio de um kage bushin, provando para Tsunade que ele poderia se tornar Hokage e mudando sua concepção de o que realmente significava ser Hokage.

Depois desse dia agitado, eles se preparavam para partir. Naruto acordou mais cedo e foi para a floresta. Queria mostrar o colar e contar o que aconteceu para Itachi, mas ele simplesmente não aparecia. Por um momento ele achou que estava fazendo errado na convocação, continuou a persistir.

- Não adianta, ele não virá.

- O que você está dizendo Ero-sennin?

- Eu falei para ele não vir mais, ele estava te machucando. – respondeu o velho homem se virando para encarar Naruto. Os sentimentos que ele viu nos olhos de seu pupilo ficariam em sua memória para sempre. Eram olhos frios que escondiam sentimentos de solidão e raiva, como se seus olhos azuis que normalmente tão vivos e cheios de alegria tivessem virado um cubo de gelo.

- Quem você pensa que é para decidir o que é melhor para mim "Jiraya"? Meu pai? – sua voz era carregada de sarcasmo, nem parecia o garoto hiperativo e ninja imprevisível número um de Konoha. – Ah é mesmo! Não tem como você ser, pois meu pai morreu covardemente selando a Kyuubi em mim e morrendo em seguida não é mesmo?

- Naruto...

- Sempre vivi sozinho, então acho que já aprendi o que é bom e o que não é para mim. Mesmo se eu fizesse algo que viria a me prejudicar isso não seria da sua conta! – disse ele em um tom arrastado e desprovido de qualquer sentimento, parecendo até outra pessoa que falava por ele.

- Hei, vocês estão prontos? – chamou Tsunade.

- Ah! Mas claro, vamos? – disse Naruto dando um sorriso enorme que ofuscava facilmente o brilho do sol para Tsunade, o que assustou Jiraya por causa da mudança tão drástica. Ele nunca ouvira Naruto falar assim com ninguém antes e depois fingir que nada tivesse acontecido.

Naruto se sentia triste, como Itachi poderia sumir assim só porque seu sensei mandou? Por acaso quando ele destruiu o clã ele esqueceu de levar o orgulho Uchiha com ele? Tinha virado pau mandado? Mas se tinha por que ele não o obedecia também? "Droga de pensamentos estúpidos que não ajudam em nada! Kuso!" E ainda por cima, ele sentia remorso por ter falado daquela forma com Jiraya. Sabia que a intenção do velho homem era lhe proteger, mas isso o irritava. No meio da estrada Naruto se adiantou para alcançar seu sensei, deixando as duas mulheres para trás, elas estavam tão entretidas conversando que nem perceberam quando os dois se distanciaram.

- Hoi, Ero-sennin!

-... – Jiraya continuou a seguir seu caminho ignorando o jovem loiro, que em sua opinião, estava o pirraçando como se fosse uma criança de oito anos de idade e não o lendário sennin.

- Eu só queria me desculpar. – dito isso Naruto voltou a caminhar distante do homem até que ouviu ele murmurar.

- Era isso que estava em seu coração não era? Sobre Minato. – Naruto não respondeu. Odiava falar a respeito do seu "Perfeito Pai Hokage".- Você não devia pensar assim dele. Tudo que ele fe-

- Não cola mais. Não venha com esse papo que tudo que ele fez foi por mim. Não percebeu como eu sou fudido. Meus pais estão mortos. Ninguém me reconhece. Eu sou gay. Meu namorado é um nuke-nin. Todo mundo me odeia. O que mais falta acontecer?

- O que aconteceu com aquela determinação toda de antes, quando você ganhou a aposta da Tsunade.

- Foi embora junto com Itachi.

- Então esse mal-humor todo é por causa dele, não é? Você tinha ficado da mesma forma quando ele tentou te seqüestrar.

- Não importa mias não é mesmo? Você o mandou embora.

- E você acha que ele iria me obedecer se não desejasse? Eu não mando nele Naruto, ele se afastou porque quis. – Naruto o fitou com um olhar sofrido, no fundo sabia que era aquilo, andara se perguntando por que diabos ele iria obedecer a Jiraya. Estava cansado disso, de ser sempre abandonado quando Itachi se cansava de brincar com ele e talvez Jiraya tenha mesmo razão, parecia que Itachi só o prejudicava.

- Então é isso... – disse ele se afastando de Jiraya.

* * *

The End... Capitulo sete \o/

Espero que tenham gostado, me desculpem por roubar um pouco do manga, e já aproveito para dizer que o próximo também terá um pouquinho do mangá (axo que vocês sabem até que parte né ¬¬), mas depois disso eu vou fugir bastante do enredo do mangá.

Bem mereço reviews?? ONEGAIIIII

My msn: Thecrazyara (quinze quilos em inglês – nada haver, viajei né? - ARROBA) hotmail (ponto) com

Bjs!!


	8. Fazendo as Pazes

Oi!! Desculpem pela demora mais uma vez! Mas esta ai o ultimo capitulo da 2ª fase!! E o bicho vai pegar na próxima! Imagina o Naruto com seus lindo 15 anos??(hemorragia nasal)

Esse capitulo tem um pouquinho de NaruxNaruKbushin! Não se assustem!!

Bem quero agradecer as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic e mandam reviews!!

Bem nesse tem clichê como havia avisado, mas agora num vai ter muito naum!! Quase num vai ter clichê e o ki tiver vai ser pouquinho! Bem aproveitem ai!! Bjs!! Eu amo vcccssss!!

Naruto não é meu, mas um dia eu uso um programa de haker pra ser meu!!huhuhuhaauha

**AVISO: Tem yaoi, pegassum de dois meninos! Se não gosta, não leia! Respeite as pessoas que gostem, pois cada um tem seu gosto, não aceitarei nenhum tipo de desaforo e builing por causa disso, se não irei falar para o administrador e ele irá banir todos huahauhauhau. Se eu respeito o gosto alheio acho que também mereço ser respeitada!! XD**

**Tdu betadinho pela Anjo Setsuna, thanks very much o/**

**Capitulo 8: Fazendo as pazes**

Era noite e Naruto se encontrava deitado no telhado de sua casa contemplando a misteriosa escuridão. Mais cedo ele tinha brigado com Sasuke, e não foi uma das brigas que normalmente aconteciam entre eles, dessa vez foi algo sério e alguém poderia ter saído seriamente ferido.

O loiro havia ido visitá-lo no hospital e o moreno o tinha chamado para uma luta. Sasuke parecia perturbado com alguma coisa. Naruto aceitou, mas não imaginava que a coisa toda seria levada ao extremo como tinha acontecido. Eles quase mataram um ao outro usando de suas técnicas mais poderosas, Rasengan e Chidori, mas por sorte Kakashi apareceu e os desviou fazendo que acertassem os tanques de água do hospital. Depois disso eles não se viram mais, mas algo o dizia que aquilo era só o começo.

- Aff... Espero que você não seja idiota ao ponto de cair no jogo de Itachi. – suspirou ele se lembrando que não o tinha visto desde o festival. – Mas por que você se afastou de mim? Itachi seu estúpido! Esses Uchihas só me trazem problemas! – soltou mais um longo suspiro, o que poderia ser considerado o centésimo daquela noite.

- Droga esses dois! Ah... – por causa da separação, ele estava em abstinência sexual desde que o moreno desaparecera e pensamentos indevidos passaram por sua cabeça, se lembrava daquela boca vermelha de Itachi passeando por seu corpo, de como tinha sido tão sexy na noite do festival e o arrependimento por não ter aproveitado devidamente à noite. Ele sabia, gostava muito de Itachi, precisava dele, e agora ele estava ali sozinho. Antes de Itachi voltar para ele sempre teve Sasuke para ajudá-lo nesses "momentos" e agora nenhum deles estavam ali para lhe dar uma mãozinha.

- Kuso... ah... – Ele pulou para dentro de seu apartamento e convocou um Kage Bushin e se sentou em sua cama. – Resolva ah... Isso.

O Naruto-kagebushin sentou-se aos seus pés com a cabeça por entre as suas pernas e abriu o zíper de sua calça começando a chupar seu membro ereto. Naruto agarrou a cabeça de seu bushin com uma das mãos o obrigando a ir mais rápido enquanto a outra começou a masturbar seu membro sabendo que todas as sensações voltariam para ele quando cancelasse a técnica. O loiro se deitou no chão e seu bushin deitou em cima dele só que de ponta cabeça, e voltou a chupar seu pênis, o Naruto original imitou e eles ficaram nessa posição 69 até que ambos gozaram.

- Droga! Quase toda noite isso! Seu desgraçado deixe quando eu te encontrar de novo! – disse ele caminhando para o banheiro para obter uma boa ducha fria, pois mesmo o bushin lhe dando uma ajudinha, parecia que independente do pensamento que ele tinha sobre Itachi, seu corpo começava a reagir.

Enquanto saía do banheiro ouviu uma batida na porta e caminhou pegando uma kunai. Geralmente não recebia muitas visitas, ainda mais no meio da noite. Ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com Shikamaru.

- Hãh? Shikamaru? O que você quer no meio da noite?

- Idiota! Já é de madrugada! São 5:30h!

- Hehe, pois é! Mas o que você quer tão cedo?

- Sasuke fugiu da aldeia.

~.~.~.~

Itachi estava viajando com Kisame quando sentiu uma pontada no coração, ele sabia que era um mal presságio que há muito tempo não sentia.

- Kisame? Tenho alguns negócios para resolver, vá na frente eu te alcanço mais tarde.

- Hãh?! Mas que droga! Eu não posso ir também não Ita-chan?

- Me chame de Ita-chan mais uma vez e você vai encontrar com sua mãe baleia e seu pai tubarão no inferno! "O único que pode me chamar assim é NA-" – Ele saiu correndo deixando o seu companheiro para trás, agora ele tinha certeza, algo não estava iria acabar bem.

~.~.~.~

"Droga! Aquele Teme idiota o que está pensando? Eu achei que ele tinha cérebro!" – Naruto estava correndo por entre a floresta atrás de Sasuke. – "Com certeza ele vai usar de uma desculpa que 'somos fracos por que nos falta ódio! ' Este retardado! Vou ensinar pra ele!"

Sasuke parou em uma clareira, que quando Naruto se aproximou do local viu que era uma cachoeira.

- Sasuke! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Indo embora, atrás de poder!

- Idiota você pode se tornar forte em Konoha!

- Não! Todos lá são fracos e se eu ficar também me tornarei fraco, sabe o porquê?

-...

- Porque falta ódio em Konoha!

- Putz! Você não sabe do que está falando! O que não falta lá é ódio! Eu sei muito bem, pois eu senti isso na pele enquanto você era paparicado por todos!

Logo eles começaram a duelar. Naruto não estava a fim de lutar com ele, não mais. Só queria que tudo aquilo terminasse e o levar de volta.

- Eu o levarei de volta nem que tenha que quebrar suas pernas!

- Você nem poderá fazer um aranhão em meu protetor de cabeça!

Naruto foi para atacá-lo e foi desviado com facilidade pelo outro.

- Sabe, eu me decidi, para me tornar mais forte irei te matar!

- Do que está falando? Será que você realmente me odeia tanto assim? Pensei que éramos amigos!

- Oh! Sim... Você se tornou o meu melhor amigo! E por isso você terá a honra de ser morto por mim!

Naruto já não tinha nenhuma reação. "Como assim vai me matar por ser seu melhor amigo?"

O moreno deu um chute em sua barriga que o fez ser atirado contra a parede. Ele o agarrou pelo pescoço o enforcando e fez o Chidori. Ele percebeu que Naruto tinha perdido a vontade de continuar a lutar, então o golpeou.

Naruto cuspiu sangue. No último momento conseguiu desviar o golpe e fazendo-lo acertar em seu peito no lado direito.

O Uchiha notou que os olhos de seu companheiro estavam vermelho-sangue e suas linhas faciais estavam mais evidentes que o normal.

- Não adianta. Logo seu pulmão estará cheio de sangue e você não poderá resp-

Nesse momento Naruto se soltou de Sasuke e sua ferida começou a cicatrizar. Sasuke ficou petrificado. Naruto foi pra cima de Sasuke e começou lhe deferir vários golpes. Sasuke não estava conseguindo muito bem prever seus golpes com o Sharingan, o loiro atacava velozmente. Naruto o prensou contra a parede e Sasuke gritou:

- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE SABE SOBRE MIM? VOCÊ QUE NÃO TEM NINGUEM E NUNCA TEVE FAMÍLIA! VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE PODERIA SABER COMO É PERDER ALGUÉM?

Naruto se assustou com a verdade que foi jogada em sua cara. Ele realmente nunca soubera como é perder alguém, ele sentia um aperto horrível que dava vontade de chorar até que as lágrimas secassem quando pensava que realmente fora abandonado por Itachi.

"Mas isso seria amor? Quando era pequeno eu fiquei doente por que amava Itachi?" - murmurou um 'talvez', que não foi ouvido pelo moreno que esperava uma resposta do loiro.

Sasuke viu Naruto olhá-lo nos olhos com uma enorme tristeza e de certo modo se arrependeu de ter lhe gritado palavras tão duras. – "Não importa, eu irei matá-lo mesmo."

Ambos se soltaram e caíram em cima de troncos que flutuavam por cima da água.

- Talvez... Talvez eu não saiba a dor de se perder uma pessoa querida, mas quando estou com você... Fico pensando se essa é a sensação de se estar com um irmão.

- Por que... Por que você está indo tão longe por minha causa?

- Por que, pra mim esse foi um dos meus primeiros laços. É por isso que tenho a obrigação de te impedir!

- Entendo... Então venha, para que eu possa quebrar esse laço!

- Quebrar? Não adianta nada que eu diga, vou ter que levá-lo a força mesmo não?

- Tente. – Naruto foi para cima de Sasuke, mas agora por algum motivo ele estava conseguindo se desviar com precisão de seus ataques. Até que Sasuke conseguiu emboscá-lo numa fenda da estátua. Ele usou o ataque de Lee, fazendo-o cair de cabeça contra o solo. Por um momento ele achou que tinha conseguido o matar, mas o corpo de Naruto se levantou com um enorme chakra vermelho com formato de raposa o rodeando.

Naruto começou a atacá-lo e Sasuke não conseguia se desviar, pois parecia que o chakra tinha vida própria e isso seus olhos não podiam prever. Quanto mais ele gastava chakra, mais o selo amaldiçoado se espalhava pelo corpo do moreno. Naruto deu um soco que o fez voar até a paredão de pedra e cair.

- Então você é especial Naruto, mas eu sou mais. – seu selo se espalhou por seu corpo que se tornou de cor roxa e seus cabelos se alongaram indo até a cintura.

- Isso que você chama de especial? – Naruto o jogou contra um o pé da estátua o que fez uma enorme nuvem de poeira se espalhar. Quando ela abaixou, ele se assustou com o que viu. Sasuke estava sendo protegido por asas.

- Sasuke você... Ah! "Minha mão esquerda está dormente!"

- O mesmo deve estar acontecendo com o seu corpo... Era óbvio que teria um efeito colateral... você sabia que esse lugar é chamado de "Vale do Fim", a fronteira do país? È o lugar perfeito não é Naruto? Bem vamos terminar logo com isso! – disse ele formando o Chidori em suas mãos. Naruto como não tinha escolha o imitou e formou o Rasengan.

"**Rasengan X Chidori"**

O choque entre as duas técnicas causara uma enorme bola de energia negativa. Fazendo momentaneamente o fluxo da cachoeira se dividir, Naruto se esforçou para atingir a bandana de seu amigo, deixando um risco. Sasuke deu um último golpe em seu estômago, fazendo-o desmaiar.

O moreno o deitou no chão com cuidado, ele ficou mirando seu rosto até sentir uma forte dor em seu ombro e cair. Seus rostos ficando milésimos de distância. Ele continuou a mirar aquele rosto sofrido e deu um beijo naqueles lábios arranhados e com gosto de sangue por causa da luta e foi embora.

Itachi que assistia tudo escondido caminhou em direção a Naruto e o puxou para seu colo. Ele usou de alguns ninjutsus médicos para tentar melhorar o estado de Naruto que mal respirava. O loiro abriu os olhos devagar.

-...ta-chan... Cofcof... – tossiu sangue e sentiu uma enorme dor em seu peito. – Hmmh!

- Calma você vai ficar bem!

- O que faz... aqui? Pensei que... Ar... Não quisesse me ver... Mais...

- Eu tinha lhe dito que se metesse no meu caminho você iria morrer não foi? – Naruto estremeceu em seu colo. – Hoje quase você foi morto por minha culpa. Foi um dos motivos que me afastei, Jiraya me contou tudo que aconteceu quando abandonei a aldeia.

- Por que sua... Ar... Causa? E por que Sasuke queria me matar? – Naruto sentia sua voz começar a embargar em sua garganta.

- Por que você é o melhor amigo dele... Eu nunca tinha pensado que isso poderia acontecer... Vocês dois sabem... Eu falei para ele que se ele quisesse obter o Mangekyou Sharingan ele teria de matar seu melhor amigo.

Naruto sentia que iria perder a consciência a qualquer momento. – Ita-chan, por favor... Não me deixe também... Eu não irei resistir a mais isso... – Ele sentia algo quente descer por sua face. Naruto tentou olhar para Itachi, mas só enxergava um borrão preto. – Onegai... – E desmaiou.

- Ah... Parece que não tenho escolha né?

Itachi escutou passos vindos em sua direção e escondeu. Era Kakashi. O nuke-nin ficou aliviado, viu seu loirinho ser carregado com segurança de volta para a aldeia.

~.~.~.~

Naruto permaneceu no hospital por uma semana até se curar totalmente dos ferimentos. Jiraya o levou da aldeia para treinar por alguns anos, para ele aprender se proteger da Akatsuki e ficar forte o bastante para trazer Sasuke de volta a Konoha. Naruto continuou se encontrando com Itachi, mesmo a contragosto do ero-sennin.

End – Fase 2

AI!! Agora vou começar a próxima fase!! Vai ser bem legal! E a respeito do M-prag acho que a maioria não gostou da idéia, então até a segunda ordem está suspensa.

Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!!

Bjs e até!! ^^ My e-mail/msn: thecrazyara (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com


	9. Okaachan e Otouchan

Yo!! E ao galeraa!! Ai está o capitulo da semana!! Espero que gostem. Quero avisar que aparecerá outro casal na fic, ok? Eles serão necessários para ajudar o Naru-chan no futuro!! Eu me decidi e o Sasuke vai ser vilão!! Hauhahaah O Sai não vai aparecer, pois não sei como encaixá-lo no enredo da fic! Como alguns perceberam a Sakura também não será muito necessária na fic! E bem, a tragédia vai começar no próximo capitulo, acho.

Obs: A kyuubi chamará o Naruto de "Kit", na maioria das fics que eu leio em inglês, a raposa o chama assim, a tradução não sei direito, mas axo ki tem a ver com "recipiente" e achei legal colocar assim! Ah! Kit de kitsune *o*

Quero agradecer de coração às pessoas que me mandaram reviews!! Thankyou mina!!

Naruto não é meu, e se fosse não deixaria ninguém abusar dele nas fic que nem eu faço hihihi .

Xará teve o trabalho de revisar e corrigir a fic inteira, um beijaum pra Anjo Setsuna, domo arigatou =3

**Capítulo 9: Okaachan e Otouchan**

Um garoto que aparentava ter aproximadamente dezesseis anos dormia em meio ao calor de outro jovem homem. O contraste naquela cama era algo surrealista, e quem pudesse ter a oportunidade de apreciar o casal, poderia notar a semelhança com yin e yang que aqueles dois corpos desnudos aconchegados por debaixo de um fino lençol branco formavam.

O mais novo tinha a pele dourada e os cabelos loiros curtos e bagunçados que lembravam os raios de sol nos mais radiantes dias, seus olhos eram intensamente azuis como o oceano e possuíam uma inocência e determinação que chegava ser contagiante. O mais velho era dono de olhos frios e negros como a mais misteriosa noite, seus cabelos de mesma cor, eram longos e batiam um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, normalmente ele o prenderia em um perfeito e simplório rabo de cavalo baixo, mas hoje estavam desarrumados e misturados com os cabelos loiros de seu companheiro. Sua pele branca como a neve possuíam pequenas marcas de batalhas sangrentas e que ele achava necessários para lhe lembrar de não cometer os mesmos erros do passado.

O loiro acordou e se levantou com cuidado para não acordar seu "amante". Ele caminhou em direção ao espelho e observou seu corpo esbelto e sem marcas, a não ser por uma pequena cicatriz e seu ombro direito. Seu amante detestava aquela marca.

"Amante."

Ele descobriu cedo que sua relação não poderia ser chamada de "namoro", pois namorados saiam nos finais de semana de mãos dadas e mostravam o sentimento que compartilhavam para o mundo e tinham planos para o futuro, casamento, filhos e até mesmo uma velhice juntos. Eles nunca poderiam sair juntos a não ser se quisessem ser presos, mortos ou algo pior, seus futuros eram incertos e ambos eram homens, o que impediam que pudessem um dia pensar em ter filhos.

Naruto continuou a se contemplar no espelho, mas sem olhar de fato para seu reflexo. Ele estava perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos e com a cabeça em outro mundo.

-'Kit, se não gosta da marca, porque não deixou curá-la totalmente quando podia?' – falou uma voz em seu interior que o fez sair de qualquer planeta que estivesse visitando.

- Não é que eu num goste, mas é para me lembrar.' – respondeu o loiro.

- E do que seria?'

- 'O tempo está acabando'. – pensou e passou um dedo pela marca.

- 'De novo com esse papo de impedir Itachi, Kit?'

Naruto não respondeu, desde o incidente na cachoeira que sua conexão com a Kyuubi tinha se intensificado. A raposa reconheceu a força de Naruto, e passou a respeitá-lo. Ele não era submisso ao loiro, e também Naruto nunca tentou lhe obrigar a fazer nada, a única coisa que fazia era tentar ajudá-lo em suas escolhas sem muito sucesso, pois o garoto era cabeça dura. Mas com certeza, ambos estavam menos solitários, pois tinham um ao outro para conversarem.

Naruto pegou sua mochila e caminhou para o banheiro, sentia a necessidade de se lavar, pois ainda exalava o aroma de sexo da noite passada. Ele encheu a banheira e entrou nela, se deitando e apoiando a cabeça na parede fechando os olhos.

Ele não notou quando a porta foi aberta, permitindo a entrada do moreno. Itachi estava com seu lençol amarrado em sua cintura, ele parou do lado da banheira e observou seu amante ali, no que parecia ser um transe. Ele aproximou e beijou levemente os lábios finos o fazendo abrir os olhos vagarosamente.

- Posso me juntar a você?

Naruto sem dizer nada, arredou dando espaço para Itachi se sentar atrás dele, e após ele ter se acomodado, Naruto apoiou sua cabeça em seu peito e voltou a fechar os olhos.

- No que tanto pensa?

- Amanhã eu e o Ero-senin vamos voltar para Konoha. – respondeu ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Isso não é bom?

- Não poderemos nos ver com tanta freqüência, você sabe, é mais fácil quando estou viajando, mas se eu voltar, não poderei te ver com tanta freqüência, seria perigoso. – Itachi puxou a mochila de Naruto que estava encostada na banheira e pegou seu xampu.

- Por que você usa xampu de camomila, sendo que já é loiro?

- Eles realçam a cor do meu cabelo e o deixam macio e com brilho. – falou o loiro abrindo os olhos e dando um enorme sorriso para Itachi que estava espalhando o xampu em seu cabelo e massageando sua cabeça com as pontas dos dedos, isso o fazia relaxar. Itachi enxaguou os cabelos loiros e começou a ensaboar suas costas com carinho e Naruto começou a entender aonde o outro queria chegar. Itachi começou a beijar as costas ensaboadas do loiro parando o movimento para ensaboar o resto de seu corpo, ele passou a esponja em seus mamilos o fazendo soltar um gemido baixo e Itachi soltou uma risada em seu ouvido.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Naruto encarou os olhos ônix para ver um intenso brilho que só ele conhecia.

- Não foi você que disse que não vamos ter a oportunidade de nos ver tão freqüentemente? Eu já fiquei com saudade e acho melhor aproveitarmos bem nossos momentos juntos, o tempo está se esgotando, Naru-chan.

O loiro estava preste a reclamar quando ele sentiu a ereção do outro roçar em seu corpo e a mão com a esponja descer por sua barriga e esfregar suas coxas. Já era tarde, já tinha caído na tentação e ele próprio já estava muito excitado.

Itachi largou a bucha e começou a massagear a ereção do menor, passando seu dedo na fenda e fazendo Naruto soltar gemidos cada vez mais altos. Ele aumentou a velocidade e sua outra mão beliscava seus mamilos, sua boca chupava todas as partes expostas que estavam molhadas deixando mais saborosa aquela pele dourada.

Itachi parou o que estava fazendo e voltou a pegar a mochila, Naruto murmurou algo desconexo por ter sido largado, o moreno voltou com um vidro de condicionador em suas mãos, e fez Naruto se virar de frente para ele e colocar suas pernas por cima de seus ombros e com sua bunda apoiada em seu colo deixando sua intimidade exposta. Naruto teve de se segurar para não escorregar na banheira quando sentiu Itachi lambuzar seus dedos de condicionador e introduzir em seu ânus e o moreno começou a mexer seus dedos aprofundando cada vez mais. Naruto se contorcia e gemia alto, até que Itachi achou que ele já estava preparado o suficiente e colocou seu membro. Começou a estocar devagar e notou que Naruto estava muito tenso e o arredou até que se encostasse com o outro extremo da banheira.

O loiro agarrou em seu pescoço e Itachi continuou a meter com mais força tentando atingir a próstata do garoto que se contorcia em seu colo de prazer. Naruto respirava com dificuldade por causa da dor que ele sentia, suas costas estavam doendo devido aos movimentos de Itachi que o fazia raspá-las na borda da banheira.

- Itachi... Há!... Minhas costas... - sussurrou no ouvido do moreno.

Itachi pegou Naruto pelas suas cochas e o fez se virar ainda dentro dele. Ele colocou Naruto se segurando na borda da banheira de pé. Itachi se agarrou a sua cintura e voltou ainda mais feroz nas estocadas, até que o gozo de ambos vieram.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Naruto passou pelos portões de Konoha sabendo que a partir daquele momento, sua vida poderia mudar drasticamente. Ele olhou para o velho homem que o acompanhava e não ficou surpreso de ver que ele já estava observando as garotas da vila.

- As garotas daqui realmente são as mais belas! Huohu! – disse ele colocando as mãos sobre os olhos para bloquear os raios de sol para enxergar melhor.

- Ei, Ero-sennin! Se algumas delas apresentar queixa, eu juro para eles que não te conheço.

- Mas que mal humor, bem né, não é a sua amiga que em vem aí? Ela continua uma tábua!

- Sakura-chan!

- Yo! Naruto. – disse ela puxando-o para um abraço de quebrar as costelas.

- Sakura-chan..., você está me matando!

- Ah! Gomen né. – disse ela rindo sem graça.

-Você ficou bem forte. – ele olhava para os músculos bem definidos da garota, não eram nada que a deixasse menos feminina, mas Naruto estava com inveja de seus muques, pois não adiantava o quanto treinasse seu corpo não mudava muito por causa da Kyuubi.

- 'Não me culpe Kit, mas eu tenho que manter meu recipiente do melhor modo para a minha sobrevivência, e aquele Uchiha parece gostar disso. ' – terminou de falar dando uma gargalhada que fez Naruto arrepiar.

Ele passou no escritório da Godaime e depois rumou para sua casa para descansar. Estava exausto. Tomou uma ducha e foi procurar algo para comer se esquecendo do tempo que tinha passado fora. Seus mantimentos estavam todos estragados e ele achou melhor ir ao Ichiraku para comer ramen. Quando estava na metade de sua refeição alguém adentra a barraca e se senta ao seu lado.

- Ah! Naruto, então é verdade! Você voltou mesmo.

- AH! KAKASHI-SENSEIII!!!!

- Yo!

- Eu trouxe um presente para você, Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto estendeu um livro de capa verde para Kakashi que recebeu e ficou admiranda a capa.

- O Ero-sennin me deu, ele não foi nem lançado ainda, eu já o li e achei que você fosse gostar!

Kakashi olhou para Naruto com os olhos brilhando e uma mancha enorme de sangue em sua máscara. Ele guardou com cuidado e agradeceu Naruto.

- Bem, eu vim te buscar porque eu também tenho uma surpresa para você, não sei se você vai aceitar, mas estávamos esperando que você tivesse idade para poder entender e para poder te contar.

- "Estávamos", do que está falando?

- Venha comigo.

Eles saíram caminhando e foram para o apartamento de Kakashi. Naruto nunca tinha ido a sua casa antes. Ao entrar ele viu sendo agarrado de repente por alguém que não pode identificar por ter o pego desprevenido.

- Naruto, como você cresceu!

- I-iruka-sensei? O que faz na casa do Kakashi-sensei?

- É sobre isso que queremos te contar. – falou Kakashi os levando em direção à sala.

- Ah? O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele disse se sentando no sofá de frente para seus sensei. – Vocês não me arrastaram aqui para falar de sexo né? Por que se for, já é tar---- Iruka ficou vermelho com o que Naruto disse e Kakashi pegou sua mão, dando um beijo insinuante para Naruto o que o fez calar a boca no mesmo instante.

- Naruto, eu e Iruka, estamos morando juntos há algum tempo. Algumas pessoas mais íntimas sabem do nosso relacionamento e nós não queríamos que soubesse por outras pessoas, por isso te trouxemos aqui no mesmo instante que voltou a vila.

Naruto olhava para seus sensei de boca aberta tentando processar a informação. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou a fita-los.

- Naruto, nós entendemos se você não aceitar nosso relacionam... – Iruka começou a falar meio decepcionado.

- Não é isso! – apressou-se a dizer. Não queria ser mal interpretado.

- Então... Por que dessa cara? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Só estou pensando...

- Pensando em que?

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e disse: - Iruka-okaachan e Kakashi-otouchan? – disse ele alegremente como se fosse um menino de cinco anos. Iruka ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Se você quer colocar dessa forma. – disse Kakashi em um tom pervertido puxando Iruka mais perto.

- Kakashi! – Iruka chamou a atenção do espantalho lhe dando uma cutucada. Naruto voltou a fechar a cara, ficou sério e encarando Kakashi de uma forma que o fez se mexer em desconforto.

- O que foi Naruto? Algo errado?

- Sim. – Respondeu em um tom frio sem desviar seu olhar do homem mais velho da sala.

- E o que seria?

- Quero meu livro de volta agora!

- Ãh? Por quê?

- Não quero que use o conteúdo contra o indefeso do Iruka-okaachan! – disse ele apontando o dedo para o sensei.

- Não vou devolvê-lo, dado é dado.

Iruka observava a discussão dos dois na sala sem entender nada. Até que Naruto se levantou e correu em direção a Kakashi.

- EU QUERO AGORA!!!!

- Lamento. – Naruto agarrou Iruka e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Iruka-okaachan, afaste-se deste pervertido! Ele tem algo perigoso e vai querer usá-lo para prejudicá-lo. – Kakashi puxou seu namorado de volta para longe de Naruto.

- Não lhe dê ouvido koi.

- JÁ CHEGA! DO QUE DIABOS ESTÃO FALANDO?

- Naruto me presenteou com o novo volume de Icha Icha e está querendo pegá-lo de volta com medo de que aprenda algo aqui e queira experimentar em você.

- Mhump! – Murmurou Naruto descontente, Kakashi esticou o livro para Iruka que o folheou e a cada página que passava ficava mais rubro.

- Bem, agora que já está tudo esclarecido, boa noite Naruto! – falou Iruka empurrando ele em direção a saída e fechando a porta em sua cara.

-... Noite. – disse por fim para a porta a sua frente e de repente se assustando ao ouvir gemidos vindos de dentro do apartamento. – Cara, mas que senseis mais pervertidos!

Não percam o próximo capitulo: Sexo na floresta huahuahuah, brincadeira povo pervertido!! XD

Vcs sabem né? Não esqueçam as reviews, não dói né?

Confiram o site ai: WWW(ponto)yaoiproject(ponto)110mb(ponto)com, vou postar este fim de semana os doujinshi traduzidos pyou pyou e ero ero ero, confiram no site!!!!

Bjs!!


	10. Surpresas de Aniversário

Yo minna! Para compensar a demora esse é meu maior capitulo \o/

Deu cerca de 14 pag no Word, fiquei esse final de semana todo na frente do PC digitando^^

Capítulo revisado pela xará do meu kokoro, a Anjo Setsuna \o

Esse capítulo era o que eu queria escrever fazia muito tempo, desde quando eu bolei a fic que eu queria escrevê-lo, espero que esteja bom!

Bem vocês sabem que o Naru-chan não me pertence né? Pois se pertencesse o ep 90 não teria sua cena yaoi cortada T.T

**Capitulo 10: Surpresas de Aniversário**

Os sentimentos são algo confuso e difícil de expressar, principalmente quando se ama. Algumas pessoas tentam demonstrá-lo compartilhando algo, como as batatinhas fritas, sem esperar que a outra pessoa compartilhe as batatinhas dela, outras preferem expressá-las de uma só vez, em algum momento mágico e especial ou dizer eu te amo todos os dias até que a outra se convença. Muitos já disseram que amor é se abraçar, se beijar, é dizer não. Amor é quando alguém te magoa, e você, mesmo muito magoado, não grita, porque sabe que isso fere seus sentimentos.

Mas mesmo assim, como uma pessoa que nunca foi amada poderia saber que realmente está sendo amada e que está amando?

Naruto só o ouviu dizer uma vez e há muito tempo e ele nem se lembrava de como se sentiu ao ouvir a confissão. Naruto já não tinha certeza se isso era amor ou se era só um compromisso arranjado para ambos matarem o estresse. O tempo em que ficavam distantes aumentava sua insegurança, mas quando ele saberia que realmente o amava? Quando teria o prazer de ter a certeza que seus sentimentos são verdadeiros? Quando fosse tarde demais?

"Talvez realmente seja amor, mas como eu poderia saber?" – Naruto pensou distraidamente. Ele estava caminhando com seu novo time, voltando de uma missão aos serviços do Lorde Feudal. O seu time consistia de dois novos membros: Yamato-taichou, um Jounin que ficara responsável de manter o controle da Kyuubi; e Sai, sua aparência era uma cópia quase exata de Sasuke só que, porém sempre mantinha um sorriso obviamente falso em seu rosto. No início, ele tinha dado um de bastardo traidor igual Sasuke, mas depois de um tempo passou a fazer o possível e impossível para ajudar ele e a Sakura.

"Kit, eu também não sei o que é amor, mas sei que ele não iria se arriscar tanto para te ver se não sentisse algo importante por você, dê mais crédito ao Uchiha." – o demônio falou interrompendo seus pensamentos.

"Então por que ele não pode viver por mim? Por que tudo que ele faz é pensando no maldito plano perfeito para o bastardo do Sasuke? Por que ele não me inclui em seus planos? Planos para o futuro? Eu estou disposto a largar tudo por ele... espere... o que diabos estou pensando?"

"Você o ama Kit!" - o demônio gargalhava sinistramente em seu interior.

- O amo! – Naruto parou abruptamente de andar e arregalou seus olhos.

- Ama quem? – Kakashi perguntou para ele fazendo Naruto acordar de seus devaneios e percebendo que todos o encaravam, curiosos.

- O que?

- Você gritou do nada algo como "O amo" e parou aí de repente. Quem você ama? – Yamato ajudou seu senpai a interrogar.

- Eu falei isso? AH SIM, eu estava pensando em Ramen, eu amo Ramen, hehehe, e estou faminto... – todos olharam desconfiados, sabiam que ele estava mentido, mas se ele não queria falar, eles não iriam forçar a barra.

Ao chegarem à aldeia, Naruto reparou que todos o encaravam de uma forma muito carregada, aquilo fazia suas entranhas se contorcerem, ele odiava ser olhado daquela forma, ele sentia como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer.

Todos os outros foram para casa, só deixando Kakashi e Naruto para trás. Eles tinham ficado de entregar o relatório da missão para a Godaime.

Naruto reparou que a vila estava sendo enfeitada para algum evento. Vários ornamentos tomavam conta da vila, ele observou atentamente, pensando qual seria o evento.

- Essa não! Me esqueci completamente, kuso! – no mesmo momento ele sentiu ser jogado contra uma parede de uma mercearia, abriu os olhos para ver quem era seu agressor, e viu cerca de trintas pessoas o rodeando, lhe atirando comida estragada enquanto alguns lhe deferiam golpes, acertando muitas vezes seu estômago e seu rosto. Ele se sentia indefeso, sem poder se defender, mas não iria revidar as agressões.

O loiro sentiu alguém lhe agarrar pela cintura e tirá-lo de lá, ele abriu os olhos ao sentir seus joelhos tocarem o que parecia ser um telhado. Kakashi estava parado na sua frente com uma expressão muito séria, Naruto limpou o sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca, se levantou e se juntou a Kakashi para ir à sala da Godaime, Naruto murmurou um "obrigado", mas Kakashi continuou a observar o seu caminho com a feição dura.

Ao chegarem à sala da Godaime eles tiveram de esperar, pois ela estava em uma reunião, Naruto se encostou à parede, estava cansado e ficou observando a vista da janela, o céu estava confuso, nublado, parecendo que queria chorar.

- Por quê? - Kakashi perguntou para ele ainda com a feição dura. Naruto não respondeu. Sabia o que Kakashi estava perguntando, se ele não pudesse enxergar por ele mesmo, não daria uma resposta.

Kakashi perdeu a paciência, aproximou-se de Naruto, socou a parede ao seu lado. Naruto não se moveu.

- Quero uma resposta. – Kakashi disse em um tom frio, Naruto não se intimidou, virou o rosto para encarar um ponto qualquer da sala. Então ele sentiu uma dor em suas costelas de fazer seus olhos lacrimejarem. Ele olhou para Kakashi surpreso e recebeu outro golpe duro no rosto.

- Já que você gosta tanto de apanhar, acho que você não vai ligar se eu te der uma correção não é mesmo? Não deveria deixar que fizessem isso com você! Deveria revidar, assim eles não iriam mexer mais com você! – Kakashi continuou a lhe dar socos, um deles acertou o seu estômago, o fazendo cair de joelho e vomitar sangue. Kakashi agarrou seus cabelos o levantando. – Reaja! Você não precisa disso, você tem que mostrar que você não é mais uma criançinha de sete anos!

Naruto não moveu um dedo contra seu sensei, só lhe lançou um olhar de derrota o que aumentou a raiva de Kakashi por causa de seus atos submissos, e quando ele estava preste a voltar a socá-lo, a porta do gabinete se abriu.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Tsunade perguntou ao ver Naruto sujo de sangue e Kakashi com o braço levantado para lhe dar mais um soco.

- Não é nada. – disse Naruto se soltando de seu sensei e caminhou na direção da Godaime, tirando um pergaminho de seu coldre e entregando-a. Eles relataram tudo que haviam escrito sobre a missão e saíram da sala. Naruto se apressou para sair mais rápido, para não dar tempo de seu sensei o alcançar. Ele estava se sentido mal, ele precisava de se encontrar com Itachi, ele não poderia passar a noite na aldeia, não na véspera do seu aniversário, seria perigoso.

Ele correu o mais rápido que podia pelas sombras, pulando pelos telhados, ofegando muito, pois seu peito doía por causa dos golpes de Kakashi e dos aldeões. Ele nem sequer imaginava que estava sendo seguido.

Kakashi seguia Naruto, curioso, querendo saber para onde ele ia. Desde a hora que viu o olhar derrotado de Naruto que sua preocupação aumentou. "Acho que acabei exagerando", pensou ele envergonhado.

A chuva começou a cair quando o loiro conseguiu sair escondido de Konoha. Era uma chuva de pingos pesados e grossos. Quando ele achou que já estava afastado o bastante da aldeia, parou em uma árvore, olhou para o céu, por um minuto ele fechou seus olhos, levantou a maga de sua blusa e olhou para seu antebraço, vendo que a marca de um corvo estava evidente em sua pele, ele mordeu seu dedão o fazendo sangrar e passou pela marca que instantaneamente começou a queimar.

Naruto desceu da árvore e escorou-se nela, fechou seus olhos mais uma vez, ele se sentia muito cansado, chateado, queria chorar, mas ele não tinha liberdade o suficiente para isso, liberdade como o céu que nunca deixava de derramar suas lágrimas, sem medo de ser mais machucado ainda.

Kakashi se escondeu na folhagem de uma árvore, se perguntado o que Naruto estaria fazendo.

"Por favor, não demore... Itachi, não sei se agüento mais..." – Naruto deixou-se escorregar pela árvore.

Já fazia horas que o loiro estava imóvel ali, debaixo da chuva que agora, eram apenas chuviscos sem significância, estava completamente encharcado, suas roupas estavam coladas em seu corpo frio e trêmulo. Kakashi que estava protegido por uma jutsu que não o deixava molhar, fitava Naruto ali, esperando sabes se lá o que for. Por um minuto ele pensou em puxá-lo pelo braço e levá-lo de volta para a aldeia, mas de repente ele ouviu alguém se aproximar.

Kakashi se posicionou com uma kunai na mão ao reconhecer o homem, Uchiha Itachi. "O que Naruto estaria fazendo com Itachi? Será ele que ele estava pensando em se entregar para a Akatsuki?"

Itachi se aproximou de Naruto e ficou lhe olhando. Naruto o olhou de volta, murmurou um "você demorou". Itachi lhe respondeu dizendo que estava cumprindo uma missão, mas veio ao seu encontro imediatamente quando o chamou.

O loiro puxou sua capa, fazendo-o abaixar e lhe beijou, um beijo cheio de saudades, angustia e medo, todos os sentimentos confusos que ele sentia ele colocou nesse beijo feroz, roubando todo o ar de Itachi. Naruto entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço do moreno.

Kakashi ficou atônito ao ver os dois se beijando e achou melhor arriscar e ver o que os dois iriam fazer.

Itachi correspondeu o beijo, pegando Naruto no colo, o escorando contra a árvore. Naruto passou suas pernas envoltas da cintura do Uchiha que estava de pé e continuou com seu beijo desesperado com seus dedos entre os cabelos negros.

O oi-nin começou a levantar sua blusa, passando seus dedos pela sua barriga, e notou que tinha algo errado.

- Uhn! – Naruto gemeu em seu colo por sentir dor ao ser tocado em um de seus machucados. Itachi interrompeu o beijo e fitou Naruto preocupado.

- Algo de errado Naruto?

- Não, nada! – Naruto respondeu apressado retomando a beijar Itachi, mas o moreno lhe tocou mais forte dessa vez. – AI!

Itachi sentou-se com Naruto em seu colo e levantou sua blusa e viu sua pele cheia de marcas roxas.

- Naruto, onde você se machucou? – Perguntou ele sabendo que provavelmente lhe contaria uma mentira.

- Foi na missão... – tentou dar um de seus sorrisos falsos.

- Não me venha com essa... Retire essa máscara de bobo alegre e me conte a verdade! – A feição de Naruto se tornou triste, mas ele não falou nada.

- Entendo, foram os aldeões não foi? Por que você não revida? Você já não tem sete anos mais. Você não precisa que eu-

- Não é isso... – Naruto agarrou as vestes de Itachi, ele não queria chorar, mas sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem, ele apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Itachi, para que este não visse suas lágrimas. Kakashi continuava a ouvir tudo com muita atenção. – Eu... uk... Eu só vou... Só vou estar me tornando aquilo que eles dizem... Aquilo que eles dizem que eu sou se eu revidar... Só estarei me tornando no mostro que eles dizem que eu sou se eu atacá-los. - Naruto continuou a chorar, já não aquentava segurar tudo aquilo. Kakashi compreendeu que a pessoa mais certa entre os três era, certamente, Naruto que não se deixou levar pelas suas emoções e atacar a aldeia e se sentiu mais envergonhado.

Itachi lhe fazia um cafuné e massageava suas costas, era raro Naruto desabafar, geralmente ele guardava tudo pra si e depois explodia, deixando tudo sair de uma só vez.

- Tachi-chan? – Chamou Naruto dengoso.

- Fala Naru-chan.

- Onegai, não me faça voltar para lá, eu quero ir embora! Eu odeio aquele povo hipócrita, EU ODEIO TODOS! – Naruto gritou e continuou chorando.

- Não, você não odeia todos, você odeia kakashi? – Kakashi sentiu seu coração gelar nesse momento, tinha medo de que Naruto o odiasse pelo que tinha feito. Naruto sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Iruka? Sakura? Tsunade? Jiraya e os outros seus amigos? – Naruto continuou a balançar a cabeça negativamente enquanto Itachi deslizava seus dedos pelas suas costas tentando acalmar o loiro. – Viu? Naru-chan, você não conhece o ódio, você é uma pessoa que não sabe o que é odiar, este sentimento não tem espaço em seu coração.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu não quero voltar! Eu quero... O que eu quero é que você desista desse plano absurdo e fuja comigo, para um lugar bem longe de todos e... E... Vivermos juntos pra sempre! – Para falar essa última parte ele ficou muito vermelho... Tinha receio de que Itachi o rejeitasse como o sempre o fazia quando falava de seus planos.

Itachi levantou repentinamente, derrubando Naruto no chão. Como previsto, ele não gostou da atitude de Naruto. Ele olhava sério para Naruto, como se pedisse uma explicação.

- Gomen, eu não queria me meter. – Naruto se apressou a se explicar se levantando do chão.

- O que você realmente quer é que eu fuja com você? Não seria uma de suas tentativas de me fazer desistir de meu irmão para que ele volte para Konoha? – Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que você não me ama de verdade, você só me quer por perto, pois não pode ter Sasuke. Estas suas tentativas de me fazer desisti não passa de um plano de conseguir Sasuke de volta, você gosta dele não é? Vive correndo atrás dele!

- Itachi... Pa- Ele não conseguia falar, teve de se apoiar na árvore, se sentia muito mal... Ele sentia seu peito doer, sentia como se seu coração estivesse sangrando, suas lágrimas começaram a descer novamente mais intensamente pelo seu rosto. – Por favor, pare... Ar... Não é verdade, eu te... EU TE AMO! SEU IDIOTA! – Ele gritou puxando todo ar que conseguia de seu pulmão.

Itachi arregalou os olhos, Naruto nunca tinha se declarado, ele, no entanto tinha o feito uma vez e Naruto passou mal e desde então ele achou que não era bom falar de amor com o loiro.

- Eu te amo tanto que estou disposto a abrir mão de todos os meus sonhos, minhas promessa, as pessoas que amo... Tudo só para ficar com você, seu imbecil! Então por favor, pare de dizer isso... Eu não sinto o mesmo por Sasuke, ele é só como irmão para mim, nada mais, eu só me preocupo com ele. – Naruto caiu ajoelhado no chão, seu corpo estava exausto, ele não iria agüentar mais palavras duras esse dia.

Kakashi observava a briga entre os dois, notando que Naruto estava ficando muito pálido, ficou preocupado, ele nunca imaginária que as coisas entre os dois poderiam ser tão intensas.

Itachi se aproximou de Naruto, passou sua mão pela nuca do loiro e o puxou para um beijo casto, deitando Naruto no chão com todo cuidado do mundo. Ele começou beijar sua nuca, dando precisos chupões em seu pescoço, deslizou sua mão por debaixo da blusa do loiro. Itachi foi lhe beijar novamente, lhe deu um beijo quente com sua língua invadindo todos os espaços de sua boca, travando uma batalha com a língua de Naruto, até que o loiro interrompeu o beijo.

- Ita-chan? Eu não estou bem... – Naruto sentia seus olhos pesados e os fechou, perdendo a consciência.

- Hey! Naru-chan? – Itachi passou sua mão pela sua testa. – Droga, você está ardendo em febre! Logo agora que eu ia te dar meu presente de aniversário? – Ele carregou Naruto no colo, se virou para onde Kakashi estava. – Hatake Kakashi, sei que está aí!

Kakashi desceu da árvore e encarou Itachi com Naruto no colo.

- Leve-o de volta, ele não está nada bem. – Itachi entregou Naruto para Kakashi e se virou par ir embora.

- Por que você está com ele? O que você quer com ele? Quer iludi-lo para depois capturá-lo para sua organização? – Perguntou Kakashi friamente.

Itachi virou para encará-lo. – Se eu quisesse levá-lo para a Akatsuki, já o teria feito há muito tempo, enfim, não lhe devo satisfação sobre mim e Naruto. – foi embora.

~.~.~.~

Kakashi levou o loiro para seu apartamento, sabia que se levasse Naruto para casa e o deixasse sozinho seria perigoso ainda mais naquela data, então achou melhor fazer companhia para o loiro até que ele melhorasse. Ao chegar na moradia do loiro o deitou em sua cama, tomou o cuidado de retirar toda sua roupa molhada. Só então que ele viu o estrago que fizera no corpo de Naruto, seu abdômen e o peito estava cheio de marcas roxas e algumas costelas pareciam ter se quebrado, ele passou seus dedos sobre elas e sentiu Naruto estremecer. Ele o cobriu com o fuuton e pegou um pano molhado com água gelada e colou em sua testa.

Invocou Paku e o pediu para que chamasse Sakura e que depois fosse até Iruka e lhe entregasse um recado. Ele fez um rabisco em um pedaço de pergaminho dizendo a Iruka que não iria voltar esta noite para casa e que Naruto não estava bem, que iria lhe fazer companhia. Ele colocou o recado dentro de um pequeno coldre e colocou no pescoço do cachorro.

- É Naruto, você me deu uma baita de uma surpresa! – disse Kakashi passando os dedos por entre a cabeleira loira.

Kakashi continuou a zelar por Naruto, tentando abaixar sua febre que continuava alta até que ouviu uma batida na porta. Foi atender e como ele esperava era Sakura.

- O que aconteceu Kakashi-sensei? Paku disse que você queria que eu viesse por causa do Naruto. – Sakura foi entrando preocupada com seu amigo e ao entrar no quarto, já se apressou em ver como ele estava.

- Bem, aconteceu muita coisa, mas isso não vem ao caso. Ele pegou aquela chuva da tarde e bem, parece que ele esta com algumas fraturas nas costelas. – Kakashi falou para Sakura que lhe mandou um olhar cansado.

- Ah, ouvi falar que os aldeões o atacaram, mas não sabia que tinha sido tão severo assim. Ele está com duas costelas trincadas. Parece que a Kyuubi já está cuidando disso. A febre é só friagem mesmo, logo passa, mas não creio que ele vá acordar antes de amanhã, ele está com o nível de chakra muito baixo e alem disso é claro parece que algo mais está interferindo também, algo em seu emocional, mas nada com o que se preocupar. Kakashi, você pode pegar um pouco de água para mim? – pediu ela enquanto usava seu chakra para curar Naruto. Kakashi se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Sakura levantou Naruto e o colocou sentado apoiado em seu peito e enfaixou seu tórax para proteger o ferimento. Depois o deitou de volta e pegou sua bolsa, retirou uma cartela de remédio de lá. Kakashi voltou e lhe entregou um copo de água. Sakura retirou o comprimido e colocou na boca de Naruto, depois levantou sua cabeça e apertou seu nariz e despejou a água em sua boca, depois tornou a fechar sua boca junto com o nariz.

- Vamos, engula tudo... – Naruto engoliu e engasgou, tossindo inconscientemente. Sakura lhe deu alguns tapinhas nas suas costas. – Bem ele já está medicado, sua febre vai abaixar, eu lhe dei um antitérmico.

- Sakura, você sabia que o aniversário de Naruto é amanhã?

- Não! Para falar a verdade, faz até sentido, eu nunca pensei nisso antes. – Ela olhou triste para seu amigo, ele nunca mencionara seu aniversário, provavelmente com medo de que todos ligassem os fatos.

- Eu estava pensando, poderíamos fazer alguma coisa amanhã para ele, não é? Acho que ele iria gostar.

- Certo! Eu vou falar com o Sai ver se encontro o Yamato-taichou! Amanhã eu volto de tarde, vou trazer algumas coisas para cozinhar!

Kakashi foi acompanhá-la até a porta e quando a abriu Iruka se encontrava do lado de fora, com o punho levantado em menção de bater.

- O que o Naruto tem? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

- Nada com o que se preocupar, só alguns ferimentos. – Respondeu Sakura saindo do apartamento. – Bem, eu vou indo, até amanhã Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei.

- Até. – Kakashi fechou a porta voltando sua atenção para Iruka. – Não pensei que viria tão rápido.

- Aonde ele se feriu? – Perguntou Iruka preocupado se sentando na cadeira da cozinha.

Kakashi contou tudo que havia acontecido para Iruka, desde o momento que entraram na vila, até o momento em que ele o trouxe de volta desmaiado. Iruka ouvia tudo atentamente, à medida que Kakashi ia contando a boca de Iruka se escancarava mais.

- Eu estou tão envergonhado, nem ao menos sabia que era seu aniversário amanhã, e além do mais, é minha culpa ele está machucado. Droga! Eu nunca pensei no seu ponto de vista! Nunca imaginei que ele teria um caso com Uchiha Itachi, sempre achei que fosse algo para Sasuke. Nunca estive tão errado na minha vida! – Kakashi se sentou abatido, imaginado se Naruto fosse o perdoar pelo que fez.

- Não foi sua culpa, você só se irritou porque estava preocupado, Naruto sabe disso, ele não irá ficar com raiva de você Kakashi. - Iruka se levantou e caminhou para o quarto para ver Naruto.

O loiro estava encolhido no meio do fuuton, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Iruka se aproximou e colocou sua mão em sua testa para sentir a temperatura. Naruto ainda estava pelando em febre. Ele trocou o pano de sua testa e levantou um pouco o fuuton para ver os seus ferimentos. Kakashi se mexeu um pouco desconfortável na porta.

- Eu vou ficar aqui com você, caso precise de ajuda. Sakura o medicou certo? – Kakashi confirmou com a cabeça. – Então a febre dele deve baixar durante a noite.

~.~.~.~

Naruto sentia algo gelado em sua testa, abriu os olhos devagar e levou algum tempo para perceber que estava em sua cama, em seu solitário quarto. Ele virou para o lado e um pano escorregou de sua testa. Não se lembrava de ter voltado para casa, e muito menos de estar acompanhado, pois parece que alguém andou cuidando dele. Ele se levantou e notou que estava nu, a pessoa que o trouxe de volta deveria ter retirado suas roupas molhadas e cuidado de suas feridas.

Ao lado de sua cama tinha uma cadeira com um de seus pijamas de moletom vinho dobrado encima dela e com um bilhete pregado nele. Naruto puxou o bilhete, reconheceu a caligrafia sendo de seu sensei.

-~-

_Naruto,_

_Te encontrei na floresta desacordado, tome uma ducha, você teve febre durante a noite toda._

_Eu estarei na cozinha._

_Kakashi._

-~-

Naruto obedeceu, amarrou uma toalha na cintura e foi para o banheiro levando suas roupas limpas. Lá ele retirou a atadura em seu peito, suas feridas já estavam completamente curadas, mas ele ainda sentia o corpo um tanto pesado. Ligou o chuveiro, deixou a água morna lavar todo seu suor, por um momento apoiou a cabeça na parede gelada, era uma sensação tão boa, ele se perguntou se a água gelada teria a mesma sensação e trocou o registro, sentindo a água fria escorrer por suas costas, lavando sua alma.

~.~.~.~

Kakashi ouviu o registro do chuveiro ser ligado.

– O Naruto já acordou.

Avisou para o batalhão que estava na cozinha. Ele, Iruka, Sakura, Sai e Yamato, estavam arrumando uma mesa cheia de guloseimas para Naruto, um lanche da tarde a altura, com vários doces, bolos, pãezinhos de todos os sabores, tortas, vários tipo de sucos, até sorvete e Ramen tinha... Além de alguns presentes.

Após uns trinta minutos eles ouviram o registro ser fechado e o barulho da porta ser aberta.

~.~.~.~

O loiro voltou para seu quarto sem passar pela cozinha e se deitou na cama, ele fechou os olhos, queria voltar a dormir, ainda se sentia um tanto deprimido e cansado. Ele ouviu a porta de seu quarto ser aberta e abriu os olhos preguiçosamente para encarar a pessoa que invadira seu leito.

- Naruto... Eu queria... – Kakashi começou a se desculpar, mas foi interrompido por Naruto.

- Obrigado Kakashi-sensei, você ficou cuidando de mim a noite não foi? – Naruto sorriu e Kakashi percebeu que não era um de seus sorrisos habituais, era um que não mostrava nenhum tipo de falsidade, era um sorriso verdadeiro e simples, sem exageros. Kakashi percebeu que não havia nada que se preocupar.

- Não foi nada, eu tive ajuda de Iruka. Você não acha que já dormiu de mais não? – Kakashi se aproximou e puxou a coberta de Naruto que protestou tentando recuperá-lo. – Venha até a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Naruto se levantou a contra gosto e caminhou com Kakashi para a cozinha, chegando lá se assustou.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou encarando a multidão de gente que se aglomerava em sua cozinha. Ele olhou para mesa e começou a babar.

- É sua surpresa de aniversário. – Falou Sai.

- Aniversário? – Perguntou Naruto confuso.

- É baka, hoje não é seu aniversário? – Perguntou Sakura olhando preocupada para Naruto, ele estava incrivelmente pálido.

- É, mas não era para vocês saberem. – Naruto respondeu indiferente.

- E por que não? – perguntou Iruka-sensei.

- Missão rank-S. – Se limitou a dizer. Todos eles olharam para Naruto, cada palavra que dizia ficava mais pálido. – Vocês poderiam ser presos por isso. Se alguém desco- Kakashi o interrompeu.

- Você não precisa se preocupar conosco, nós sabemos nos cuidar muito bem, e se queremos comemorar seu aniversário não será uma lei idiota que irá nos impedir. Aproveite e relaxe um pouco. – Kakashi deu um tapinha nas costas de Naruto.

- Hai, obrigado minna! – Naruto sorriu agradecido para seus amigos, ele caminhou para se sentar a mesa, mas só deu dois passos e sentiu uma tonteira e seus joelhos cederam, Kakashi o segurou pelo braço, e sentou-o na cadeira.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Ah, sim só foi um mal estar, já passou. – Os demais também se sentaram à mesa para lhe fazer companhia e degustarem as guloseimas.

- Baka! Aposto que você não come nada desde ontem, não é? Idiota, você quer morrer por inanição ou algo do tipo? – Sakura falou séria para Naruto.

- Hehehe, pois é né? – Ele riu sem graça.

Naruto realmente se animou, estava feliz por seus amigos terem se reunido ali na sua cozinha e preparado algo para ele no seu dia, um dia que na verdade nunca tinha chegado a ser seu e na primeira vez na sua vida ficou feliz em seu aniversário. Ele ganhou presentes de todos os seus amigos ali, conversaram, brincaram e até discutiram por coisas banais até que veio à noite e todos foram para suas casas. Kakashi e Iruka queriam ficar mais para assegurarem que ele não fosse passar mal, mas ele disse que já se sentia melhor e não havia necessidade deles ficarem de vigília por sua causa.

O loiro se sentou em sua cama e se debruçou sobre o para-peito da janela que estava aberta, apesar de que quando ele tinha saído à janela estava fechada, achou que a corrente de ar poderia ter a aberto. Ele ficou observando os fogos de artifícios que iluminavam o céu. Até que ele sentiu alguém lhe abraçar pelas costas.

- Parece que você está melhor Naru-chan!

- Itachi! O que você está fazendo aqui? Você pirou? Como conseguiu entrar na vila sem ser visto? – Naruto se virou para ralhar com ele.

- Bem, respondendo sua primeira pergunta: vim te dar meu presente de aniversário, apesar de você ter ganhados tantos hoje... A segunda: sim, eu pirei por você; e a terceira; eu fui um ANBU, sei como entrar na vila sem ser visto.

- Uhun, - Naruto estendeu a mão para Itachi. – Me dê meu presente... – Falou Naruto grossamente.

- Naruto, não me diga que você está chateado comigo? Assim eu não dou! – Itachi se deitou na cama de Naruto e ficou fitando o loiro que deu continuidade a sua observação dos fogos com seu semblante.

- Pare de palhaçada, você não me entende, nunca irá entender meus sentimentos e não o culpo... Nem eu os entendo. Você provou isso ontem, quando você falou aquelas coisas. – Naruto falou em um tom de voz amargo, ele não estava indo para brincar com Itachi.

Itachi não imaginou que tinha o ferido tanto, e ele sabia que estava pisando em um terreno perigoso, qualquer palavra errada naquele momento poderia estragar tudo. Então ele preferiu não brincar com ele e dar seu presente de aniversário.

- Naruto, eu não poderia te pedir seu perdão, mas eu gostaria que você me falasse só mais uma vez, Onegai. – ele voltou a abraçar o loiro e puxou seu queixo para fitar seus olhos. Eles estavam frios e Itachi pela primeira vez na sua vida sentiu medo de ser rejeitado.

Naruto se sentia inseguro e tentava não demonstrar, Itachi estava implorando que dissesse que o amava, mas da outra vez, ele falou por impulso, ele não tinha idéia de como falar isso para Itachi nesse momento, mas sentia que se não o fizesse o perderia para sempre.

Azuis encararam olhos ônix e sentiu seu coração amolecer. – Droga Itachi! Eu te amo com todo o meu ser, maldito! – uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha e seus olhos que estavam frios, voltaram a brilhar. Itachi acabou com a distância entre as faces de ambos e beijou Naruto com doçura puxando sua mão e colocando algo em seu dedo anelar. O loiro interrompeu o beijo ao sentir algo gelado no seu dedo. Olhou para sua mão e tinha uma bela aliança, feita de cristal, bem discreta e quase imperceptível a olho nu. Naruto fitou Itachi se perguntando o que significava.

- Esse é meu presente de aniversário Naruto, não achei que ouro seria bom, muitas pessoas iriam fazer perguntas, então pesquisei o cristal mais puro e resistente e mande moldá-lo em um par de alianças. - Itachi pegou outra aliança e colocou na mão de Naruto e estendeu sua mão direita. Naruto ficou extremamente vermelho, ele olhou a parte de dentro da aliança e viu suas iniciais gravadas nela, então ele colocou a aliança no dedo de Itachi que o puxou para mais um beijo doce.

- Mas por que isso Itachi? – Perguntou Naruto olhando sua mão direita e vendo o reflexo dos foguetes nele.

- Naru-chan, os círculos não tendo começo nem fim, representam a eternidade à qual a união se destinava. Nesse caso, mesmo se eu for para longe, ainda estaremos unidos, para sempre.

- Para sempre? Você jura?

- Sim, eu juro, para sempre. Agora que somo marido e mulh-

- Termina a frase e morre! – Naruto avisou.

- Reformulando, agora que somos marido e esposo, acho que ainda falta alguma coisa... Ah... Lua de Mel. – Falou ele jogando Naruto na cama.

- Ei! Seu pervertido! Você fez isso tudo só pensando no resultado, não é mesmo? – Naruto resmungou debaixo do Uchiha.

- Meu Naru-chan é tão esperto! Me dá tanto tesão! – Itachi beijou o loiro ferozmente, arrancando todo o ar de Naruto, lhe chupando seus lábios, invadindo sua boca com sua língua que ia de encontro com a outra.

Uma das mãos do moreno passeava por entre suas coxas e a outra por debaixo de sua blusa, fazendo Naruto soltar pequenos grunhidos no meio do beijo. Ele se afastou dos lábios do loiro e começou a trilhar beijos pela linha de seu maxilar até se encontrar com o nódulo de sua orelha e dar uma mordiscada, o menor soltou um gemido em uma voz falha. Itachi colocou suas mãos na cintura de Naruto e começou a chupar seus mamilos por cima do tecido de seu pijama. Ele voltou a passar suas mãos por dentro da blusa, levantando-a aos poucos, enquanto brincavam com os mamilos.

Naruto mordia rigorosamente seus lábios tentando conter os gemidos, Itachi retirou o resto da blusa do loiro que aproveitou para ajudar Itachi a se despir, lhe retirando sua capa de viagem a jogando no chão do quarto e aos poucos retirou a roupa restante do Uchiha.

Itachi estava totalmente nu em cima da kitsune, ele lhe deu uma mordida entre o pescoço e o ombro, deixando sua pele dourada machucada, então desceu pelo seu corpo lhe aplicando chupões pelo seu tórax e abdômen. Quando já estava na altura de seu umbigo ele deu uma chupada e lambeu toda extensão do selo. O oi-nin passou uma de suas mãos sobre a ereção de Naruto que deixou outro gemido lhe escapar.

Ele retirou as calças do loiro e começou a massagear sua ereção. Passando seus dedos cuidadosamente na fenda fazendo Naruto se contorcer na cama. Parou de brincar com seu membro e beijou mais uma vez Naruto, depois abaixou e abocanhou o membro do loiro, o chupando em uma velocidade lenta no início e na medida em que os gemidos iam cessando, ele aumentava o ritmo para dar início a mais uma nova seção de gemidos altos que saiam da garganta de sua kitsune.

Itachi percebeu que não faltava muito tempo para Naruto gozar, então parou e levantou as pernas dele, apoiando elas em seus ombros, ele começou a chupar seu ânus aquela entrada rósea, ele enfiou sua língua o preparando para receber o seu membro, tratando de umedecer todas as partes. O moreno estava segurando com força os glúteos de Naruto que continuava a se contorcer devido ao prazer. Então ele enfiou seu membro, o corpo de Naruto se tornou mais tenso.

- Faz tanto tempo que não te toco que está doendo, não é? - Ele se deitou sobre seu corpo e lhe deu um beijo na testa e começou a lhe estocar vagarosamente para que o loiro acostumasse. Quando ele estava para aumentar a velocidade ele viu lágrimas no rosto de Naruto.

O loiro sentiu algo quente descer por seu rosto. Ele fitou Itachi e colocou seus braços na frente de seus olhos tentando esconder as lágrimas. Itachi puxou seus braços e fitou os olhos azuis marejados com as lágrimas.

- Naruto, não precisa chorar, eu te amo. – Ele deu um beijo casto na boca do loiro que respondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu também, Ita-chan.

O moreno agora lhe estocava rapidamente, o corpo de Naruto acompanhava aquele ritmo de vai-e-vem, eles se fitaram mais uma vez nos olhos e gozaram juntos. Itachi caiu ao lado do loiro, exausto, mas sabia, não tinha muito tempo, e ainda tinha que falar algo importante para Naruto que já tinha se aninhado em seu colo.

- Naruto eu preciso de te falar algo importante. – o Oi-nin acariciava o rosto de Naruto carinhosamente. – O Nosso tempo acabou. – Naruto arregalou os olhos, ele não esperava que fosse ser tão cedo. – Sasuke derrotou Orochimaru, provavelmente essa notícia deve chegar à vila nesta manhã. Ele já deve estar atrás de mim, mas não é isso o mais importante, você gostaria de saber porque eu não fujo com você para longe e esqueço de tudo e de todos? Bem, mesmo se eu fizesse seria em vão, irei morrer de qualquer forma, acho que só vivi até agora por que você me de forças, se não eu já teria morrido.

- Do que você está falando? Uma perda de visão não mata! – Naruto sabia que aos poucos Itachi perdia sua visão devido ao uso do Mangekyou Sharingan, mas tirando isso ele aparentava estar vendendo saúde.

- Naruto, tenho uma doença de clã rara, irei morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Mentira! Você só está tentando fazer eu acreditar que você está morrendo para que e não o tente te impedir! – Naruto se sentou na cama com lágrimas voltando a se formar em seus olhos.

- Não precisa ser um medi-nin para saber que não tenho muito tempo Naruto, olhe! – Ele pegou as mãos de Naruto, colocou uma sobre o seu coração em seu peito e a outra sobre o peito de Naruto. Naruto sentia o seu coração bater ritmado como todo coração, mas a de Itachi era uma batida trêmula, rangente e às vezes parecia pular uma batida. Ele tentou puxar sua mão, porém Itachi continuou a segurá-la contra seu peito, as lágrimas de Naruto voltavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto, sabia que Itachi não estava mentindo, ele estava para morrer e todas as suas tentativas de fazê-lo desistir tinham se tornado algo que machucava em seu peito.

- Todas as vezes que você me pediu para ficar com você eu tive vontade de dizer: Claro, vamos ser felizes, seria ótimo acordar do seu lado todas as manhãs! – Ele abraçou Naruto que chorava incontrolavelmente e se deitaram. – Agora você vê, não é uma escolha que eu tenho.

Bem ai está minna-san! Não se esqueçam das reviews! E também de lerem o especial de natal: **Feliz Natal 2008 Dattebayouuu**!! Seu nome, se vc acompanha minhas fics e é dedicado e deixa review pra mim, seu nome deve estar lá na lista de agradecimento!

Aproveitando não se esqueçam de votar na próxima fic, KakaNaru ou SasuNaru? Sinopse no blog: iarachan(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com

BJS!!!!!!!!!!!! E Feliz Ano Novoo!^^


	11. Apenas mais uma única vez

Em primeiro lugar... Me desculpem pela demora, eu perdi uma repartião do meu HD onde estava a fic e meio que fiquei presa com alguma outras coisas na estrada da vida...

Este capitulo é lemon NaruIta, está bem romântico e espero que vocês curtam. É aconselhado que escutem a trilha sonora do capitulo, ela está no meu blog:

http : / / iarachan . blogspot . com

é a primeira musica que rodar, ou se não baixem pelo link:  
http : / / www . badongo . com / file / 13711135

Vamos a fic né? Pois o Naru-chan não é meus, se fosse, eu não forçaria o mangá da forma que o Papi kishi está fazendo ;.;

Primeira revisão da maralice-chan e segunda revisão e correção pela Anjo Setsuna \o/, thanks migas!

**Capítulo 11: Apenas mais uma única vez**

Ao sentir o calor de outro corpo em sua cama, ele teve certeza de que aquilo poderia ser à última vez. Sem mesmo abrir os olhos, ele agarrou o corpo ao seu lado com mais força, o medo da perda lhe abalava intensamente e todas as imagens daquele corpo perdendo todo o seu calor, fazia com que suas vísceras se contorcessem em sua barriga. Ao abrir os olhos, pôde ver que já não era noite, mas também não era dia, estavam no meio da madrugada e a lua ainda podia ser vista apesar dos raios solares no horizonte começarem a surgir. A luminosidade que transpassava por sua janela banhava a pele nua de seu amante, o fazendo mais belo e desejável.

Ele queria lhe marcar como seu, somente uma única vez ele queria aquele corpo só para si, sentir como seria receber o amor de seu parceiro, aquele que ele amava profundamente. O loiro se levantou, observou o rosto sereno do moreno que dormia tranquilamente, seu rosto, marcado pelas olheiras, confirmava sua teoria que ele não se aventurava a dormir perto de estranhos, um ninja dormindo é tão frágil quanto cristal, fácil de cair e ser quebrado.

Naruto deu um sorriso maroto ao passar pela sua mente uma brincadeira que poderia ser um tanto quanto divertida. Afastou os cabelos negros que caiam pela face do outro, se debruçou sobre seu corpo, se abaixou até alcançar a nuca do moreno, sentindo seu perfume, sua essência Uchiha.

Ele se levantou e fez alguns pequenos sinais de mãos, sussurrou "Kage Bushin no Jutsu", e uma réplica perfeita do loiro apareceu sentado atrás do travesseiro do moreno. Naruto voltou a se deitar sobre seu corpo, por entre as pernas de Itachi, trilhando carinhos e pequenos beijos pelo corpo adormecido enquanto o Kage Bushin lhe dava mordiscadas no nódulo de sua orelha.

- Itachi... – sussurrou o Kage Bushin sensualmente. – Itachi acorde...

Itachi abriu seus olhos lentamente, encarando os olhos intensamente azuis do Kage Bushin que lhe lançava um sorriso travesso até que Itachi sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo, e olhou confuso para outro Naruto com o mesmo rosto travesso.

- Então, Itachi, está pronto para começar a marcar um novo capítulo em nossas vidas? – disse Naruto sensualmente para Itachi, enquanto se arrastava pela cama para roubar um beijo do Uchiha.

- Estou pronto, mas não pense que voc- quando ia tentar inverter as posições, o Kage Bushin lhe segurou rigorosamente.

- Você é o único, preciso de você mais do que nunca... E além do mais... Ainda é meu aniversário... – Naruto sorriu bobo para Itachi.

- Não mais, já é dia onze... – Itachi apontou para o relógio.

- Não importa, pois de todas as desculpas, os receios que eu construí, porque dentro de mim, eu sempre soube... E já é tarde, levei muito tempo pra dizer... – Itachi observava Naruto, ele parecia tão sério que o estava assustando. – Eu te amo Itachi, me deixe marcar o próximo capítulo, ele pode ser o último de nossas vidas juntos.

- Eu não tenho medo, pois você também é o único. – Itachi acabou com a pouca distância que impedia suas bocas de se unirem, beijou o loiro de tal forma que o deixou com certo receio. – Você é o único que me compreende, que me faz melhor do que eu sou, e faço isso por sua causa.

Naruto agarrou a nuca de Itachi para aprofundar o beijo, invadindo todos os espaços que sua língua era capaz de alcançar tentando gravar o gosto do Uchiha, ele não queria se esquecer, de como estar com o moreno, o ter e possuir, se completarem, ser a chave... Queria que os dois pudessem viver juntos eternamente, mas o mundo era cruel com os amantes. Aqueles que conseguem se completar verdadeiramente, tinham sempre um final infeliz, trágico, como tomo romance. Tudo que é perfeito não é duradouro.

Naruto espalhava beijos por todo seu corpo alvo enquanto seu Kage Bushin estava o abraçando pelas costas enquanto beijava ferozmente Itachi, mordiscando seus lábios e dando início a uma série de chupões pela sua nuca fazendo que o Uchiha soltasse leves gemidos o que fez o outro sorrir meigamente.

- Você está se divertindo, não é? – perguntou Itachi um pouco rouco.

- Claro Ita-chan! – respondeu o Kage Bushin em seu ouvido.

Quando Naruto teve certeza de que não faltava mais nenhum pedaço daquele corpo para ser provado, passou a morder seu abdômen, subiu um pouco e lhe deu uma mordida em seu mamilo, o que fez Itachi soltar um gemido um tanto sofrido. Naruto deslizou sua língua pelo seu abdômen até sua virilha, observou seu membro extremamente rígido e deu uma lambida na fenda, arrancando mais um gemido de Itachi. O loiro lambeu toda a extremidade de seu membro, passou levemente a língua na pele entre seu pênis e as bolas, e sentiu Itachi se arrepiar.

-Você está me torturando, faça algo antes que eu mude de idéia. – falou Itachi com os olhos semicerrados.

Naruto obedeceu e abocanhou o membro pulsante do moreno, lhe chupando com força e mantendo o contado visual com Itachi, que o observava ofegante, enquanto parecia que Naruto queria sugar toda a sua essência. Seus movimentos rápidos faziam com que por vezes sentisse seu membro tocar a garganta do loiro que parecia não se incomodar com isso.

Naruto Kage Bushin lhe deu um pequeno beijo sobre seus lábios e o moreno se assustou ao sentir algo pedir passagem em seu ânus. Naruto Kage Bushin lhe dava pequenas estocadas com seus dedos, abrindo espaço para que logo, pudesse se afundar naquele corpo. Itachi gemia aos sentir os dedos daquele anjo lhe tocar em alguns pontos de prazer, o loiro notando, aumentava a força nestes pontos.

- Ah! Naruto... – mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, ele sentiu seu corpo ficar rígido e depois uma sensação de libertação se apossar de seu corpo. Ele fechou seus olhos ao sentir seu orgasmo e ao abri-lo novamente, observou Naruto levantar sua cabeça, com seu sêmen escorrendo por sua boca.

- Itachi, está saindo algo... – disse Naruto fingindo inocência. O moreno olhou pra ele e soltou uma gargalhada rouca, com certeza, para onde quer que fosse quando morresse, sentiria muita falta do loiro.

Itachi se levantou um pouco sobre a cama e limpou o rosto de Naruto com os dedos, lhe deu um beijo e dividiram o gosto de seu prazer. O loiro interrompeu o beijo e olhou para o Kage Bushin, que desapareceu no mesmo instante. O moreno olhou para Naruto um pouco confuso, até que sentiu as mãos de Naruto deslizarem por suas coxas e começarem a abri-las vagarosamente. Naruto se inclinou sobre o corpo de Itachi, agarrou os cabelos negros e lhe deu um beijo profundo e sussurrou em seu ouvido em seguida.

- Agora é minha vez... – ele deu uma lambida por trás da orelha do moreno e logo em seguida deu um sopro, fazendo o Uchiha tremer levemente. Ele pegou uma das pernas de Itachi e colocou-a sobre seu ombro, se posicionando para lhe penetrar.

Ele sentiu o corpo de Itachi se tornar tenso quando ele colocou a glande. Pausou e voltou a agarrar as madeixas negras. Ele encarou os olhos ônix e lhe deu uma lambida sobre seus lábios, depois lhe deu um beijo suave, aprofundando aos poucos até se tornar um beijo mordaz, roubando todo o ar do moreno, que lutava para se afastar da boca faminta do outro rapaz que o impedia de respirar.

Naruto abriu seus olhos ao sentir Itachi tentar se afastar e sorriu em meio ao beijo, sabia que estava o sufocando, aproveitou a deixa que Itachi estava mais distraído com seu beijo e introduziu o restante de seu membro, fazendo o moreno morder seus lábios com a investida.

O peito de Itachi descia e subia rapidamente, ofegante, tentava recuperar o ar que o outro lhe roubou. Ele fitava o rosto de Naruto, indecifrável, uma linha de sangue escorria pelo seu queixo. Itachi se apoiou na cama e lambeu o sangue.

- Existem tantas coisas que eu nunca vou saber, mas isto eu sei ao certo... – Naruto disse sem tirar os olhos de Itachi, sabia que poderia deixar o moreno com sentimento de culpa por deixá-lo se falasse as palavras da forma que queria, mas não poderia o deixar ir sem ter certeza. Naruto investiu contra ele, colocou toda sua força para chegar fundo naquele corpo quente. – Eu te amo...

Naruto voltou a meter no moreno. Os pequenos gemidos estavam se tornando gritos de prazer e dor e a cada estocada, ele repetia as palavras. – Te amo... Te amo... Ahh... Eu te amo tanto...

Itachi escutava as palavras do loiro enquanto ele metia nele sem piedade. As palavras ao mesmo tempo em que lhe faziam se sentir bem, faziam seu estômago afundar. Sabia das conseqüências, não seria só uma vida destruída depois que ele se fosse, seria a vida de Naruto junto com a sua. Os dois estavam presos pelo sentimento mais impiedoso que o homem sucumbira...

O loiro continuava com sua prece, enquanto ia cada vez mais fundo em Itachi que já não continha com seus gritos. Ele sabia que não eram apenas gritos de prazer, envolvia seus sentimentos juntos, dor, mas não a dor de ser penetrado, a dor de culpa, que ambos estavam compartilhando.

Itachi sentia dor por deixá-lo para trás e Naruto sentia-se culpado por fazer o moreno se sentir desta forma.

Naruto pegou o membro de Itachi e começou a movimentar sua mão imitando os movimentos de sua investida. Itachi já não tinha seus pensamentos ordenados, sentia que estava preste a gozar, e quando reuniu forças para prestar atenção em Naruto, pôde ver que ele, além de continuar seu mantra, também estava preste a gozar... Itachi passou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Naruto e lhe deu um beijo ardente, que foi o suficiente para ambos gozarem.

Itachi se deixou cair sobre a cama arfante, e Naruto saiu dele devagar, pegou sua mão e lambeu o gozo do moreno, lhe deu um sorriso sincero e se deitou ao seu lado. Itachi virou para seu lado e pegou sua mão, ele sentia tanta dor, ele não queria se separar dele e pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele quis chorar igual a uma criança.

O moreno lhe deu mais um beijo e se levantou começando a se arrumar para partir. Naruto se sentou sobre sua cama e observou o moreno se limpar e se vestir. Quando ele estava pronto, voltou a beijar Naruto ardentemente, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de cessar o beijo, e quando o ar acabava, eles tomavam mais fôlego e um puxava o outro para dar início a um novo beijo. E assim foi, até que Itachi conseguiu chegar à porta da varanda de Naruto, ainda o beijando, ele reuniu toda a sua coragem e se soltou.

- Eu também te amo muito Naruto... - e olhou mais uma vez para os olhos cerúleos e sem coragem de dizer adeus, virou as costas e se foi.

Assim que Itachi virou as costas, Naruto deixou seus joelhos cederem com o peso de seu corpo. Mentalmente ele pedia a Deus para que não fosse um adeus e que tivesse a oportunidade de ver pelo menos mais uma vez aqueles olhos negros com todo o seu calor. Não agüentaria vê-los sem sua luz, ele precisava vê-lo vivo, apenas uma última vez .

Quando Itachi conseguiu se afastar o suficiente da aldeia, deixou as lágrimas abandonarem seus olhos e pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava chorando abertamente. Se apoiou na árvore, as lembranças recentes ainda passavam pela sua mente, todo o amor declarado de Naruto, tudo isso em apenas dois dias. Dois dias foram o suficiente para ele ter pago todos os pecados que cometeu ao saber que não poderia ficar ao lado da pessoa que ele amava, a pessoa que o completava.

- "Minha vida começou, na primeira noite que passamos juntos," – pensou Itachi triste. – "agora não posso viver, pois iria morrer de outra forma..." – ele se virou para trás ao notar uma presença conhecida.

- Então, parece que agora não tem volta, né? É a primeira vez que eu o vejo tão triste a ponto de chorar. – Jiraya falou com seriedade em sua voz. – Mas está cedo, para vocês dizerem adeus...

- Nós não dizemos, mas sabemos que... – disse Itachi para o velho homem.

- Ele irá a missão de amanhã. Ele será enviado para uma missão para te capturar para atrair Sasuke. – falou o sennin dando um longo suspiro ao ver o rosto indiferente de Itachi. – Vocês vão ter a oportunidade de se verem mais uma última vez, se ele quiser... Não creio que seja saudável ir... Seria um choque para ele... Mas do jeito que é cabeça dura...

- Eu sei, por isso te peço, não o deixe ir... Não quero que ele sofra mais... – Itachi olhou para o céu, ele queria tanto mais tempo, queria tanto o loiro só para ele... Queria viver... Para si e para ele...

O oi-nin se foi, não queria falar mais sobre Naruto, não queria pensar mais nele, precisava limpar sua mente para a batalha que travaria se quisesse que as coisas saíssem da forma que queria, não poderia se distrair, já era tarde....

~~.~~.~~.~~

Juro que o próximo capitulo já está a caminho, se eu receber muitas reviews, eu posto nessa semana agora /o/o/

Não se esqueçam de votar:

**Ligações Transientes ou resistentes (SasuNaru)** x **Sacrifice On Behalf of the Second Love (KakaNaru)**, tá no blog, enquete no layout (coluna do blog), votem e defendam o casal. Sinopse da fic tbm, tá lá /o/

Bjs mina e brigada por acompanharem *o*

P.S: Quero reviews *o*


	12. Adeus

Yo povinho .

Como falei, eu num demorei dessa vez, né?

Ai está o capitulo, espero não receber ameaças de morte *fugindo das pedradas*

Apesar do que vai rolar neste capitulo, tem muita água pra rolar ainda, eu fiz as contas mais ou menos, talvez vá até o capitulo 16, depende né? Tipo, era pra já ta quase no fim, mas eu alonguei demais nos lemons, ahuaauhauhahauha!

Capítulo betado pela Anjo Setsuna *o* muitissimo brigada por ter corrigido tudim pra mim xará XD

**Capítulo 12: Adeus**

Naruto tomou um banho e deitou-se em sua cama, não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer, estava com tanto medo, parecia que agora, só lhe restava esperar pelo pior. O cansaço fez que seus olhos se fechassem mesmo que não estivesse interessado em dormir, pois queria ficar de vigília para não perder nada, mas acabou se entregando aos braços de Morfeu...

Sakura caminhou até a casa de certo gennin, e ao bater em sua porta, se deparou com um loiro um tanto mal humorado com um cup-ramen em mãos. Naruto sabia o que ela queria, sabia o motivo, mas não iria demonstrar, terminou seu almoço e acompanhou a garota até a sala da Godaime.

- Naruto... Você está muito calado... Tem algo errado? – perguntou Sakura parando de frente para o loiro.

- Ah? Algo errado? E o que deveria estar errado exatamente? – disse enrugando a testa, fingindo estar apenas desinteressado. – Mas sabe... Não era a nossa folga? A Obaa-chan tinha prometido que nos daria um descanso, isso não é justo... Eu acabei de acordar...

- Baka! Tava demorando, né? Pra você começar a reclamar... Ah... Pelo menos isto me deixa mais aliviada. - ela deu um sorriso para o loiro e permitiu que seguissem em frente.

~.~.~.~

Na sala da Godaime, Naruto e Sakura receberam a notícia que para ele, já não era tão nova, sentia-se cada vez mais desanimado, ele desejava que a noite passada voltasse...

- Vocês e o restante da equipe Kakashi, junto à equipe de Kurenai, irão capturar Uchiha Itachi para servir de isca para trazer Sasuke... – neste momento, Naruto saiu de seus devaneios e olhou para Jiraya que estava sentado no para-peito da janela. Sakura escutava atentamente as ordens de sua mestra, mas notou o olhar triste de Naruto, pensando que teria sido causado por causa da menção do nome de Sasuke.

Depois que os detalhes foram ditos pela Godaime, Jiraya o chamou para uma conversa em particular. Eles caminharam até a sala no interior do gabinete de Tsunade, onde eles poderiam conversar sem perigo de alguém escutar sua conversa.

- Se você for a esta missão, você só irá se machucar mais. – disse Jiraya.

- Eu sei, mas eu poderei vê-lo pela última vez, mesmo que doa, eu preciso... – Naruto abaixou sua cabeça fazendo sua franja tampar seus olhos, Jiraya não fazia questão de encará-lo, tinha medo daqueles orbes azuis quando estavam com medo e dúvidas, sempre tão tristes...

- Naruto... – suspirou cansado, e o loiro notou como o homem parecia velho neste momento, ele olhou como se já tivesse certeza do que Naruto iria lhe dizer. – Você está ciente do que poderá acontecer nesta missão?

- Estou, mas mesmo assim, eu quero correr o risco... – Naruto lhe lançou um olhar determinado, e Jiraya sabia que não existiria argumento que o fizesse mudar de idéia.

- Faça como quiser, ele estará esperando por você.

- Eu sei. – Naruto suspirou pondo um ponto final na conversa.

~.~.~.~

Após três dias de procura exaustante, eles não haviam encontrado nenhum sinal dos Uchiha. Kakashi estava ficando preocupado com Naruto, cada vez ele parecia mais distante do grupo, e por vezes, negava até a se alimentar direito. Seus colegas achavam que era pura ansiedade, mas Kakashi sabia o que o afligia...

- Naruto... Você está bem? – perguntou ele se sentando perto de Naruto, encostando-se a uma árvore. O loiro estava sentado sobre seu saco de dormir terminando de organizar algumas armas e Kakashi estava praticamente do lado de seu colchonete. Todos estavam dormindo, de menos o jounin que estava fazendo a vigília e Naruto que não conseguia dormir.

- Estou sim, não tem nada errado... – disse Naruto nervoso, ele sabia que estava sendo desleixado ao ponto de deixar sua máscara escorregar durante estes últimos dias. Ele levantou caminhando para longe de Kakashi e se apoiou em uma árvore, se escondendo na escuridão da noite para que seu sensei não visse a tristeza em seu olhar.

- Você quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou Kakashi se arrependendo ao se lembrar que, o garoto não fazia idéia que ele tinha conhecimento de sua relação com Itachi.

"Ele deve está achando que estou assim por causa do Sasuke"- Naruto pensou e automaticamente girou sua aliança em seu dedo, fechou seus olhos e respirou profundamente. – Não existe nada do que falar, Kakashi-sensei.

Após alguns minutos em um silêncio perturbador, Naruto caminhou para seu saco de dormir, desamarrou sua bandana e a colocou junto a sua mochila, abriu o zíper de sua jaqueta e se enfiou por baixo das cobertas, se deitando de bruço com os braços em volta de sua cabeça. Ele queria tanto que tudo terminasse e que apenas encontrasse Itachi antes que tudo chegasse ao fim.

Ele tentava não pensar tanto no moreno, fazia um tremendo esforço para se concentrar na missão, mas sua mente só se voltava para o pior, lhe traindo e pensando nas coisas que poderia acontecer com Itachi e de não poder vê-lo mais uma vez, seu medo estava o enlouquecendo. Apertou mais os seus braços envolta de sua cabeça e deixou algumas lágrimas derramarem sobre o travesseiro e sentiu um pouco mais confortável e aliviado ao deixar um pouco de sua dor sair para fora de seu peito.

Kakashi observou todos os movimentos do genin com cautela. Percebeu o esforço que Naruto fazia para tentar manter seu rosto indiferente quando foi se deitar. Ele pode ouvir alguns pequenos soluços quando o loiro se deitou, e após um tempo, quando eles cessaram, Kakashi pode concluir que ele adormecera, e quando Naruto se mexeu para o lado, virando de costas para Kakashi, o jounin pode ver seus olhos um pouco avermelhados e inchados enquanto ele se virava.

- Você não deveria guardar tudo para si, você tem amigos, não está mais sozinho... – ele deu um longo suspiro deixando seus dedos repousarem nos cabelos loiros, fazendo um leve cafuné. – Né? Naruto...

O loiro que tinha apenas cochilado, acordou com o que seu sensei havia dito, abriu seus olhos ao senti o cafuné de Kakashi e fitou seus colegas de equipe, refletindo sobre que o homem mais velho havia dito até adormecer.

~.~.~.~

- Hei Naruto, acorde... - chamou Sakura, fazendo que olhos azuis se revelarem em confusão. – Sai conseguiu rastrear Sasuke, coma algo e se arrume para que nós possamos... -

Sakura não chegou a terminar a frase, pois Naruto se levantou imediatamente na menção do nome de Sasuke, e após alguns minutos se arrumou e se sentou em uma raiz de árvore, esperando que os outros terminassem de se preparar. Sakura suspirou, arrumou algo para comer e estendeu para ele.

- Coma algo... – Naruto encarou seu café da manhã com cara de "não tenho apetite para comer isso" e voltou a olhar para Sakura. – Se você não comer, vou pedir para Kakashi te enviar de volta por não está capacitado fisicamente para está missão.

Naruto, sem muita escolha, pegou e tentou comer um pouco, a comida descia como se fosse areia por sua garganta, comeu o que agüentou e logo, todos estavam entrando no coração da floresta.

Seus colegas de equipe discutiam, achavam imprudente ir diretamente até Sasuke, pois queriam usar Itachi como isca, mas como eles fariam para capturar Itachi, sendo que eles nem mesmo conseguiam pegar Sasuke?

Naruto não prestava atenção, ele já não se importava, sabia o que Itachi tinha em mente, Sasuke iria voltar de qualquer forma... Mas não poderia revelar. O objetivo dele é usar esta missão para rever Itachi...

- O nosso objetivo não é capturar Sasuke agora, é pegar Itachi e levá-lo para Konoha e fazer que Sasuke volte por vontade própria, dando a ele o que ele quer, assim podemos matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só... – Kakashi explicava seu plano para os demais.

- Mas e se Sasuke já tiver derrotado Itachi? Quero dizer, Sai disse que ele estava com alguns ferimentos... – explicou Kiba, fazendo que Naruto voltasse sua atenção preocupada para eles.

- Não creio que ele tenha o feito ainda, ele e seu grupo estão se movimentando muito rápido para alguém que já completou seu objetivo... – respondeu Yamato.

- Ai! – falou Naruto esfregando rigorosamente o braço.

- Ah? Você está bem? – perguntou Sakura preocupada com seu amigo.

- Estou, foi só... É... Mal jeito... hehehe. – Naruto tentou explicar coçando a parte posterior de sua cabeça. – "Itachi..."

- Temos que dar um jeito de conseguir rastrear os dois para evitar falhas. – disse Sai fazendo que uma idéia surgisse na mente de Naruto.

O loiro fechou os olhos e juntou suas mãos, ele só teria esta chance, e poderia ser muito arriscado, mas de qualquer forma ele só saberia se tentasse. – Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Vários clones apareceram e ele se misturou no meio deles de uma forma discreta e se espalharam, deixando um clone em seu lugar no grupo.

Ele correu o mais rápido que podia, na direção em que seu instinto mandava, sentia que a queimação em seu braço diminuir, deixou um sorriso sincero tomar conta de seu rosto, quando a sensação de alívio por estar próximo de Itachi tomou conta de seu coração.

Parou de correr ao avistar uma clareira e ouvir som de água, Naruto caminhou e se viu momentaneamente cego por causa da luz do sol que iluminava o lugar. Logo que sua visão acostumou com o excesso de luz, seu queixo caiu, era um lugar magnífico. A vegetação prevalecia no lugar, diversas plantas com flores exóticas tomavam conta da clareira, e mais para sua esquerda, havia uma bela cachoeira com água cristalina.

Repentinamente, ele sentiu alguém lhe jogar contra a grama macia e lhe tomar seus lábios, lhe roubando todo o ar. Naruto se entregou correspondendo ao contato, estava tão acostumado com o outro que fechou seus olhos, sem se atrever a abri-los, correspondendo aos lábios de um beijo quente, com sua língua invadindo a boca do outro homem até que Itachi se separou do loiro.

- Não vai abrir os olhos? – perguntou Itachi e logo em seguida lhe dando um selinho sobre os lábios vermelhos do garoto.

- Não quero! – respondeu Naruto com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Pensei que você tivesse gostado do lugar que encontrei para nós.

- Eu gostei, mas não quero abrir e descobrir que ainda estou na minha casa...

Itachi sorriu e pegou Naruto em seu colo, caminhou até a cachoeira e o jogou na água gelada. Ele observou o loiro afundar e depois submergir tossindo e xingando uma lista nada pequena de palavrões, e quando Naruto recuperou seu fôlego, mandou um olhar raivoso para Itachi.

- O que pensa que está fazendo idiota! Quer me matar? – Naruto gritava apontando o dedo para Itachi no meio da correnteza da cachoeira.

- Você abriu seus olhos... – Itachi mandou um sorriso maldoso para o loiro.

- Eh? Não vale, você trapaceou... Então estou mesmo aqui? – perguntou Naruto se acalmando rapidamente passando a mão pelo seu corpo com roupas encharcadas de água.

Ele parou ao olhar para Itachi que estava com seu semblante sério. O moreno começou a retirar suas roupas. Naruto observava como o corpo do outro começava a aparecer à medida que perdia aquelas roupas negras, deixando toda sua pele alva a mostra, Naruto não conseguia desviar seus olhos, estava totalmente hipnotizado pelos movimentos do moreno, a graciosidade em seus movimentos fazia acentuar a beleza de seu corpo.

Assim que Itachi estava totalmente despido, ele entrou na água fria, até onde Naruto estava, juntou seu corpo com o dele e pegou Naruto pela cintura, deslizando sua mão por ela, fazendo uma leve carícia em movimentos circulares. O moreno encarou os olhos azuis, encostando suas testas na dele e apertou sua cintura com mais força, o puxando para mais perto ainda, então ele uniu seus lábios com volúpia.

"É tão fácil de saber e esquecer com esse beijo." - o loiro pensou enquanto passava seus braços envoltos no pescoço de Itachi e suas mãos por entre os cabelos do moreno, o prendendo naquele beijo lascivo. Ele começou a chorar, mas os dois não queriam perder tempo, ignorando as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto.

O genin sentiu os seus pés deixarem o fundo do rio, sentiu-se ser levado por Itachi enquanto o beijava até eles estarem debaixo da queda d'água, suas costas foram de encontro com as rochas da cachoeira. Ele passou seus dedos pelo rosto do moreno e separou seus lábios ainda chorando.

"Estou esperando para ser queimado pelo fogo..." – pensou Naruto que estava intoxicado pelo moreno, seus olhos semicerrados e marejados com as lágrimas e suas bochechas extremamente vermelhas, denunciavam que ele queria mais e Itachi sabia, ele abriu a jaqueta de Naruto e atirou jogando em cima de umas das rochas, para que não fossem levadas pela correnteza. Foi levantando a blusa que estava por debaixo devagar, enquanto ele deu uma longa lambida pela extensão do pescoço do menor, fazendo que Naruto fechasse os olhos e deixasse escapar um gemido. Itachi terminou de retirar a blusa a jogando junto a sua jaqueta, mas sem perceberem, devido ao estupor, o colar de Naruto desamarrou e caiu na grama no rochedo, próximo a jaqueta e a blusa.

Itachi passou a lamber toda aquela pele amostra e molhada, chupando seus mamilos e dando algumas mordiscadas enquanto o loiro se contorcia, ele passou a lhe dar alguns chupões por seu tórax até o pescoço. Itachi abandonou seu corpo e pegou os pés do loiro e retirou as sandálias ninjas, dando um beijo em cada um dos seus dedos, deixou as pernas de Naruto envolta de sua cintura, enquanto o apoiava contra a pedra com seu corpo, para que permanecesse nesta posição enquanto tirava sua calça. Ele abriu o zíper lentamente, fazendo Naruto gemer em tortura. Itachi viu como o membro de Naruto estava extremamente rígido e pulsante, ele retirou o resto das suas roupas e o pegou e apertou no seu membro com seu dedo pressionando a ponta.

- Ahh! Itachi... Desta forma eu... Vou vi-ir an-nntes... – ele disse ainda choroso em meio aos gemidos enquanto Itachi continuava a massagear o pênis de Naruto. O loiro sentia que Itachi estava tão duro quanto ele, pois sua ereção roçando por entre as suas coxas o deixando mais excitado. Ainda não satisfeito com os gemidos, ele passa a chupar e lamber seu membro, e quando ele sentiu que Naruto estava perto, parou. Itachi levantou um pouco mais o corpo de Naruto, ele queria o tomar para si, ele estava preste a prepará-lo para a penetração quando o loiro o interrompeu.

- Ita-chan, apenas entre em mim... – ele pediu em meio as lágrimas insistentes. Itachi se surpreendeu, beijou sua face, lambeu suas lágrimas e lhe adentrou de uma vez, fazendo que Naruto machucasse as costas do moreno ao cravar as suas unhas em sua pele.

Naruto gritou o nome do moreno por causa da dor, mas ele queria sentir Itachi mais do que nunca nele, pois ele sabia que desta vez, seria a última...

"Oh meu querido! Você chora em meus braços enquanto canta o seu amor." – pensou Itachi ao ouvi-lo gemer e chorar enquanto investia contra o loiro, fazendo que suas costas raspassem contra a pedra debaixo da queda d'água.

Itachi continuava a afundar naquele corpo que tremia junto ao seu e Naruto passava a gritar seu nome. "Sinto te afogar em meu nome, e ele me lembra da dor. A dor, por está deixando minha jóia mais valiosa quebrada para trás, eu poderia deixar para trás? Eu não tenho medo de ir, mas ele vai está indo tão devagar..." Itachi aumentou a força, cravando toda a força que podia pela última vez.

- Itachi... Eu... – disse Naruto em uma voz abafada.

- Eu sei Naru-chan. – deu um beijo casto em Naruto e sentiu tanto o seu corpo, quanto o de Naruto ficarem tensos e gozarem. Naruto sentiu seu corpo ser preenchido pela essência de Itachi, aquela sensação quente em seu corpo, ele fechou os olhos para memorizar a sensação.

O moreno saiu devagar do corpo do loiro, lhe deu mais um beijo voraz antes de começarem a se lavar para seguirem seus caminhos. Naruto saiu do rio e chacoalhou suas roupas molhadas que no mesmo instante, se secaram devido ao seu tipo de chakra.

Depois que se vestiram, Itachi pegou dois pergaminhos, um azul royal e outro vermelho sangue, e estendeu para Naruto, que ainda tinha algumas lágrimas persistentes deixando seus olhos.

- O que é isto? – perguntou Naruto.

- Isto, você deve entregar para meu irmão após ele me matar, é o passaporte para Sasuke voltar para Konoha. O azul, avise que antes de qualquer coisa, ele deve ler; o outro ele saberá o que fazer com ele. – Naruto pegou os pergaminhos e guardou em seu coldre. – bem, chegou minha hora, Naru-chan, eu sempre vou te amar.

- Eu também, Ita-chan, vou te amar para sempre... – Itachi tomou os lábios do garoto, afagando os seus cabelos molhados, sentindo sua pele, e antes que perdesse sua cabeça, se separou, olhou pela última vez para os olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas, e quando o loiro fez menção de tocá-lo, ele desapareceu, deixando Naruto em um movimento vazio, sozinho... Ele sabia, que desta vez, era pra sempre.

Ele deixou seus joelhos se estatelarem no chão, suas lágrimas escorriam com muito mais vontade de seus olhos do que estava antes. Tentava conte-las em vão, sentia como se parte dele estivesse morrendo... E ficou lá, sem se importar com o tempo, sem perceber que à medida que ficava chorando, o tempo passava, o mesmo tempo que havia se acabado para ele...

O loiro sentiu dois de seus clones se desfazerem, um havia encontrado Sasuke e o outro, estava travando uma luta não muito longe dali. A preocupação com seus amigos, fez que conseguisse esvaziar sua mente e respirou profundamente, conseguindo cessar suas lágrimas e correu para o local da luta.

Quando chegou, havia um Akatsuki que nunca havia o visto, ele tinha uma máscara estranha e Naruto observou até conseguir uma brecha para se misturar no meio de seus outros clones. Por sorte, aparentemente ninguém havia percebido a diferença quando ele se infiltrou no meio dos bushins.

Ele atacou o seu inimigo, reunindo as informações de seus clones que haviam sido derrotados, mas não encontrava meio de passar pelo Akatsuki. Seus colegas observavam, tentando aprender algo com seus ataques sem sentido, o outro não atacava, mas parecia se divertir com o fracasso do jinchuuriki, o desconhecido ficou nesta brincadeira pelos minutos que se estenderam, e quando Naruto e seus clones estavam prestes a atacar novamente, outro Akatsuki estranho apareceu, este lhe parecia uma samambaia.

- Acabou, o otouto de Itachi venceu... – disse o homem-samambaia deixando todos que estavam presentes chocados, o único que não demonstrava surpresa, era o cara de máscara. Apesar de tudo, para Naruto, era chocante ouvir isto.

* * *

Acabou o capitulo 12 -.-

Bem, foi isso, explicações nos próximos capítulos, e já aviso, o bicho vai pegar daqui pra frente...

Por favor, deixem reviews e deixem esta autora baka feliz que nem boba \o/

Bjs minna e brigada por tudo!

P.S: A fic não acabou ainda, então fiquem ligado /o/

P.S²: Já leram minha nova fic? Ela é um especial, Murder Suicide, ela ta no meu perfil, ku ku ku, acho que vcs vão gostar, não esqueçam as reviews!!!!

P.S. do P.S: Já votaram? Qual vai ser o próximo? KakaNaru ou SasuNaru – http : / / iarachan . blogspot . com sinopse está no site tbm ^.^


	13. Realidade

**Olá, bem eu sei que demorei, mas tenho boas notícias sobre a fic \o/**

**Bem eu a terminei, pois agora estou trabalhando e vou ter menos tempo, por isto eu a deixei pronta ;D**

**Deu mais capítulos do que eu imaginava, mas é por que eu tive que diminuir o tamanho, alguns amigos meus estavam pedindo menores, pois não tinham muito tempo disponíveis para lerem capítulos grandes.**

**Então o que era pra serem mais cinco capítulos, passou para mais 12 e um epílogo.**

**Como vai funcionar o esquema das atualizações: eu vou postar e esperar as pessoas que acompanham lerem e deixarem comentário como sempre fazem (eu amo as reviews de vocês galera), ai assim que eu achar que todos que acompanham já leram, eu vou e posto outro, ai dependerá de vocês, pode levar uma semana ou até dois dias, se eu achar que não foi lindo por muita gente ainda, vou esperar um ano..., só vou esperar por vocês e suas opiniões XD**

**Aviso: está fic é uma ItaNaru, independentemente dele ter ido para heaven, mesmo que o Sasuke esteja na fic, Naruto ama Itachi forever, ok?**

**Capítulo meio relax, mas nem queiram imaginar o que vem nos últimos...**

**Naru-chan não é meu, se não ele iria sofrer muito mais do que já sofre v.v**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 13: Realidade**

Sem reação, emoção ou qualquer coisa que indicasse que seu eu ainda estava lá, Naruto se limitou em seguir o seu time, sem saber onde estava e para onde ia.

Seu cérebro já não respondia e a sensação de vazio parecia tomar conta de seu coração aos poucos, mesmo que ainda não aceitasse os sentimentos. Tudo que fazia era imitar os movimentos que seus companheiros faziam, seguindo para uma direção sem realmente ter algum rumo ou um lugar para chegar.

Naruto não registrou quando seus pés pousaram em um lugar que estava marcado por destruição. As chamas negras queimavam tudo que encontrava, se alastrando por todos os lugares. Naruto sentia aquelas chamas, tão quentes e convidativas ao seu redor, queria sentir o calor...

- Naruto! Tome mais cuidado... – Yamato o empurrou para longe das chamas o derrubando no chão. O loiro então pôde observar o céu, ao cair viu como as nuvens estavam tão negras como as chamas, sua mente não conseguia alcançar aquele lugar onde eles estavam como seu corpo fazia.

Os outros exploravam o lugar enquanto Yamato ajudava Naruto a se levantar e acabaram ficando para trás, presos por causa das chamas.

Logo Kakashi encontrou o que temia. Observou o corpo a sua frente, estendido ao chão, como se fosse um boneco de porcelana quebrado, estava pálido e seus olhos sem brilho e sem aquela cor negra, normalmente deveriam ter revelado sua cegueira. Ele temeu pelo o que poderia fazer aquela visão ao seu genin. Virou-se rápido para impedi-lo... Não poderia matar a imagem que Naruto tinha dele...

- Yamato! Não traga Na...! – tarde demais. A sua frente se encontrava um loiro que o encarava sem realmente o enxergar, até que Naruto redirecionou sua atenção para o que estava à frente de Kakashi. Seus olhos varreram a figura solene deitada. Mesmo que estivesse morto, ele ainda parecia tão belo... A diferença é que ele não sentia a mesma sensação quente se desprender do outro.

Seus olhos foram pegos ao olhar vidrado do outro. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas mesmo com o que via, não sentia nada. Não sentia nem uma pontada de dor, não sentia choque, não sentia nenhum sentimento ou qualquer coisa que apontasse que ainda era um ser vivo.

Kakashi observava como Naruto estava sendo frio. "Onde está todos aqueles sentimentos que eu vi de você quando os vi juntos?" Ele não tinha a resposta, o ser estóico a sua frente não estava agindo como normalmente agia e imaginou em como agiria se fosse Iruka que estivesse no lugar do corpo do moreno. "Eu perderia a minha sanidade..."

- Senpai, o que faremos agora? – perguntou Yamato junto aos outros com seu olhar focado no mesmo lugar do de Naruto, como se o corpo de Itachi fosse algum tipo de atração turística.

- Vamos voltar. – Kakashi colocou um ponto final naquela missão. – Tenzou, me ajude aqui...

Naruto se afastou, caminhou para se escorar em uma pedra enquanto eles davam um jeito de pegar o corpo de Itachi, o vestindo em um enorme saco preto e fazendo um jutsu para facilitar o transporte. Durante todo o processo, ele ficou lá, preso em seus devaneios.

- Vamos para casa. – chamou Sai e Sakura, vendo que seu amigo ficava para trás.

- Vamos... Vão na frente, eu preciso tirar a água do joelh...

- Baka! Não fala estas merdas na minha frente! – ralhou Sakura dando um cascudo em seu amigo e em seguida caminhando em frente. – Ande logo então!

Naruto deu um tempo até que sua amiga tivesse se afastado o suficiente e fez um Kage bunshin, retirou os dois pergaminhos que Itachi tinha lhe dado e passou para o outro que saiu a procurar de Sasuke. Ele observou o Kage bunshin se afastar e seguiu seu caminho até os outros, rolou seus olhos ao ver que Kiba estava tirando sarro de Itachi enquanto faziam uma pausa o esperando para partirem.

- O homem que destruiu um clã inteiro foi morto tão facilmente por Sasuke? Um merdinha emo? – comentava para Hinata e Shino. - Hum, ou Sasuke se tornou mais forte do que todos nós podemos imaginar ou realmente aquele cara era fraco...

- Kiba-kun, não acho que você deveria falar assim... – censurou Hinata timidamente e ele ficou agradecido à garota por pará-lo, antes que ele mesmo o fizesse.

Ele esticou a mão distraidamente até a gola de sua roupa, procurando pelo colar para que pudesse brincar com ele enquanto acabavam de finalizar os preparativos para partirem, mas não o encontrou. Abriu sua jaqueta o suficiente para que comprovasse que não estava em seu pescoço como deveria estar.

- Kuso!

- Algo errado Naruto? – perguntou Kakashi com um olhar perspicaz para Naruto.

- Eu perdi meu colar... – disse olhando timidamente para Kakashi.

- Só podia ser você mesmo né? Só num perde a cabeça, porque tá grudada no pescoço. – cuspiu Kiba lhe dando um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Vai se fuder Kiba! – gritou Naruto com raiva.

- Certo, se acalmem! Naruto, eu posso encontrar seu colar... – Yamato fez vários sinais com as mãos, rápido demais para que Naruto pudesse identificá-los e uma luz verde as envolveu.

Kakashi observou tudo pensativo, ele teria que sair com Yamato e Naruto para que eles procurarem pelo colar, mas eles também tinham um corpo para transportar para Konoha.

- Sakura!

- Hai!

- Quero que você venha comigo, Naruto e Yamato... Os outros, quero que aguardem aqui, qualquer imprevisto nos mandem uma mensagem, acho que está parte Sai pode ficar encarregado, não é mesmo? – Kakashi observou entediado o ANBU Re a sua frente.

- Hai.

**~.~.~.~**

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou frio como normalmente.

- Tenho uma encomenda para você.

- Estranho, pensei que viesse para _tentar_ quebrar as minhas pernas. – falou dando ênfase a palavra tentar.

Naruto se aproximou encarando o moreno e viu que o outro não recuara com sua aproximação. Então parou quando seus corpos estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir uma corrente de excitação percorrer seu corpo.

Sasuke mantinha a respiração calma, mas Naruto podia senti-la, estava morna e fresca apesar de parecer que o moreno estava tentando maquiar seu cansaço com toda a calma que demonstrava.

- Então, diga logo o que quer, antes que eu te destrua, - ele inclinou levemente a cabeça e sussurrou sedutoramente no ouvido de Naruto. - como o outro Kage bunshin que você enviou.

- Como...? – disse se sobressaltando e recuando um passo.

- Eu te conheço muito bem... Pra saber que só é mais uma réplica. Agora me diga Naruto... – ele sorriu sadicamente para o Kage bunshin a sua frente. – Aproveite que estou de bom humor, se não, já o teria destruído.

Naruto cerrou os dentes ao deduzir o motivo do bom humor de Sasuke.

- É uma pena então, pois trouxe algo que talvez faça a sua felicidade por tê-lo matado se esvair! – gritou ele enquanto pegava os dois pergaminhos jogando na direção para Sasuke.

Sasuke pegou os pergaminhos no ar e se surpreendeu, ao ver que os olhos azuis de Naruto, tinham se transformado em olhos de uma fera sedenta por sangue. Sem entender o que o fez se irritar, ele apenas mirou os pergaminhos em sua mão com um olhar indagador.

- Itachi pediu para te entregar, faça bom aproveito... Ele pediu para que abrisse o azul antes que fizesse qualquer coisa. – dito isto, o Kage bunshin desapareceu em um pouf de fumaça.

**~.~.~.~**

À medida que os quatros se aprofundavam cada vez mais na floresta, o estômago de Naruto afundava ao reconhecer o caminho que seguiam. Ele não queria voltar lá, a única coisa que queria era ir para casa e dormir, dormir até que sua alma se esquecesse dos últimos acontecimentos em sua vida, sem tomar muito cuidado com o que desejava para si. Então eles pararam, no mesmo lugar onde há poucas horas Naruto esteve.

Ele notou como o lugar agora parecia estar com uma presença sufocante. Os outros demais também pareciam notar. Sakura estava deixando alguns arrepios escaparem, Kakashi e Yamato apenas se deslumbravam com a beleza e a espiritualidade que tomava conta e emanava do local. Antes que pudesse se perder em lembranças recentes, ele localizou seu colar, o apanhou na grama perto das pedras da cachoeira e saiu correndo do local puxando sua colega de time.

- Pronto! Achei, agora podemos ir para casa!

- Espere Naruto!

Naruto continuou a correr puxando sua amiga, até que estavam em uma distância que já não dava pra sentir a presença no lugar.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou ela se sentando junto a ele em um galho na árvore enquanto esperavam por Yamato e Kakashi.

- Não é nada... Apenas não queria ficar lá... Dói... – e talvez na primeira vez após ter visto o corpo de Itachi, deixou a tristeza tomar conta de sua face.

- Por que dói Naruto? – Mas esta questão nunca fora respondida para ela.

**~.~.~.~**

- O que deu no Naruto? – perguntou Yamato curioso com a atitude do adolescente. – Ou melhor, o que o colar dele está fazendo aqui? Com certeza não passamos por aqui durante a missão...

- Nem todas as questões devem ser respondidas Tenzou. – falou Kakashi se ajoelhando na grama e juntando as mãos. - Você também sente, não é mesmo? Acho que apenas deveríamos rezar pelo espírito preso a este lugar...

**~.~.~.~**

Depois de um longo e exaustivo dia de missão, Naruto tinha finalmente conseguido seguir adiante e voltar para sua casa. A primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um longo banho quente e depois se deitar em sua cama.

Ele se remexeu virando de lado, olhou para fora da janela, ainda era de tarde, mas mesmo assim, ele não via nada mais interessante a se fazer. Voltou a se virar de barriga para cima, olhando fixamente o teto até que o sono e o cansaço o venceram.

**~.~.~.~**

Já era de noite quando a preocupação falou mais alto em seu coração. Um aperto em seu peito lhe pedia para que ele fosse à casa de Naruto. Tudo que o jounin tinha vivido naquela missão, toda a dor que desorientava o garoto, a forma como Naruto agiu, tudo demonstrava que o loiro ainda não tinha aceitado. Kakashi tinha presenciado a última vez que ele explodiu por conter toda a sua dor só para si, e isso era o que mais temia, ver o loiro machucado ao ponto que suas feridas não pudessem cicatrizar.

Kakashi suspirou cansado e continuou seu percurso para a casa do genin. Tinha explicado tudo a Iruka, ele insistiu em ir com ele, mas em sua opinião, Naruto não precisava de uma mãe galinha, e sim uma pessoa que estivesse para ele quando toda a sua dor despertasse.

**~.~ End Capítulo 13 ~.~**

**Está ai, logo vou postar o próximo capitulo, estou esperando por vocês mina, me digam o que estão achando para que eu poste o próximo XD**

**Prestem atenção nos detalhes....**

**Bjs e inte =3**


	14. Aceitação

**Yo pessoas! Aqui o novo capítulo! Quero agradecer as pessoas que me mandaram review e queria pedir um favor as pessoas que usam o anônimo para me mandarem review para deixarem um email ou algum tipo de contado para que eu possa mandar as respostas das reviews *o***

**Se vocês continuarem assim, eu irei postar o próximo logo! Quem sabe antes do final de semana ainda em? Depende de vocês! Quanto mais reviews mais rápido! Se eu chegar em casa amanha e ver a caixa cheia pode até ser amanha! Mas se não.. Só no ano que vem hauhauah, brincadeirinha! Dêem suas notas e me digam o que acharam!**

**Adoro saber o que vocês estão achando da fic! E amo todo carinho de vocês! **

**Capítulo betado ela Dark_Girl!  
**

**Capítulo 14: Aceitação**

_- Não... Por favor... Itachi não me deixe! – um garoto loiro, de olhos intensamente azuis e que aparentava ter aproximadamente sete anos, gritava para um outro rapaz mais velho que usava uma mascara e corria para longe do menor como se nem mesmo o visse._

_Quanto mais o garotinho corria para ele, mais longe estava do outro jovem mascarado, até que sentiu uma forte presença e quando se viu, estava na mesma cachoeira onde esteve. _

_As flores não tinham pétalas e sim cristais, os mesmos cristais de seu colar, e quando se abaixou para tocá-las, todas elas se estilhaçaram, a poeira do cristal que pairava no ar entrava em contato com sua delicada pele, fazendo cortes por todo o seu corpo, o deixando ensangüentado._

_Com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, ele mirava horrorizado para todo o sangue que saia de suas feridas e escorriam em direção a correnteza da cachoeira. Ele caminhou até ela, o rio possuía a cor de rubi, intensamente vermelho, ele percebeu que não era só o seu sangue que estava colorindo a água, ele se fixou na figura do outro lado da margem, era um homem muito branco e com longos cabelos pretos que esvoaçavam com o vento forte, sua expressão era chocante, seus olhos brancos e vazios estavam encarando os olhos do menininho, e quando ele tentava desviar o olhar para outro local, se deparava com a mesma cena, mesmo se virasse, estaria olhando aqueles olhos que nunca mais teriam vida... Nunca mais... _

- ITACHI! – Naruto sentou-se assustado e ofegante em sua cama, sua roupa estava grudada em seu corpo tremulo. Ele passou as mãos entre os cabelos e notou como a sua casa estava escura. O loiro refletiu na escuridão sobre seu pesadelo, as imagens tão vivas se juntaram com as imagens que tinham se gravado em sua memória neste dia, as imagens passaram por seus olhos como uma apresentação rápida de slides e ele se sentiu nauseado, sem querer realmente acreditar em suas recentes lembranças, não poderia acreditar que realmente tinha perdido Itachi, mesmo que tivesse visto aqueles olhos mortos...

Ele sentiu o gosto acido subir por sua garganta e saiu correndo para o banheiro se agarrando a privada e despejando o pouco que tinha comido durante o dia.

Ficou algum tempo lá, abraçado ao vaso sanitário, vomitando sangue enquanto suas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Quando o seu estômago acalmou, ele deu descarga para que o mau cheiro fosse embora e se jogou contra a parede do banheiro, deslizando pela mesma e se encolhendo, abraçando suas pernas do mesmo modo que costumava fazer quando pequeno. Suas lágrimas deixavam seus olhos insistentemente, mas ele não ligava, queria chorar, queria se aliviar de alguma forma. Ele desfez o abraço em suas pernas e passou a abraçar sua cabeça, como se quisesse se esconder de alguém.

~.~.~.~

Kakashi estava parado na rua, observando o apartamento de Naruto. Percebeu que o lugar estava em penumbras, tinha apenas uma pequena fonte de luz fraca vinda de um dos cômodos da casa.

Ele saltou e pulou pela janela aberta do quarto de Naruto. Dentro do apartamento, ele pode ouvir sons de soluços na mesma direção da luz bruxuleante do lugar e seguiu para o corredor, indo em direção ao banheiro. Ele parou na porta, vendo o garoto encolhido chorando desesperadamente.

Kakashi se agachou do lado do rapaz, passou a mão entre os cabelos dourados o que fez Naruto encolher ainda mais contra a parede.

- Naruto... - Kakashi se levantou, passou seus braços por debaixo das axilas de Naruto, o puxando para cima e desfazendo o abraço que ele mantinha em volta de sua cabeça. Kakashi se sentiu triste ao ver os olhos inchados e avermelhados de Naruto. " Meu Deus... Ele ainda é uma criança, não deveria sofrer tanto..."

O mais velho passou um dos braços pelo peito de Naruto, o carregando em um meio abraço até a pia, onde ele passou água gelada em seu rosto para ajudar acalmar-lhe e depois o levou para o quarto em estilo nupcial, deitando-o na cama enquanto este ainda chorava.

Kakashi o deixou deitado e foi para a cozinha, onde ele preparou um chá calmante e voltou para o quarto, vendo que Naruto tinha o rosto apertado fortemente contra o travesseiro.

- Naruto, tente se acalmar um pouco, aqui, beba o chá que eu preparei para você. – ele se sentou do lado do loiro estendendo a caneca para Naruto, que a arrebatou para longe, jogando-a contra a parede.

- ME DEIXE EM PAZ! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE SABE? NÃO TENTE ME COMPREENDER! – disse Naruto se virando e encarando Kakashi com fúria em seus olhos enquanto continuava a chorar. – VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉ...

- Itachi não iria querer te ver assim... – interrompeu o sensei, fazendo que Naruto se surpreendesse pelo que ouviu. – Naruto...

- Como...? – pediu ainda pasmo.

- Isto não importa mais... – Kakashi abaixou os olhos cansados e deu um longo suspiro. – Mas tenho certeza que Itachi não ia querer que você ficasse assim...

- Como eu iria saber? Ele esta morto não está? Itachi não está aqui para me dizer como ele gostaria que eu ficasse...

- Se ele te amou, com certeza ele iria querer que você permanecesse feliz. – Naruto olhou para seu sensei ainda triste, mas parecia tentar colocar ordens aos seus sentimentos.

- Tem mais chá? – perguntou fitando sua coberta.

- Tem mais na cozinha, eu vou buscar. – Naruto observou seu sensei sair e se sentou, escorando as costas em sua cama e após alguns minutos, Kakashi voltou com a sua xícara de chá colocando nas mãos do garoto que tinha controlado as suas lágrimas.

Naruto passou a mão por seus olhos, enxugando as últimas lágrimas que teimavam rolar pelo seu rosto e bebendo alguns goles do chá.

- Kakashi-sensei, por que você me salvou? Quando eu era pequeno e tentei me matar... No hospital sabe?

- Umm... Então este tempo todo você sabia que eu era o ANBU? – Naruto confirmou com a cabeça. – O Sandaime tinha pedido que eu tomasse conta de você, eu não poderia deixar nada acontecer com você.

- Mas, se você me odiasse, não tinha motivo para me impedir...

- Naruto! Eu nunca te odiei, ah... Você às vezes passa a impressão de que realmente quer ser odiado ou gosta disto.

- Eu não!

- Certo, mas por que você pergunta? Você queria realmente ter morrido naquele dia?

- Eu... não sei... – deixou escapar com a voz falha levantando mais uma vez a caneca e tomando o restante do chá. Kakashi observou a aliança de Naruto reluzir com a luz.

- Foi Itachi que te deu, não foi? - Naruto se deitou em sua cama e afirmou com a cabeça.

- No meu aniversário.

- Entendendo... - Naruto suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Acho que vou pedir ao ero-senin pra viajar com ele, sabe... Para dar um tempo...

- Acho uma boa idéia.

- Vou perguntar a obaa-chan onde ele está e vê se ele me leva.

- Naruto?

- Uhm?

- Quem mais sabe de vocês dois?

- Só o ero-senin, Itachi era o espião da Akatsuki que lhe passava informações sobre a movimentação da organização.

- Entendo... Só mais uma coisa, naquela missão em que salvamos o Gaara, o que aconteceu no genjutsu?– Naruto deixou uma pequena gargalhada rouca de sono lhe escapar.

- Bem, ele me avisou que não estava no corpo real dele e que em determinado momento, iria abrir a guarda para que eu pudesse destruí-lo... – bocejou cansado e continuou. - Ele também me disse que estava só com 30% do chakra, mas que seria o suficiente para me mostrar uma brincadeirinha nova...

- Brincadeirinha nova?

- Sim, ele usou o mesmo jutsu que tinha usado em você antes, sabe o Tsukuyomi? Só que um pouco diferente. – nesta parte ele deixou um sorriso maroto tomar conta de seus lábios. – Em vez de setenta e duas horas por um segundo real, ele usou apenas quarenta e oito horas por alguns minutos reais, isto é, ele não tinha muito chakra e ele e eu não poderíamos sofrer as conseqüências da técnica.

- E o que fizeram? –perguntou Kakashi com medo da resposta ao ver Naruto ficar igual a um pimentão.

- Nós gastamos o tempo fazendo sexo selvagem sem parar... – ele falou com a voz embargada de sono.

- Ah? – indagou Kakashi ficando vermelho com o que Naruto falou.

- Foi realmente quent... – disse ele em um sussurro.

- Naruto? – ele passou as mãos afastando sua franja, vendo que o menino tinha adormecido. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao sentir a respiração morna e compassada do loiro, sabia que por agora, as coisas estavam bem, mas não poderia dizer até quando.

**~.~End Capítulo 14~.~**

**Bem mina! Thanks por ter lido e espero os comentários!**

**Próximo capítulo tem a tal carta de Itachi para o Sasuke!**

**P.S: Desculpem-me pelo tamanho medíocre, mas é igual eu falei, estava muito grande e muitas pessoas estavam me pedindo para diminuir!**

**Bjs para todos! ;D**


	15. Choque

**Yo pessoas-chan XD **

**Quero agradecer a todos mais uma vez pelos comentário que venho recebendo *o***

**Finalmente a carta *o***

**Tentem ler nas entrelinhas, eu sou muito ruim pra escrever carta, mas eu me esforcei ;D Por isso pode parecer um pouco confusa no começo, e tem certas coisas, que ficam no ar, só será revelado nos próximos capítulos \o/**

**Capítulo betado pela Dark_Girl! Minha Miguxinha!  
**

**Continuem comentando, que ai eu posto neste final de semana ainda, só depende de vocês!**

**Naru-chan não me pertence, mas vou comprar algumas ações da Kishimoto Corporation *o***

**Capítulo 15: Choque**

_Querido otouto tolo._

_Eu realmente não esperava que você fosse acreditar na minha historinha de testar meu poder massacrando o nosso clã, e estou rindo em meu túmulo feliz pela sua burrice._

_Achei melhor deixar para te contar a verdadeira história por de trás do massacre depois da minha morte. _

_Como você sabe, há aproximadamente dezesseis anos, a Kyuubi atacou o vilarejo de Konoha, todos pensavam que foi uma catástrofe natural, mas na realidade, ela foi invocada e controlada por Uchiha Madara, que queria se vingar de Konoha por ter lhe virado as costas._

_No passado de Konoha, Uchiha Madara foi quem fundou Konoha junto ao Shodaime e por causa das disputas entre os dois pelo posto de Hokage, acabou que eles se enfrentaram no lugar onde você conhece como "O Vale do Fim". Por conseqüência o Shodaime morreu no final da luta e Uchiha Madara perdeu a batalha, mas acabou por fugir enquanto todos pensavam que ele também estava morto._

_Este homem é a pessoa por de trás dos planos da Akatsuki, uma organização que tem como objetivo reunir os bijuus e subjetivo aniquilar Konoha usando o mais forte bijuu, a Kyuubi, o bijuu que esta selada em Naruto._

_Isto nos faz voltar à questão por que destruí o clã, não? _

_Quando vocês dois eram apenas crianças, o nosso clã planejava matar Naruto para retirarem a Kyuubi e dar um golpe de estado em Konoha. Nesta época, eu entrei para a ANBU e servi de duplo espião. _

_Foi me designado a missão de cuidar de Naruto quando era criança, pois ele era freqüentemente atacado pelos moradores da vila, e esta missão serviu para camuflar minha real missão na ANBU, que era espionar o clã e ao menor sinal de traição, alertar o conselho._

_Após dois anos que cuidei do garoto Uzumaki, eu descobri que eles estavam organizando o ritual para controlarem a Kyuubi. Eu sabia os problemas sociais que a vila sofreria por causa de uma guerra, então resolvi por danar o mal que estava plantado em Konoha._

_Negociei com o conselho, sem o conhecimento do atual Hokage na época, o Sandaime, que se eu destruísse qualquer ameaça a Konoha, eu ganharia o que a muito um Uchiha deveria ter conquistado, mas eu sabia que tinha uma falha neste plano. _

_Se eu massacrasse o clã, teria que fugir de Konoha e, além disso, eu sabia que existia uma pessoa que eu não poderia matar. Sasuke, você foi uma das três coisas que mais amei em minha vida, então eu negocie que se eu fizesse o serviço sujo, eles cuidariam de você e herdaria o que me foi oferecido para quando estivesse preparado. _

_Este foi o motivo por que eu o fiz ter ódio e se preocupasse em se tornar poderoso, queria que você se tornasse forte para arcar com as responsabilidades e proteger a vila que eu tanto amei e sacrifiquei para manter a paz. _

_O pergaminho sobressalente que lhe foi entregue, você deve levá-lo para os conselheiros, eles irão te guiar no seu caminho para que tudo saia como planejado._

_Enfim, cuide bem de tudo que deixei em suas mãos otouto, sei que sempre você me odiara por ter destruído todos os seus sonhos, mas eu também tive que sacrificar muita coisa pela paz e por tudo que um dia amei._

_A última coisa que te peço é que entregue a carta que está anexada a este pergaminho a Naruto. Ele precisa saber e entender antes que faça algo que se arrependa... Eu também tive que destruir os sonhos dele otouto, eu o destruí a cada dia que eu o amava. O amei tanto que todas as vezes que cogitava deixá-lo, meu coração sangrava... Mas eu sabia que a cada noite em que passávamos juntos, era uma rachadura nova no coração do Uzumaki. Como falei antes, existiam apenas três coisas que eu realmente amei foi você, Naruto e Konoha. O que eu e Naruto sentíamos Sasuke, talvez você nunca chegue a entender..._

_Uchiha Itachi. _

Sasuke estava atônito, ele já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes já tinha lido esta carta que seu irmão deixou. Não conseguia entender completamente o conteúdo da mesma. Mas o que mais o intrigou foi imaginar que seu irmão e seu melhor amigo tinham um caso, e por este mesmo motivo, ele estava lendo a carta pela milésima vez naquele dia, procurando onde estava o erro em sua interpretação dos fatos.

A carta que ele deixou a Naruto estava em sua mão, ele sentia ódio de Naruto... Saber que ele teve tudo de Itachi por todo este tempo, que ele o tinha para si... Ele também estava sentindo muito mais ódio de seu irmão agora. "Como ele ousou?"

Ele guardou a carta, não tinha real intenção de entregá-la ao destinatário, mas será que reconsideraria se soubesse as conseqüências disso?

Ele já estava a um dia de Konoha, tinha dispensado os outros integrantes do seu time, já tinham cumprido seu objetivo, não havia motivos para continuarem juntos. E agora, com seu novo objetivo, caminhava seguro pela estrada que levava a Konoha.

O moreno deixou um sorriso sádico se formar em seu rosto ao pensar em seu novo objetivo de vida... "Agora sim terei uma vingança descente".

~.~.~.~

Naruto se levantou um pouco mais disposto na manhã seguinte, ainda estava triste, mas pelo menos se sentia um pouco melhor por saber que não estava tão sozinho como pensava estar.

Neste momento, ele estava indo em direção a sala onde Tsunade estava fazendo uma autópsia. Ele queria perguntá-la onde Jiraya estava e pedir permissão para viajar com ele.

Shizune tinha lhe informado onde a velha estava e lá ia ele, caminhando pelos corredores gelados do necrotério, o loiro odiava aquele lugar, sempre tão frio... Uma sensação agourenta tomava conta de suas entranhas toda vez que visitava aquele lugar.

Naruto parou na frente da porta onde a recepcionista falou que Tsunade estava trabalhando, girou a maçaneta como sempre fazia sem bater antes.

- Obaachan! Eu quero viajar com o ero-se... – Naruto congelou ao ver o interior da sala, sentiu as suas forças se esvaírem e se apoiou na porta.

- Diga logo o que quer gaki, eu tenho que terminar meu serviço... – disse ela ainda examinando o corpo. – Naruto?

As lágrimas escorriam abundantes pelo seu rosto sem ele notar. Os soluços escapavam de sua boca e suas pernas cederam e ele caiu agachado ainda se apoiando na porta enquanto não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo em que Tsunade estava fazendo a autópsia.

O corpo de Itachi estava nu sobre a mesa branca e Tsunade havia feito um corte em seu tórax que ia até a altura de seu umbigo. Naruto tentava desviar seu olhar para qualquer coisa naquela sala, mas seu corpo não reagia. Tsunade, ao ver o garoto chorando e sem nenhum tipo de reação correu para ele e o agarrou pelos braços.

- Hei! Naruto? – ela o sacudia tentando obter algum tipo de reação sem obter sucesso. – Droga gaki! O que você tem? Responda-me!

Naruto olhou para as mãos que o chacoalhava e viu o sangue que estava nas luvas da mulher sujar seus braços, ele passou suas mãos pela sujeira e levantou suas mãos até a altura dos olhos.

"Este sangue... É de Itachi..." E desabou no colo da Hokage em estado de choque.

- NARUTO?! – a Hokage o deitou sobre seu colo, olhando nos olhos do garoto e vendo suas pupilas dilatadas sem sinal de consciência, ela passou as mãos pela cabeça do garoto para sentir sua temperatura. "Ele está gelado... Naruto... o que aconteceu desta vez, hein? O que está te atormentando?" – pensou apertando mais o garoto contra si e fazendo um sinal com os dedos.

- Me chamou Hokage-sama? – disse um ANBU que apareceu a sua frente.

- Sim, quero que leve Naruto para o hospital, diga a Shizune para me encontrar lá daqui uns quinze minutos. – ela ordenou ao homem de máscara.

- Hai. – disse ele pegando Naruto no colo e desaparecendo em seguida.

**~.~ End Capítulo 15 ~.~**

**Acabou ;.;**

**Mas enfim, continuem comentando! Minha meta é postar o próximo amanhã de noite!**

**Não se esqueçam de votarem na enquete do blog! http: / / iarachan. blogspot. com (retirem os espaços) **

**(SasuNaru) x (KakaNaru)**

**Sinopse está nas postagens de novembro!**

**Bjs e domo arigatou XD **


	16. Retorno do Traidor e o Adeus do Herói

**Como eu prometi, aqui está o próximo capítulo! Ele é mais explicativo, mas acho que o próximo vai ser um pouco mais comovente! **

**Queria agradecer a todas as reviews! *o* thanks mina-san!**

**Se continuarem a comentar, eu postarei o próximo nestes dias ainda! Depende dde vcs meus queridos leitores! \o/ Daisuke dayo! **

**Naru-chan não me pertence, mas é um dos convidados de honra do 'sádicas associations'. **

**Capítulo betado pela Dark_Girl!  
**

**Capítulo 16: Retorno do Traidor e o Adeus do Herói**

No mesmo momento que Sasuke colocou seus pés em Konoha, foi recepcionado por duas esquadras ANBU que o imobilizou no mesmo instante. Sasuke apenas sorriu com escárnio e esticou o pergaminho para os seus captores.

- Acho que os conselheiros vão querer ver isto, não? – falou vitorioso.

Algumas horas depois, ele estava trancado em uma sala com os conselheiros e a Hokage. Um dos conselheiros fez a leitura do documento e se surpreendeu ao ouvir que o conteúdo se tratava de um bingo-book com informações sobre todos os membros da Akatsuki. Alguns dos conselheiros lhe mandavam alguns sorrisos cúmplices sem que a Hokage notasse.

- Aonde você conseguiu isto Uchiha? – a Hokage perguntou perigosamente.

- Com meu irmão.

- O ladrão que você assassinou e que é acusado de destruir o clã Uchiha? Uchiha Itachi?

- Sim.

- Godaime, Uchiha Itachi foi um de nossos espiões. – disse um dos conselheiros lhe entregando uma pasta confidencial. Ela o leu e seus olhos se arregalaram pelas informações que continham dentro do documento. – Isto é impossível! Aqui está escrito que Itachi...

- Sim, isto mesmo, ele destruiu o clã inteiro por vontade própria para proteger Konoha. – a Hokage suspirou cansada, "então por todo este tempo ele foi inocente?" Ela teria um longo caminho para limpar a ficha de Itachi...

– E sobre este pirralho aí? Temos que condená-lo ainda por ter fugido, não? – Tsunade falou sacudindo a pasta enquanto apoiava preguiçosamente a cabeça sobre a outra mão, falando como se o Uchiha nem estivesse presente.

- Não acha que ele pagou o débito com estas informações? Com elas poderemos montar uma esquadra e destruir completamente a Akatsuki que são nossos inimigos no momento e não um adolescente. – pronunciou o conselho.

- Mas mesmo assim, ele cometeu uma infração grave ao deixar Konoha e além disso, ele é acusado de tentar assassinar shinobis de Konoha, um deles por mais de duas vezes, a sua condenação deveria ser a execução! E mesmo assim estou disposta a oferecer uma punição menos severa...

- Ele não será castigado Tsunade-hime, o conselho já fez sua decisão. – Tsunade bateu sua mão fortemente na mesa, fazendo os velhotes se sobressaltarem, não estava com ânimo para uma discussão com o Conselho, tinha preocupações mais importantes no momento.

- Muito bem Uchiha Sasuke, já que você nos trouxe informações sobre a Akatsuki e foi o responsável pelo assassinato de Orochimaru, um dos nossos maiores problemas, você será absorvido de todas as acusações, mas... – o Conselho olhou para Tsunade que continuou seu discurso. – Para se redimir, terá que fazer missões comunitárias durante um ano pra trazer dinheiro para vila e pagar todas as despesas que tivemos te caçando. Todos estão dispensados.

Ela se levantou pegando o pergaminho, apesar de saber que tinha o poder de derrotar a Akatsuki em suas mãos, não estava totalmente feliz com a volta de Sasuke, sabia que isto alegraria Naruto quando acordasse... Mas saber que Itachi sacrificou sua vida de uma forma tão fácil por causa daquele vilarejo significava que ela ainda não sabia muitas coisas sobre Konoha, e isto era ruim.

Ela entrou em sua sala e começou a remexer em alguns papéis, tentando se concentrar em organizar algumas esquadras que fossem compatíveis com o que estava escrito no bingo-book. Ela não queria falhas e queria armar um bom plano para destruir a Akatsuki de uma forma que não trouxesse muitos problemas para ela.

Tsunade parou por um momento para pensar, ainda tinha algo sobre tudo aquilo que a incomodava, algo em sua garganta ficara entalado sobre a volta de Sasuke.

A medi-nin não estava obtendo sucesso em se concentrar em sua sala. Ela se levantou de sua cadeira, pegou sua papelada e foi para o hospital, iria ficar um pouco lá com ele, e enquanto lhe fazia companhia, iria tentar resolver estes problemas.

**~.~.~.~**

- Você quer dizer que ele queria viajar... – perguntou Jiraya se sentando na cama de um garoto profundamente adormecido.

- Sim, ele estava procurando Tsunade-sama para perguntar se ele podia... Ai ele a viu fazendo a autópsia no corpo de Itachi e entrou em estado de choque... – Kakashi estava sentado no beiral da janela e conversava sobre a relação Itachi e Naruto com Jiraya. Já fazia três dias que o loiro estava adormecido, imóvel sobre a cama hospitalar de seu quarto.

- O que Tsunade falou? – perguntou Jiraya.

- Ah, disse que ele deve acordar em breve, que só foi um choque mas ele deve estar bem...

- Entendo... – Jiraya apertou o nariz de Naruto fazendo que ele fizesse uma careta de desconforto. – Pelo menos ele não está em coma... Eu sabia que algo assim iria acontecer, eu avisei tanto aos dois.

- Ah! Vocês dois estão ai... – disse Tsunade entrando na sala e despejando suas papeladas sobre a cama do garoto, sem se importar com o ruído que veio do corpo adormecido ao sentir o peso dos papéis cair sobre suas pernas. Ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

- Que estranho... Por que veio trabalhar aqui? – perguntou Jiraya.

- Não estou conseguindo pensar direito dentro daquela sala. – ela estalou a língua e pegou o pergaminho entregando para Jiraya e Kakashi ler. – Sabe quem foi que me deu isto hoje? Uchiha Sasuke, aquele pirralho voltou... E isto não é o pior, descobri que Itachi é inocente... E algo me diz que vocês sabem algo que eu não sei, então vim para cá tentar resolver isto.

- Até onde você sabe sobre Itachi e Naruto? – perguntou Jiraya para ela.

- O que Naruto tem haver com isso? – perguntou confusa.

- Eles eram amantes, o motivo dele ter ficado chocado quando viu o corpo de Itachi daquela forma, é porque ele o ama... – Jiraya explicava vendo a mudança brusca de cor no rosto da Hokage. - Eles estavam juntos Tsunade, bem debaixo de seu nariz este tempo todo.

- Então, e sobre quando ele teve aquele colapso quando pequeno...

- Foi ao descobri sobre o massacre, parece que Itachi tinha falado algo com ele que tinha o deixado confuso e se sentindo culpado.

- Então sempre...

- Sim.

- Acho que estou ficando velha demais... Ah... – ela escorou suas costas no encosto da cadeira e esticou suas pernas sobre a cama de Naruto pensando sobre todas as novas informações daquele dia. – É muita novidade para apenas um dia.

- Você disse que Sasuke voltou... – falou Kakashi.

- Sim, é verdade, o Conselho não queria que eu o punisse, mas eu consegui que ele faça missões de graça para nós por um ano. Acho que vou separar algumas Rank-S. – disse ela dando um sorriso maldoso com esperanças que ele morresse em missão.

- Se você o colocar em uma destas missões, você sabe que Naruto ira insistir para ir junto. – ironizou Jiraya.

- Gaki insolente! – disse ela dando um chute carinhoso nas pernas de Naruto que se aconchegou mais em seu travesseiro. - Bem, está na hora de acabar com a Akatsuki...

- O que você tem em mente? – Kakashi perguntou a ela.

- Este é o problema... Não consegui pensar em nada. Não posso errar, só temos um tiro no gatilho e se errarmos o alvo, nunca teremos uma chance melhor como a de agora...

- Entendo, então... Acho que eu devo liderar as equipes. Seria o mais seguro assim e as chances de erros serão menores. – falou Jiraya se levantando da cama e encaminhando para a porta.

- Jiraya... – falou Kakashi olhando para Jiraya sério. – Eu vou nesta mis-

- Não, você fica com Naruto.

Tsunade não ousou olhar para o sannin, sabia que se ele fosse comandando as equipes as chances de fracasso seriam muito menores, mas...

- Eu não sei se você deveria ir... – ela voltou a remexer em seus papéis tentando encontrar alguma informação. – Eu posso montar uma-

- Tsunade, você sabe que deve ser assim, se eu for as coisas irão dar certo. – ele deu um sorriso presunçoso e continuou. – Que tal sair comigo pra tomar sakê?

- Humm... – ela parou para pensar e se levantou da cama recolhendo os papéis. - Vamos, mas a Shizune não pode ficar sabendo...

**~~. End Capítulo 16~~**

**Pois é né? Querem saber o que vai rolar quando Naru-chan despertar? Konoha sairá vitoriosa ou ela cairá? **

**Logo aqui, neste mesmo horário, e neste mesmo url!**


	17. Memórias e Dor

1**Como sempre, venho com mais um capítulo deste drama mexicano tot**

**Quando digo drama, é drama mesmo!**

**Neste capítulo, o dobe acorda com alguns probleminhas! Com probleminhas... E não é impotência sexual ù.u**

**Quero agradecer aos leitores que me mandaram reviews *o***

**Vocês sabem né? Estou por conta de vocês /o/**

**Aviso: Leiam o ****aviso**** no final do capítulo após a leitura hauhauahau**

**Por favor mina, para os pervertidos e pervertidas de plantão, visitem meu blog e participem da enquete para discutirmos sobre os novos casais de Venha Venha Uke *o* O endereço está nas notas finais!**

**Capítulo corrigido e revisado pela Dark_Girl! Thanks!  
**

**Capítulo 17: Memórias e Dor**

Foi três dias após a escapada de Tsunade e Jiraya que, um terço dos ninjas que foram escalados para aniquilar a Akatsuki, voltaram para Konoha com notícias boas e ruins. A boa é que eles obtiveram sucesso em destruir a organização, a ruim é que para o sucesso do plano, a maioria dos shinobis teve de sacrificar suas vidas e que o nome de Jiraya estava na lista das perdas.

Tsunade estava deprimida em sua sala, a pilha de papéis aumentava e ela parecia não querer se importar. Fazia apenas um dia que ela recebeu as más notícias, tentava encontrar conforto ao imaginar que agora, já não existia ameaça para Konoha, mas mesmo assim era doloroso. Ela tinha feito uma grande cerimônia em homenagem a eles, viu que ao mesmo tempo em que os aldeões estavam tristes, ficaram aliviados por eles terem se sacrificaram e agradeceram as suas almas.

A Hokage bebeu um longo gole de sakê, Shizune não estava a incomodando por isso, ao contrário, a deixava em paz para que pudesse afogar as mágoas.

- Tsunade-sama? – chamou a morena adentrando a sala.

- Por que não bateu na porta? – perguntou mal-humorada.

- Eu bati...

- E o que quer? Não vê que eu estou ocupada?

- Gomem Tsunade-sama, mas Naruto-kun despertou... – disse lhe dando um sorriso singelo.

Tsunade sentiu um balão em seu estômago encher rapidamente para depois estourar. Sabia que seria difícil para contar para ele sobre Jiraya.

- Certo, eu vou vê-lo...

~.~.~.~

- Sasuke? Por que voltou? – perguntou Naruto ainda deitado em sua cama com sua cabeça afundada sobre os travesseiros. Ele ainda estava cansado e sua cabeça zumbia fortemente. Tinha acordado com Sasuke em seu quarto e ficou confuso e surpreso, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, algumas médicas começaram a virá-lo do avesso com diversos exames.

- Por que cumpri minha vingança. – foi o que respondeu, mentiu descaradamente, mas sabia que o loiro acreditaria em tudo que falasse.

- Então você conseguiu matar seu irmão, né? - ele sentiu algo em seu coração apertar ao se referir ao irmão de Sasuke, mas não sabia o porquê deste sentimento.

- Ahn? – estranhou Sasuke, pois no dia em que Naruto lhe entregou os pergaminhos, o loiro demonstrou-se profundamente magoado e que tinha conhecimento sobre o êxito de sua vingança.

- Fiquei com medo de que não voltasse...

- Por quê? – perguntou Sasuke tentando chegar ao ponto em que queria: ouvir da boca do próprio loiro que ele teve um caso com seu irmão.

- Eu não sei... – respondeu levando as mãos a cabeça ao sentir os zumbidos aumentarem ao tentar se concentrar e se lembrar. - Mas eu não me sinto bem com essa sua volta repentina... Mesmo o que diga seja verdade... Sobre seu irmão.

Sasuke se levantou e subiu na cama do loiro, o encarando intensamente como se quisesse obter as respostas naqueles orbes azuis enquanto se debruçava sobre ele.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Naruto se encolhendo na cama tentando se afastar o máximo que podia do outro.

- Antes, você costumava gostar de brincar, não se lembra de quando éramos genins? - ele disse para Naruto em uma voz macia enquanto espremia mais seu corpo contra ao do loiro. - Vamos... Não esconda nada de mim Naruto, me fale tudo... Não me faça de tolo...

Naruto estremeceu e empurrou Sasuke para fora de sua cama e o encarou com repulsa antes de lhe perguntar.

- Do que você está falando bastardo! - ele perguntou se sentando abruptamente.

- Então Gaki... Finalmente acordou! Você é muito preguiçoso, uma semana inteira dormindo! – a Hokage adentrou a sala sem ao menos se importar com a presença de Sasuke.

- Obaachan? Eu não entendo por que eu estou aqui... – disse ele pensativo massageando as suas têmporas.

- Não? Hum, bem, você foi me procurar para falar comigo sobre sair da vila com Jiraya... – ela viu o olhar perdido de Naruto e continuou. – Foi o que Kakashi me disse... Ai você viu o...

- Eu vi o que obaachan? – perguntou ele confuso, se lembrava de estar chateado e querer viajar para dar um tempo, mas...

- Naruto, de que você se lembra de quando entrou na sala de autópsia?

- Bem, eu me lembro de estar falando com você, ai eu senti uma sensação muito ruim, horrível, doeu muito, mas eu não lembro o por quê... Lembro de ter visto algo. – ele enrugou a testa se esforçando. – Mas só me lembro de um borrão nesta parte, um grande borrão branco, como se alguém tivesse recortado esta parte...

Ela estreitou seus olhos demonstrando sua preocupação, ela não esperava que a mente de Naruto se comportasse de tal forma... Mas ainda era só uma suspeita.

- Sasuke! Deixe-nos sozinhos, vou fazer alguns exames nele.

- Hai. – Sasuke se retirou, mas saiu para o prédio à frente do hospital e ativou o seu sharingan, poderia fazer a leitura labial de tudo que eles falassem, o ruim é que ele teria que dar um jeito de que pudesse vê-los de frente para conseguir fazer isso...

- Naruto, você se lembra do motivo de querer sair da aldeia?

- Não, só lembro que estava me sentindo muito mal, ainda me sinto pra falar a verdade, mas eu não sei o por quê! – ele disse apertando fortemente o pijama.

- O que você lembra quando pensa nos motivos que estão te fazendo triste?

Naruto arregalou seus olhos e instintivamente ele passou a girar a aliança em seu dedo sem perceber que fazia tal ato.

- Eu... Não sei direito... - ele se esforçou e sentiu uma grande pressão em sua cabeça. - Mas minha cabeça dói e tudo que vejo é um monte de imagens borradas... E tudo fica meio triste e alegre ao mesmo tempo... Eu não sei, o que eu deveria me lembrar obaachan? – perguntou ele com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Naruto...

- Eu não sei por que, mas isto me deixa... – Naruto estava se desesperando ao se dar conta de que algo muito importante em sua vida estava faltando, ele tentava se lembrar e tudo que via era momentos em que ele estava feliz e outras muito tristes, mas na maioria tinha alguém com ele, alguém sem rosto... Apenas um grande buraco que emanava uma luz branca.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto pálido, sua cabeça parecia que a qualquer momento explodiria...

"_... - Vim comer algumas amoras. Veja, separei algumas para você! – Ele estendeu a flanela para..."_

"_**Para quem?"**_

"_- Você realmente quer que eu seja seu namorado?"_

"– _Então acho que não deveríamos ser namorados já que não confia em mim..."_

"_- Ah... O-o que você está fazendo? Pensei que nós íamos ao festival!"_

"_-Por favor... Não me deixe também... Eu não irei resistir a mais isso..."_

- Naruto! – Tsunade se assustou ao notar o desespero do garoto e o puxou para seu colo, lhe dando um abraço apertado por cima de seus ombros passando seus braços em volta de seu pescoço. – Hei acalme-se, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem.

"_... EU TE AMO! SEU IDIOTA!"_

"_- Mas por que isso? – ele perguntou olhando sua mão direita e vendo o reflexo dos foguetes em uma aliança."_

"_- Existem tantas coisas que eu nunca vou saber, mas isto eu sei ao certo... Eu te amo..."_

"_**Quem ele amava? Quem era a pessoa com quem estava faltando em suas memórias? Por que sua mente parecia tão corrompida?"**_

As memórias incoerentes explodiam em sua cabeça e quando ele se agarrou mais forte ao kimono da mulher que o abraçava, como se quisesse salvá-lo da escuridão que estava caindo, sentiu algo quente escorrer pelo seu nariz. Ele olhou para a manga de sua roupa e viu algumas gotas de sangue impregnadas nela. Tsunade viu e pegou algumas toalhas de papel para ele que estavam na gaveta de sua cômoda.

- Não se esforce... Acho que você deve descansar mais um pouco. – ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta. – Não fique tentando se lembrar do passado... Você vai ficar bem, não é?

Naruto voltou a se deitar, tentando fazer que a velocidade em que seu cérebro trabalhava diminuísse. Fechou os olhos cansados e respirou profundamente.

- Eu não sei... – ele apertou seus olhos com suas mãos e notou algo frio sobre sua pele.

Ele ergueu sua mão esquerda e mirou a aliança de cristal em seu dedo, que reluzia com a luz do sol que vinha da janela. Ele tentou retirá-la, mas parecia que a aliança estava presa de alguma forma em seu dedo e resolveu não persistir, algo dizia que era melhor deixá-la como estava.

- O que é isto obaachan? – perguntou ele mostrando a sua mão para ela.

- Isto, é um símbolo de uma união sem início e sem fim... – ela deu um longo suspiro, se lembrando que não estava ali só para consolá-lo, e sim para trazer mais um pouco de dor a aquele coração já ferido.

- Naruto... A akatsuki foi destruída... – ela falou vendo os olhos interessados de Naruto reluzirem em alegria e ele voltar a sentar-se em sua cama, mas ela estava presta a fazer seus olhos se escurecerem pelas lágrimas novamente. – Mas Jiraya...

Ela não chegou a terminar a frase, viu os olhos de Naruto pedir para o que ela fosse dizer fosse mentira ou algum tipo de brincadeira. Observou como Naruto abraçou a si mesmo procurando algum tipo de consolo e seus olhos ficarem arregalados de medo pelo que Tsunade estava querendo lhe dizer. As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto frustrado pela falta de palavras da Hokage que se virou e saiu da sala sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra. Tsunade ouviu um grito agoniado ecoar pelo corredor, mas ela não poderia o ajudar com isto, pois ela também sofria o mesmo que ele.

"Então o dobe bloqueou as memórias do aniki. E o senin que o protegia está morto?" – pensou Sasuke observando a Hogake dar as costas para Naruto e sair do quarto.

Ele tinha conseguido entender boa parte de toda a conversa, pelo menos o bastante para saber que seus objetivos tomaram um rumo mais fácil de serem concretizados. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto ao pensar em como obteria tudo que queria nos próximos anos.

**~.~ End Capítlo 17~.~**

**Aviso:** Naruto não perdeu a memória, elas só estão bloqueadas, ou seja, ele tem, mas não consegue lê-las! Deu pra entender?

Não se esqueçam, vão no meu blog para discutirem sobre o próximo casal de **Venha Venha Uke**! Universo YaoiFanGilr : http: / / iarachan. blogspot. com (remova os espaços)

Bjs e ja ne XD


	18. Dando Tempo ao Tempo

**Enfim, o próximo capítulo /o/**

**Eu tava com vergonha de postar ele, o tamanho é medíocre, mas tipo, o próximo é maiorzinho,m e vai ser mais interessante também, será revelado, após este capítulo, a herança/recompensa de Itachi por causa do massacre Uchiha.**

**Então, leiam com cuidado este capítulo, ok? Não o subestimem por causa do tamanho XD**

**Capítulo foi betado pela Dark_Girl!  
**

**Quero agradecer a todos pelas reviews *o* Thanks a todos que me incentivam mandando reviews!**

**Boa leitura, Naru-chan não é meu ainda! Mas estou esperando o melhor momento para comprar o Kishimoto Corporation!**

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Capítulo 18: Dando Tempo ao Tempo**

Após mais uma longa semana no hospital, Naruto foi liberado para ir para casa. A semana tinha sido longa, estava muito deprimido, não conseguia comer direito e nos dois primeiros dias depois que ele acordou, os médicos tiveram de colocar uma sonda para que ele se alimentasse, pois a única coisa que conseguia era ficar lá deitado naquela cama, em estado catatônico.

As visitas tinham sido suspensas e aos poucos os médicos conseguiram tirá-lo do mundo que ele havia se prendido. Eles viram como Naruto lutava para se recuperar e se esforçava para manter um sorriso apagado em seu rosto. Os esforços para os médicos era um sinal de melhora e não tardou para que eles considerassem seu progresso significativo para deixá-lo se recuperar em casa, já que o loiro repetia todos os dias que aquele local o deprimia.

Naruto entrou em sua casa já retirando suas roupas e correndo para tomar uma longa ducha. Ele queria tirar todos os vestígios que ainda estava impregnado em sua pele. O cheiro forte de hospital estava preso em suas roupas, ele já não estava suportando usá-las mais.

Ele esticou as mãos para pegar o seu xampu, após ter se ensaboado, e despejou a quantidade suficiente para lavar os cabelos, fechou os olhos para que a espuma não caísse em seus olhos, logo que enxáguou tateou pela prateleira a procura do condicionador. Quando o encontrou, paralisou-se fitando a embalagem de condicionador de camomila junto ao de xampu.

"_- Por que você usa xampu de camomila, sendo que já é loiro?_

_- Eles realçam a cor do meu cabelo e o deixam macio e com brilho. – Falou o loiro abrindo os olhos e dando um enorme sorriso."_

"_-... Há!... Minhas costas... - ele sussurrou para o borrão que o pegou pelas suas cochas e o fez se virar ainda dentro dele. O borrão colocou Naruto se segurando na borda da banheira de pé e se agarrou a sua cintura e voltou ainda mais feroz nas estocadas, até que o gozo de ambos vieram."_

Quando os flashes de memória cessaram, ele imediatamente acordou do estado de estupor, agarrou as duas embalagens e a jogou no lixo com raiva. Encostou-se à parede do banheiro se concentrando, conhecia uma forma de descobrir...

'Kyuubi?' – chamou Naruto em frente a cela da raposa.

'Oh, um longo tempo que não conversamos, não é mesmo kit?'

'O que está acontecendo comigo? O que foi que eu esqueci? O que...'

'Hei! Uma pergunta de cada vez moleque!' – a raposa gargalhou sadicamente no seu interior, irritando profundamente Naruto. – 'O que acontece com você, é que é um fraco, e não pode agüentar a menor pressão psicológica que entra em crise. Então a ervilha que chama de cérebro, bloqueou o que estava te fazendo ter crises para manter seu estado psicológico o mais estável possível. '

'O que foi esquecido? Eu não posso dizer, se o seu organismo está agindo desta forma, é porque seu eu interior acredita que assim você poderia curar as feridas mais rápido... Apesar de eu acreditar que este tipo de coisa não tem cura... Mas quem sou eu para entender disso não é mesmo? Sou só uma velha raposa de um milhão de anos, e não um humano tolo... '

'Quem era a pessoa? Diga-me droga!'

'Garoto insolente! Não tente mandar em mim! Se você realmente quer as respostas para suas perguntas, procure por si só!'

E assim ele foi expulso de sua própria mente e terminou seu banho. Logo que saiu, vestiu-se às pressas e saiu de seu apartamento indo direto para a sala da Godaime.

Quando chegou, ele entrou em sua sala, mas antes teve o cuidado de bater na porta.

- Entre! – ela ordenou e viu o garoto entrar muito sério em sua sala. – Aconteceu alguma coisa Naruto?

- Sim. Eu quero sair da vila por algum tempo. – disse ele fitando confiante para a mulher sentada na mesa a sua frente. – Eu não lembro por quê queria sair antes, mas acho que tinha um bom motivo.

- Naruto, ontem mesmo você estava catatônico em uma cama de hospital, como você acha que eu posso deixá-lo sair assim? – ela viu os olhos de Naruto tremerem incertos quando ela falou com ele.

- Onegai obaachan... – ele tentou recobrar sua confiança anterior e continuado a falar. – Se eu continuar aqui, eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo, eu preciso sair, se não... Se não vou acabar enlouquecendo!

Tsunade viu o desespero que tomava conta de Naruto e pausou um pouco para pensar.

- E Sasuke? Pensei que você iria querer formar um antigo Time Sete novamente com sua volta. – disse ela soltando um breve suspirando.

- Não quero ficar perto dele, eu não sei, mas não me sinto bem com a volta dele, é como se algo estivesse errado, eu não sei o que pensar obaachan!

- Você vai se alimentar direito, não vai cometer nenhum tipo de burrice e nem cometer erros?

- Eu prometo obaachan! – disse ele com um pouco de alivio ao ver que a velha Hokage estava relevando.

- Você sabe que um homem não volta com suas palavras? – disse ela soltando uma pequena gargalhada e Naruto sorriu travesso. - Muito bem, existe uma missão de boa vizinhança de rank-S no país da chuva, você terá que ajudar a reconstruir aquele país junto a alguns de meus melhores shinobis que já estão trabalhando lá, lutando contra a guerra civil e tentando estabelecer um pouco de paz naquele inferno. Tente levar algo de bom para eles, tente mostrar algo que eles precisem ver... Você é bom nisso, os surpreendam e lhe mostrem uma nova perspectiva de vida. Penso que isto também será bom para você, não é mesmo? Lá existe muita dor, talvez você não tenha tempo para dar atenção para a sua... Está missão vai levar um bom tempo para ser concluída, isto vai depender de você e dos outros ninjas, pode ser um ano ou dez ou até a sua vida inteira. Você vai partir junto a uma esquadra que está indo para substituir uma outra. Você e seus novos companheiros partirão amanhã as seis em ponto, alguma pergunta?

- Não. – disse Naruto após ter absorvido todas as informações.

- Então vai se preparar para sua longa viagem. – ela amuou, não queria o loiro longe dela.

- Obaachan, o pessoal, eles vão querer saber que eu estou partindo, só que se eu for falar, eles irão tentar-me imp-

- Não se preocupe, eu vou explicar a eles sobre isto e eles entenderão. – ela fechou a cara tentando parecer má. – Por bem ou por mal.

- Obrigado obaachan. – ele sorriu agradecido e saiu da sala sabendo que teria um longo tempo para retornar, talvez levasse o tempo necessário para que pudesse entender melhor seus sentimentos e o conflito em seu coração.

**~~.End Capítulo 18.~~**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste minúsculo capítulo v.v**

**O próximo capítulo Naruto volta, e imagina a surpresa que ele vai ter?? O que vocês acham? **

**Naruto vai conseguir viver sem sofrer em um mundo de miséria e voltar curado de suas feridas? O que ele encontrará quando retornar?**

**Que comece a vingança do emo \o/**

**Não esqueçam as reviews, quanto mais rápido elas vierem, mais rápido vocês terão estas perguntas respondidas, ok?**

**Bjs e brigada por tudo!!!**

**PS: Por favor, visitem meu blog e participem da enquete do "Objeto Sexual" com sua opinião para novos casais! http:****/ / iarachan. blogspot. com**


	19. Surpresa Nada Agradável

**Gente desculpe-me por ter demorado em postar este capítulo, mas foi por uma boa causa, vocês viram a nova capa (link ta ai em baixo)? Fui eu que desenhei, levei a semana toda, sou muito ruim com photoshop e criação, mas esta imagem estava na minha cabeça há muito tempo, e com muito esforço, eu consegui passar para o papel e digitalizar no PC \o/**

**O link para a visualização em melhor qualidade: http: / / iarachan-e-jadychan. deviantart. com / art / ItaNaru-Ai-no-Himitsu- 123564639**

**Este capítulo está muito maluco, mas acho que será meio polemico!**

**Espero muitos comentários para que eu possa postar o próximo logo, se não vocês vão ficarem curiosos para saberem o que vai acontecer /o/o/o/**

**Capítulo todo arrumadinho pela Dark_Girl!  
**

**Boa leitura e não se esqueçam de comentar!**

**Capítulo 19: Surpresa Nada Agradável**

Naruto permaneceu no país da chuva por três anos e meio e conviveu com a extrema pobreza, sentindo na pele o que aquelas pessoas estavam sofrendo. Fez do possível ao impossível para melhorar a qualidade de vida daquele povo que já não tinha esperanças e sofria para manter o que ainda possuía. Muitos desistiam e outros tentavam pelos meios mais fáceis e baixos.

Ele acreditava que fez a coisa certa ao pedir para sair, com toda aquela dor, ele foi capaz de esquecer um pouco da sua, seus lapsos de memórias com flashes prolixos diminuíram ao passar do tempo. Mas apesar de ter se conformado com a parte de sua identidade perdida, não foi capaz de esquecer o sentimento que ainda ardia intensamente em seu peito sem sua própria compreensão.

Depois de tê-los ajudado em reconstruir suas casas, levado algumas palavras de otimismo lhe devolvendo um pouco de alto-estima, quando achou que tudo que poderia fazer por aquelas pessoas estava feito e a saudade apertou em seu peito, ele entendeu que estava na hora de voltar para casa e seu trabalho já estava feito.

E após onze meses que tinha voltado para Konoha, lá estava ele, caminhando até a sala do Hokage com uma pilha de papéis prontos para serem apenas carimbados e rubricados. Já estava tão cansado e como assistente, teve que analisar e preencher todas as fichas de missões que ele tinha aprovado e estava ansioso para despejar logo aquelas fichas sobre a mesa e ir para casa.

Naruto se lembrava de sua volta, estava com tantas saudades de voltar para seu lar, que a empolgação fez que ele ficasse feliz como a muito não esteve, mas foi no momento em que pôs seus pés de volta em Konoha para sentir seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo novamente.

_Um homem extremamente esbelto de cabelos loiros desbotados e maus tratados que iam até a cintura, presos em um longo rabo de cavalo enquanto a frente de seu rosto os seus olhos azuis turquesa eram tampados por sua franja rebelde, aproximava-se de Konoha com lágrimas em seus olhos cerúleos cheios de saudades. Seu jeito era desleixado, mas mesmo assim, transmitiam sua enorme beleza, mesmo que nos últimos anos não sentisse necessidade de ser vaidoso, pois sabia que não existia uma pessoa para seduzir. Suas roupas negras apertadas marcavam as formas de seu corpo, que mesmo magro, era muito bem delineado._

_Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar aos portões de Konoha, sentiu algo congelar em seu interior ao ler a faixa que estava presa logo na entrada da vila._

_- Nomeação do Rokudaime Hokage...! – ele avistou uma grande aglomeração mais para dentro do centro da vila e ele seguiu nesta direção até se encontrar na frente do prédio administrativo de Konoha._

_Ele estreitou seus olhos para ver quem era a pessoa que estava sendo aplaudido por todos e era..._

_"Sasuke! Mas como...?" Ele pensou frustrado, pois nunca imaginou que um dia eles nomeariam um traidor como o Hokage, ele sempre achou que com todos os esforços que fez para se tornar mais forte e as alianças que tinha conseguido para Konoha, que seria..."Eu..."_

_Ele varreu seus olhos a procura da Godaime, mas não a viu junto ao conselho, ele sentiu temor que algo tivesse acontecido a ela e resolveu parar um civil para tomar mais informações._

_- Onde está a Godaime? – o civil se assustou, mas logo o respondeu o que sabia._

_- Parece que ela não aceitou o Uchiha como sucessor, bem, não foi só ela, mas parece que um terço da vila discordou por causa do outro garoto da Kyuubi... – o civil se virou e foi embora._

_Ele se sentiu mais aliviado ao saber que não tinha sido traído por completo e que a Godaime estava bem, mas ainda sentia raiva pelo que estava acontecendo._

_Naruto caminhou pelos fundos do prédio e conseguiu entrar sem que fosse visto pela multidão, apenas sendo encarado por alguns ninjas que mantinham a segurança do local. Ele chegou à porta da sala que ele sabia ainda pertencer a Godaime, e quando estava prestes a entrar, parou com a mão sobre a maçaneta, vendo garras em sua mão aonde deveria ter unhas. Ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e quando viu suas mãos normais ele entrou._

_Tsunade estava com uma pequena caixa recolhendo seus pertences, ela parecia triste e paralisando seus movimentos o encarando melancolicamente._

_- Hum, você ficou bonitão... – disse ela tentando amenizar a atmosfera pesada sem obter sucesso. – Ah... Eu tentei Naruto, mas eles não me ouviram, e colocaram aquele bastardo no meu lugar... Eu queria que fosse você, mas parece que eu falhei..._

_- Obaachan... – Naruto caminhou sorrindo para a mulher, não queria que ela ficasse triste por sua causa. – Eu senti saudades._

_Ele abraçou a Hokage e vendo como ela o agarrou fortemente, sentiu algumas lágrimas molharem seus ombros. _

_- Hum, desta forma eu vou achar que você está tentando me molestar! – disse quando se separaram lhe dando um sorriso. _

_- Gaki! Eu já te vi pelado... E não gosto de garotões! – disse ela e acabaram por ficarem gargalhando ali, naquela solitária sala. _

_Naruto se sentou na cadeira de frente a mesa dela e pegou sua mochila, retirando de dentro dela algumas garrafas de sakê._

_- Então, vamos comemorar sua aposentadoria? – a Hokage se sentou em sua antiga cadeira e acompanhou o jovem. _

_- Pensei que ficaria muito chateado... – ela bebeu um pouco de seu sakê e fitou o rapaz a sua frente._

_- Na verdade eu fiquei, me senti traído e até frustrado, achando que tudo que tinha feito até hoje, todos os meus esforços, tinham sido em vão, mas não é bem assim, aquele povo do País da Chuva sofria muito mais por coisas muito mais importantes do que um sonho de ser Hokage ou uma rivalidade boba. Os problemas deles eram tão complexos que faziam os meus se tornarem minúsculos, mas mesmo assim, os meus problemas são meus não é mesmo? – ele deu um sorriso de canto antes de beber um copo de sakê e continuar. – Mas não posso me tornar egoísta, não sei o motivo de Sasuke ser escolhido, então não posso realmente sentir raiva dele, vai ver ele-_

_- O motivo... – cortou Tsunade. – Foi um tratado antigo que só foi revelado depois que eu renunciei meu cargo. Assim que você me avisou que estaria voltando, anunciei minha aposentadoria e te indiquei para ser escolhido, mas o Conselho não concordou, disse que por direito o cargo de Rokudaime pertencia a Sasuke. Que é a forma que Konoha tem para pagar sua divida pelo que ele e seu irmão fizeram por esta vila e que isto já tinha sido combinado antes mesmo do massacre Uchiha..._

_- Então...?_

_- Sim, foi uma barganha Naruto, por isso eu não estou lá para passar o cargo para ele, não pude concordar com algo assim... – ela encarou os olhos azuis de Naruto e viu que o garoto não parecia estar revoltado, ela tinha imaginado que quando ele voltasse que ele iria no mínimo fazer um escândalo, mas... – Você amadureceu, parece que a sua viagem te ensinou muita coisa né?_

_- Você acha obaachan? – disse ele lhe dando um de seus velhos sorrisos e pegando a garrafa de sakê para encher novamente seu copo já vazio fazendo que no movimento seu rabo de cavalo caísse sobre seus ombros._

_- E estes cabelos longos? _

_- Ahn? Ah sim, não tive tempo de cortar, sabe fiquei muito ocupado lá, ai quando vi já estavam deste tamanho. – ele passou seus dedos entre o cabelo e os jogou de volta para suas costas._

_- Ficou bonito, você sempre usou seus cabelos curtos, então nunca ima- – a porta da sala foi aberta, e um homem moreno entrou chamando a atenção de Naruto e Tsunade._

_- Humpf, então você voltou dobe. – Naruto o encarou e sentiu o sangue subir para sua cabeça devido à presunção do outro, mas antes que demonstrasse isto, ele se levantou se preparando para sair ignorando o comentário do outro._

_- Bem, eu estou cansado, vou para meu apartamento descansar obaachan. – ele colocou sua mochila sobre as costas caminhando em direção a porta, encarou o moreno sem emoção e disse. – Parabéns teme._

_- Depois, não se esqueça de visitar seus amigos, eles ficaram um pouco chateados por ter partido daquela forma e eles sentiram saudades. – Tsunade falou para ele, e então Naruto se sentiu nervoso._

_- Ah, assim que eu descansar eu vou fazer uma visita! Ja ne Obaachan, Sasuke-teme! – ele disse se virando para sair, mas foi segurado pelos braços._

_- É Sasuke-sama... – disse Sasuke olhando intensamente para Naruto._

_- O que seja cú de pato. – Naruto disse tentando se soltar. – Me solte agora!_

_- Eu poderia mandar te pren- _

_- Já chega vocês dois! Naruto vá para casa e Sasuke, vê se não provoca... – disse Tsunade massageando as suas têmporas. _

_Naruto se soltou e foi embora, tinha coisa mais importante para pensar... Estava derrotado e cansado, e ainda se sentia um covarde por não ter coragem de ir procurar seus amigos e encará-los depois de ter dito a vida toda que seria Hokage ter sua chance roubada por Sasuke. Ele se sentia envergonhado e humilhado..._

Foi no dia seguinte que Sasuke o nomeou seu assistente, só para humilhá-lo mais do que já estava se sentido. Seus amigos o procuram ao descobrir que ele voltou, já que nem tinha muita coragem de andar pelas ruas. Eles não o culpavam por Naruto ter se afastado, ao contrário, eles entendiam que ele estava se sentindo inseguro com tudo o que estava acontecendo e seus amigos deram espaço, espaço que agora fazia onze meses de auto-exclusão.

Sim, ele ia para seu trabalho todas as manhãs, se acabava de tanto trabalhar e por vezes passava até a noite trabalhando e por fim, não tinha tempo para passar com seus companheiros, mal via Sakura e Sai. Os únicos que faziam de tudo para ficarem junto a Naruto eram Kakashi, Iruka e a sua obaachan. Os outros Naruto envergonhava-se de ficar perto deles, passou a acreditar que era indigno de suas amizades por não conseguir cumprir suas promessas, já que seus amigos lhe deram muito apoio ao ver que ele tinha capacidade de realizar seu sonho.

Ele tentava por algumas vezes sair para algumas missões, mas Sasuke sempre usava a desculpa que ele não estava preparado fisicamente para uma missão e que estava sendo desleixado com seu corpo.

Naruto não treinava como antes e seus laudos médicos indicavam que ele estava abaixo do peso que deveria estar, ai ele ia e treinava desumanamente para recuperar seus físico em uma semana, mas mesmo assim parecia que Sasuke queria prendê-lo em Konoha e debochava de suas tentativas de conseguir uma missão.

Ele virou a maçaneta da porta da sala de Sasuke, achou que neste horário o moreno já deveria estar em casa, mas se surpreendeu ao encontrar a porta destrancada. Depois que ele conseguiu entrar com todos os papéis, Naruto olha em direção a Sasuke, mas a única coisa que viu foi o sharingan ativado antes que...

**~.~ End Capítulo 19 ~.~**

**Hauhauhauah, agora vocês entenderam o que o Itachi deixou para o Sasuke?**

**Querem saber o que vai acontecer com o Naruto?**

**Comentem! Que eu posto rapidinho!**

**Valeu por tudo mina, thanks e um abraço!**


	20. Manipulação

**Olha eu aqui novamente!! *acenando com as mãos***

**Ai está um capítulo quente! Todos trouxeram o balde, as toalhas de banho e os lençóis?? **

**Quero agradecer primeiramente a Dark_Girl que betou o restante da fic desde o capítulo 14!**

**Este capítulo passou pelo teste da Mir-Chan " – Mulitlo blom. – disse ela acenando com o polegar e com muito sangue saindo do nariz." Ahahahahah XDDD**

**Galera valeu pelas reviews! Continuem mandando, elas estão começando a diminuir, e assim os últimos capítulos irão demorar .-. *chantagem mode on***

**Aviso.... DarkLemon *o***

**Capítulo 20: Manipulação**

- AH! – Naruto gritou se sentando abruptamente. Ele olhava o aposento tentando entender onde estava enquanto ofegava tentando recuperar sua respiração. Ele reconheceu o lugar como sendo o seu quarto, e que estava sentado sobre sua cama. Ele levantou suas mãos a altura de seus olhos e as mirou vendo como estavam trêmulas.

Desde que voltou para a aldeia que as coisas estavam tomando este rumo, ele por muitas vezes acordava em sua cama sem saber realmente como chegou até ela na noite passada. Antes isto acontecia uma vez por mês, mas agora estava se tornando mais freqüente e chegavam a ser de uma a três vezes por semana.

Naruto se levantou e foi até o banheiro e lavou seu rosto com água gelada. Já estava começando a acreditar que estava perdendo o resto da sanidade que ainda possuía.

- Certo... Naruto ainda é Naruto... – ele deu alguns tapinhas em seu rosto e se preparou para ir trabalhar, mas antes iria tentar arrancar alguma informação da Kyuubi.

Ele a chamou tentando obter uma conexão com a raposa sem sucesso durante quinze minutos frustrantes e se deu por vencido, achando que a raposa estava tentando aborrecê-lo ou ignorá-lo.

~.~.~.~

- Hei dobe, está atrasado. – Sasuke falou sem ao menos desgrudar os olhos de um livro que estava lendo para encarar Naruto a sua porta.

- _Bom dia_ para você também _Hokage-sama_... – Sasuke jogou uma chave que Naruto capturou no ar.

- Tranquei a sala de espera com alguns documentos para você trabalhar neles, quero todos atualizados e quero o relatório pronto para amanhã até a noite, tenho uma reunião e vou precisar deles.

- Mais alguma coisa bastardo-sama? – perguntou Naruto mal-humorado.

- O que disse? – Sasuke perguntou com um tom de voz perigoso olhando pela primeira vez para Naruto naquele dia.

- Perguntei se quer mais alguma coisa.

- Quem sabe? – disse ele dando um sorriso maldoso.

"Mas que merda de resposta é esta?" pensou Naruto cansado vendo que aquele seria um longo dia.

– Se eu quiser, pode ter certeza que eu irei até você, agora ande logo se não vai se atrasar com o meu relatório.

Naruto suspira e sai da sala, caminha distraidamente até a sala de espera. Ele destrancou e entrou na sala, totalmente distraído ele se vira para dar uma olhada no que o esperava e seu queixo caiu.

- Mas que porra é essa?! – ele encara várias pilhas de papéis entulhados por todos os cantos da sala, para conseguir chegar até a pequena mesa de centro, ele teve de pular os papéis e por muitas vezes acabou derrubando alguns montes. Ele se sentou em uma almofada e pegou algumas fichas das pilhas vendo o conteúdo deles. Tratava-se de registros ninjas e pela quantidade que havia ali, deveria ter de todos os ninjas que um dia passou por Konoha. – O que aquele filho da puta tava pensando? Eu vou levar muito mais que dois dias pra terminar isto tudo...

Ele pensou em ir falar com Sasuke, mas desistiu no mesmo instante, pois toda vez que tentava argumentar algo com Sasuke, sempre acabava por ganhar o dobro do que tinha antes de serviço. Ele apoiou seus cotovelos sobre a mesa e começou a trabalhar.

~.~.~.~

Quando Naruto deu por si, já era noite e não tinha chegado nem na metade do seu trabalho. Não tinha parado nem um único segundo para comer algo, mas de qualquer maneira, ele se sentia muito ocupado para sentir fome ou cansaço. A sua preocupação era de terminar logo aquilo para que pudesse ir para casa, mas daquele jeito provavelmente teria que virar a noite... – Maldito bastardo arrogante...

- Eu ouvi isso. – disse um homem parado à porta da sala que parecia se divertir com o mau humor do outro homem.

- Pensei que já tivesse ido para casa... – disse Naruto sem parar o seu trabalho. – O que quer?

- Eu não disse que se eu quisesse algo viria até você? – Sasuke caminhou e se sentou no sofá em um dos poucos espaços que não estava entulhado de papéis.

- Disse... – perguntou Naruto distraído e sem realmente prestar atenção em Sasuke.

Sasuke não respondeu, ficou algum tempo observando Naruto trabalhar e ignorar sua presença.

Naruto levantou-se e pegou a pilha que tinha terminado, colocando em um canto separado na sala para que não se misturasse com os outros que ainda não tinham sido checados. Quando foi se erguer porém, sentiu fraqueza por ter passado o dia todo sem alimentar-se e só ter ficado sentado naquela sala. Parou um momento tentando se recuperar, mas não chegou a dar mais um passo e desabou inconsciente.

Sasuke notou o esgotamento de Naruto, e antes que caísse, conseguiu o pegar e o levar para o sofá que estava sentado. Ele mirou lascivo a pele delicada e dourado do loiro, passou seus dedos de leve entre os seus cabelos e deitou seu tórax sobre o de Naruto, colocando seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro adocicado se desprender de sua pele.

Passou a língua provando o seu gosto e depois a deslizou por cima dos lábios de Naruto. Enfiou seu dedão naquela boca, entreabrindo-a para que ele pudesse invadir com sua língua e suas mãos deslizavam por sua cintura, levantando levemente sua blusa negra.

Ele não ligava se o que estivesse fazendo era errado, o que queria era tirar a dignidade do outro ao tocar seu corpo sem permissão e sem pudor, queria provar sua pele, provar o calor daquele corpo que seu irmão por tantas vezes provou. Queria ter o prazer de tocar o que o pertenceu a Itachi, queria brincar com Naruto, quebrá-lo aos poucos até que ele esteja tão fragmentado que não tenha como juntar seus cacos.

Aqueles pensamentos lhe deixavam extremamente excitado, queria possuir loiro, sugar a única coisa que ainda possuía e não iria esperar mais. Pegou Naruto e o deitou com o peito sobre a mesa colocando suas mãos presas sobre a cabeça para garantir que ficaria imobilizado.

Sasuke desceu sua própria calça, esfregando sua ereção pulsante contra as nádegas de Naruto enquanto sua mão livre procurava pelo cós da calça do loiro. Assim que conseguiu abaixar a calça de Naruto até os joelhos, ele meteu seu pênis sem qualquer tipo de preparação no ânus do loiro e sentiu o corpo dele tremer pela invasão repentina.

O Hokage levantou a blusa de Naruto, lambendo suas costas vorazmente até alcançar o pescoço dele, onde ele mordiscou sua orelha enquanto chamava pelo nome do loiro.

- Naruto... – ele meteu rudemente em Naruto o fazendo grunhir. – Não vai acordar Naruto?

Então Sasuke começou a investir rapidamente contra o ânus apertado do loiro, sem se importar se estava o machucando até que viu os olhos azuis se abrirem horrorizado. Sasuke gargalhou no ouvido de Naruto, aquela mesma gargalhada que ele dava quando estava no controle da situação, que faziam os pelos da nuca de qualquer pessoa se ouriçar.

Sasuke reforçou o aperto nos braços de Naruto, para se prevenir de uma futura tentativa de fuga, apesar de Naruto não demonstrar qualquer vestígio de tentar alguma coisa.

- Por que...? – Naruto sussurrou baixo enquanto Sasuke continuava a tocá-lo e invadi-lo sem sua permissão. – Eu te considerava um irmão...

- Pensei que há muito tempo... Tinha quebrado esta ligação não? – perguntou ofegante para Naruto enquanto agarrava com uma das mãos a cintura dele para cravar mais profundamente no loiro. – E, além disso, se isto for verdade... Foi você quem começou a cometer o pecado não?

- O que você quer dizer? – Naruto perguntou sem entender e tentando segurar as náuseas que sentia.

- Ah... Desculpe-me, você se esqueceu não é mesmo? – sussurrou para Naruto, vendo os olhos dele se alargar com tal comentário, agora sabia, a semente estava plantada para sua vingança, agora era só esperar brotar.

Naruto fechou seus olhos, querendo que tudo acabasse rapidamente, estava se sentindo enojado e indignado pelo que o outro fazia com ele, mas parecia que nem liberdade para isto tinha.

- Abra os olhos! – Sasuke retirou seu pênis de Naruto, esperando que o loiro obedecesse a sua ordem. – Se não vou esperar até que você o faça...

Ao sentir Sasuke tocar seu corpo, ele sentiu se arrepiar, querendo que o outro se afastasse. Sasuke passava as mãos por sua barriga e por ora pelos seus mamilos, e ele sentia com as mãos de Sasuke desceram e começaram a acariciar por entre suas cochas e tocar sua semi-ereção causada pelos toques, ele não queria reagir, abriu seus olhos derrotado, vendo que Sasuke estava esperando por isso.

- Bom garoto... – e voltou a lhe meter o machucando tanto quanto seu corpo quanto sua mente, o destruindo por dentro.

Depois do que pareceu um longo tempo em que ele ficou encarando o nada enquanto sentia Sasuke cada vez mais fundo dentro dele, sentiu o corpo de Sasuke vibrar sobre o seu enquanto gemia e o encher com um jato quente de sêmen, fazendo que sentisse novas ondas de náuseas, tendo que se segurar para não vomitar na frente do outro.

Sasuke apenas saiu de seu corpo, se limpou e saiu da sala sem proferir uma única palavra. Largando Naruto violado sobre a mesa e deixou-se escorregar por ela, e depois de uma pausa, ele se levantou se apoiando pelas paredes, se sentindo fraco, caminhou até o banheiro daquela sala, onde ele vomitou por ainda sentir a sensação da pele de Sasuke roçar sobre a sua enquanto o fudia.

Ele se limpou até ter certeza que não existia vestígio de Sasuke em seu corpo e voltou para a sala, tentaria afogar suas mágoas como sempre fazia, trabalhando.

Voltou a se sentar no pufe e encarou os papéis que tinham bagunçado sobre a mesa, pegou alguns, mas as suas mãos tremiam e ele não se sentia bem, as letras sobre a superfície dos papéis se tornavam borrões e ele sentiu algo molhar a sua mão que segurava a folha, se surpreendendo ao ver que eram lágrimas.

A última vez que se lembrava de ter chorado de verdade, foi quando Jiraya tinha morrido... Achava que por todo o sofrimento que tinha visto no país da chuva, que suas lágrimas tinham se secado, mas agora ele estava sentindo aquilo que ele queria esquecer quando saiu. Sentiu todas as suas incertezas e seu sofrimento voltar, sentiu tão desesperado que se perguntou que se não tivesse perdido suas memórias, se as coisas estariam desta forma.

**~.~ End Capítulo 20~.~**

**Bem, sei que vocês queriam ter descoberto o eu aconteceu, mas só nos próximos capítulos! Os próximos vão ser os capítulos decisivos!**

**Então não se esqueçam de comentar para que eu sinta satisfeita e poste o mais rápido possível o próximo!**

**Beijos e obrigada pela força /o/**


	21. A Carta

**Bem, como Iara-chan is a good girl e os leitores foram goodizinhos! Ou seja, Foram bonzinhos e deixaram reviews! *mesmo que na maioria eu tenha sido xingada além de ter recebido algumas ameaças de morte*, vim postar o próximo capítulo!!**

**Espero que todos gostem *o***

**Um abrção de urso para Dark_Girl que betou este capítulo para mim e para meus leitores fieis que deixaram suas reviews! **

**Capítulo 21: A Carta**

Sasuke estava em sua sala lendo calmamente um livro, vendo a luz do sol que entrava pela janela refletir nas páginas que folheava pensativo. Ele se sentia vitorioso pelo que fez a Naruto, a sensação de estar a poucos passos de obter a sua vingança o divertia, deixando-o ansioso feito uma criança que estava prestes a ganhar um presente esperado por muito tempo. Ele imaginava como seria muito mais prazeroso do que ter matado seu aniki, quase tendo um orgasmo só com o pensamento, mas seus desvaneios foram interrompidos com o bater da porta.

- Entre! – gritou sem tirar seus olhos do livro.

- Sasuke, onde está o Naruto? – perguntou Kakashi depois que entrou. Ele e Iruka estavam preocupados, fazia dois dias que não viam Naruto e eles não gostavam a idéia de não tê-lo por perto. - Nós estamos procurando desde ontem e ele...

- Está arrumando uma papelada para mim na sala de espera. – cortou grosseiramente sem se importar que o homem a sua frente um dia tinha sido seu sensei.

- Isto... – começou Kakashi falando devagar. – Não é serviço para você fazer?

- É para este tipo de coisa que eu tenho subordinados Kakashi.

- Subordinados é? Pensei que fossem shinobis, mudou de nome e eu não estou sabendo? – Sasuke desviou seus olhos do livro para seu ex-sensei com insolência.

- O que mais quer? Pensei que você tinha vindo aqui para saber onde ele estava e eu já te disse. Agora saia da minha sala, estou muito ocupado, não vê? – ele sorriu sarcasticamente e Kakashi deu as costas para o Hokage, se encontrando com Iruka que aguardava do lado de fora.

- Então?

- Ele está na sala de espera.

Eles caminharam por alguns corredores até chegarem à sala onde Naruto estava. Eles abriram a porta e entraram, tentando achar o loiro no meio daquela bagunça até o localizar dormindo apoiado com a cabeça na mesa de centro.

Eles se aproximaram dele, Iruka passou suas mãos na franja do garoto afastando-a de seu rosto, vendo a região dos olhos avermelhados. Os dois se entreolharam antes de Iruka sentir Naruto tremer por causa de seu toque e acordar assustado.

Naruto foi tirado de seus pesadelos ao sentir alguém lhe tocar o rosto, era um toque tão suave que desprendia um calor um tanto paterno, mas mesmo assim ele se assustou achando que poderia ser Sasuke novamente e acordou alarmado, se sentiu confuso ao encarar seus senseis o olhando demonstrando preocupação em seus olhares.

- Naruto, você está bem? – perguntou Iruka se aproximando mais um pouco do loiro.

- Sim, só estou... – ele se lembrou do motivo em que estava trancado naquela sala e olhou para seu serviço parado e amontoado aos montes. – Droga! Eu acabei dormindo... Nunca vou conseguir terminar isto a tempo...

- Você sabe que isto é serviço dele né? Por que você continua fazendo isto? Será que não vê que está prejudicando a si próprio... – Iruka tentava falar com Naruto que só tinha meia atenção voltada para seu sensei, revirava insistentemente os papéis sobre sua mesa.

- Aham, eu sei... Mas... – Naruto se levantou lentamente indo para um canto da sala para apanhar uma nova pilha de papéis, mas além do enorme desconforto que sentiu percorrer por todos os seus músculos por ter sido fácilmente violado na noite anterior, ainda sentiu a mesma fraqueza que o tinha feito ficar inconsciente.

Kakashi o amparou segurando seu braço direito e o levando para se sentar no sofá. Naruto se sentou e apoiou sua cabeça no encosto do móvel, e puxando o ar para logo soltar um longo suspiro em que tentava aliviar um pouco de seu estresse.

- Hm, acho que vou buscar algo para o café da manhã... – disse Iruka olhando como Naruto parecia extremamente pálido.

- Não pre- – Naruto começou a dizer.

- A não! Claro que não... Nós vamos deixar você desmaiando pelos cantos porque você não precisa se alimentar... – ralhou Iruka saindo em seguida.

Kakashi se sentou ao lado do loiro e o observou escolhendo as palavras para lhe dar com o garoto com cuidado.

- O que está acontecendo Naruto? – e como na maioria das vezes, ele recebeu o silêncio como resposta. – Eu sempre te avisei sobre isto, se você não confiar em seus amigos, você vai acabar perdendo tudo...

- Não tem nada de errado! – Naruto levou suas mãos até sua têmpora, não estava com disposição para discutir com Kakashi, e ainda o serviço o esperava, não poderia ficar lá falando e tentando convencer o seu sensei a acreditar em uma mentira descarada.

- Naruto...

- É sério, não se preocupe ok? – Naruto encarou o seu sensei com um de seus melhores sorrisos em seu rosto.

- Os seus olhos não estão sorrindo... – antes que pudesse continuar, Iruka adentrou a sala com algumas guloseimas.

- Se você quiser, hoje nós não temos missões e podemos te ajudar, o que acha? – Iruka perguntou observando Naruto comer seu café da manhã que parou no mesmo instante em que Iruka ofereceu ajuda e parou por um momento pensativo, observando toda a bagunça que ainda tinha para organizar.

- Bem, acho que realmente irei precisar de ajuda! – Naruto sorriu sem jeito enquanto coçava a sua nuca.

No final da tarde, Naruto já tinha seu relatório pronto junto a todos os documentos atualizados e organizados graças à ajuda de seus senseis. Eles estavam em uma outra sala terminando de arquivar as últimas fichas.

- Domo arigatou! – agradeceu Naruto após trancarem a sala. – Se vocês não tivessem me ajudado, provavelmente não teria terminado a tempo!

- Hm... Naruto? – chamou Iruka.

- Sim?

- Que tal você ir jantar conosco esta noite? – chamou o moreno.

- Ah! Eu ia adorar, só vou entregar este relatório... E dar uma passada em casa antes... Ai depois eu vou pra lá!

- Certo, estaremos te esperando. – disse Kakashi indo embora junto a Iruka.

O loiro caminhou incerto pelos corredores que davam acesso a sala do Hokage e quando finalmente chegou à porta, ele parou e respirou fundo antes de bater, porém ele não recebeu qualquer resposta e resolveu por arriscar a entrar.

- Hokage-sama? – ele chamou da porta. Seus olhos varreram a sala até encontrar Sasuke deitado sobre o sofá com um livro sobre o rosto. "Ele está dormindo?" Ele entrou na sala caminhando em direção a mesa do Hokage.

- Então você conseguiu terminar a tempo? – Sasuke perguntou retirando o livro de cima de seu rosto e erguendo levemente seu corpo de cima do sofá.

- Sim. – disse ele colocando os papéis sobre a mesa.

Sasuke se levantou em um movimento rápido e segurou o ombro de Naruto, dando um leve assopro em seu ouvido. Naruto se arrepiou e se afastou rapidamente do moreno, o encarando intensamente, tentando adivinhar o que se passava na mente do Hokage.

- Sente-se Naruto. – ele ordenou apontando para a cadeira por trás da mesa do Hokage, mas Naruto não se moveu. – Estou ordenando!

Naruto obedeceu à ordem hesitante e Sasuke se ajoelhou na sua frente, lhe lançando um olhar frio enquanto suas mãos abriam a calça do loiro.

Ele segurou as pernas de Naruto enquanto sua boca trabalhava em seu membro, seccionando com força para fazer Naruto sentir prazer... Sim, queria dar prazer para o loiro, mas só para maltratá-lo em seguida.

Naruto podia sentir os espasmos percorrer por seu corpo, sentindo reagir quando ele mesmo não queria se permitir a sentir e quando sentiu seu pênis pulsante sumir dentro dos lábios quentes de Sasuke, ele realmente se sentiu sujo e indigno, sentiu vontade de chorar e acabou por deixar escapar um pequeno soluço que chamou a atenção de Sasuke.

- Você está chorando muito, não? – disse ele pressionando a ponta do membro de Naruto. – Você não está gostando disso?

- Pare! Isto já foi longe demais! – pediu Naruto se afundando mais na cadeira do Hokage.

- Não. – ele deu uma lambida na extensão de membro de Naruto, dando leves mordiscadas na pele entre os testículos. - Parece que você está gostando!

Naruto sem perceber, enfiou suas mãos nas madeixas negras, forçando Sasuke a lhe chupar profundamente e mais rápido.

Logo o moreno pode sentir o gosto de Naruto encher sua boca, ele engoliu contente por ter conseguido o que queria e se levantou lambendo seus lábios enquanto Naruto tentava recompor sua postura ereta na cadeira enquanto respirava com dificuldade.

Sasuke ficou de pé atrás das costas da cadeira, passou suas mãos pelo rosto de Naruto o segurando para que visse o que estava diante de si.

- Você sabe o que é isto Naruto? – ele sussurrou no ouvido do loiro. – Isto é a visão e o mundo de um Hokage.

Naruto mirou a sala a sua frente, tendo a bela visão que sempre sonhou ter só para si. As mãos de Sasuke desceram e passaram a segurar os ombros de Naruto e continuou a lhe falar ao ouvido.

- Não era isto que queria? Mas eu roubei isto de você... – ele soltou uma risada e continuou a dizer as palavras duras que feriam cruelmente o ego de Naruto. – Me diga Naruto? Quem é o melhor agora? Você sempre protegeu Konoha, certo? Mas-

Naruto não o deixou terminar, se levantou e deu um forte soco no rosto do Uchiha fazendo que sua boca se cortasse e que um filete de sangue escorresse sujando sua roupa.

- NÃO ME DIGA MERDAS! VOCÊ NÃO MERECE SER UM HOKAGE! – Naruto se virou para sair da sala e esbarrou no livro que estava sobre o braço do sofá e observou que uma carta caiu de dentro dele. Ele viu que o nome do destinatário estava endereçado a ele e se agachou para pegar.

- Não encoste nisso! – ordenou Sasuke tentando chegar até a carta antes de Naruto, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e o pegou primeiro.

- Está endereçada a mim! Então me pertence! – e sumiu em um pufe de fumaça antes que Sasuke tentasse o impedir.

~.~.~.~

Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar em sua casa, ele se apoiou na porta do lado de dentro de seu apartamento, encarando seu nome escrito em uma bela caligrafia e ele virou para ver o nome do remetente fazendo seus olhos se alargar.

- I-i... ta-chi? – sua voz falhou ao falar o nome do moreno, ele sempre teve a impressão de que o irmão de Sasuke estivera por trás de tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não gostava muito de pensar sobre o assunto. "O que...?"

Ele começou a abrir a carta, mas freou seus movimentos, queria tomar um banho para se acalmar primeiro, tinha passado por coisas demais e não sabia se estava preparado para mais uma surpresa.

Dentro do banheiro, ele observou o seu reflexo o espelho, vendo como sua aparência estava cada vez mais doentia. Seus olhos estavam com pequenas olheiras que eram muito perceptíveis, pois sua pele já não tinha o mesmo tom dourado que antes e seus cabelos também não tinha o mesmo esplendor, eram ressecados e opacos, já que não tinha o mesmo cuidado de tratá-los como antigamente. Se vestisse uma roupa mais justa, poderiam ser vistos os ossos marcar a sua roupa, pois a falta de treino fez que emagrecesse drasticamente.

**~.~End Capítulo 21~.~**

**Aviso: Teve uma ceninha que me baseei no doujinshi Alegory do Piero, aquela onde o Sasuke pede para que ele se sente e mostra a visão de um hokage!**

**Querem saber o que está escrito na carta? Mandem reviews que vocês ficarão sabendo mais rápido!**

**Olha, a enquete da próxima fic, o casal SasuNaru está ganhando de lavada, mas ainda está em tempo para mudar, isto, então, o que vai ser? KakaNaru ou SasuNaru?**

**http: / / iarachan. blogspot. com visitem e votem!**


	22. Desabafo

**Finalmente vocês ficarão sabendo o que está escrito na carta, certo?**

**Espero que vocês gostem! **

**Valeu pelas reviews mina, continuem mandando! Faltam dois capítulos mais o epilogo para a FIC acabar!! TToTT sentirei saudades v.v**

** Só para lembrar, assim que o epilogo for postado, o resultado da votação da próxima fic estará nela, então quem não votou, sugiro que vá até o meu blog ****_http: / / iarachan. blogspot. com_**** e votem, é uma fic KakaNaru e outra SasuNaru, a sinopse esta mal escrita, mas da pra ter uma idéia. A SasuNaru está ganhando, e não tenho certeza, se depois deste darkEmokage, vocês gostarão de ler uma fic SasuNaru XDD**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 22: Desabafo**

Naruto estava sentado em seu sofá, encarando o envelope que estava sobre a mesa de centro, incerto se realmente deveria lê-la. Ele sentia os mesmo temores que torturava seu coração antes de perder suas memórias, voltar o afligir e entendeu isto como algum tipo de sinal.

Ele se levantou e esticou sua mão direita para agarrar a carta, mas parou contemplando a bela aliança refletir com a luz, e como se o hipnotizasse, ele se deteve.

- Parece que estou prestes a descobrir como que eu o obtive, não é mesmo? – falou encarando as costas de sua mão, pois mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, ele foi incapaz de retirar a aliança de seu dedo para ver o nome gravado nela. – Bem, é agora ou nunca...

Ele pegou a carta e em um movimento único a abriu. Ele observou que não era uma carta longa, parecia bem objetiva e deu início a sua leitura.

_Naruto,_

_Perdoe-me por ter destruído sua vida, ter dilacerado seus sonhos, sinto que sem seu perdão não poderei descansar em paz._

_Por vezes eu até me aproveitei de algumas situações para te manipular e alcançar meu objetivo. Me senti extremante enojado quando via seu sorriso e me lembrava de que eu seria o culpado se um dia a sua luz se apagasse, se seus olhos se tornassem opacos e tristes e que perdesse a capacidade de sorrir verdadeiramente como sempre fazia._

_Mesmo que o tempo de vida do meu corpo tenha se acabado, eu sempre te amarei, me lembrarei dos momentos em que te amei e que você me correspondeu ardentemente ao meu sentimento. Você sempre será a pequena chama na minha escuridão e que nunca deve se apagar se não eu me perderei no meu caminho._

Naruto sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem a cada palavra que lia, sentia sua cabeça explodir, suas memórias onde sempre teve um buraco, ser preenchido por um belo homem moreno com um gentil sorriso no rosto...

As suas lágrimas molhavam o papel em suas mãos tremulas, rendido aos sentimentos que antes desconhecia, sentindo que ao mesmo tempo em que ganhava, também perdia. Ele tentou se concentrar para ler as últimas palavras escritas na carta.

_Você sempre será meu mundo, tudo que mais amei e sempre amarei, não se esqueça nunca, nós dois fazemos parte de um círculo sem início e sem fim, por isso estaremos juntos, talvez não da forma que queríamos, mas nossos corações estarão ligados para todo o sempre..._

_Te preço que se certifique que meu irmãozinho não venha fazer qualquer coisa que prejudique Konoha. Você é minha última esperança e por isso não deixa que faça nenhuma burrada que venha fazer de nossos sacrifícios em vão. Esteja livre para tomar suas decisões._

_Mais uma vez te peço, me perdoe meu anjo... __Amo-te Naru-chan._

_Uchiha Itachi._

Ele deixou a carta escorregar entre seus dedos após ter terminado sua leitura. Limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto fechou os olhos, vendo as lembranças em sua mente reconstituídas. Itachi sorrindo para ele, o amando, discutindo com ele... Era muito bom ter recuperado o que o fazia ser o que era, se sentia completo, mesmo que existissem lembranças em que ele preferia tê-las mantido esquecida, imagens de Itachi morto, triste ou sofrendo, mas sabia que ele precisava de tudo, pois agora poderia voltar a ser o que era antes.

Ele mirou mais uma vez sua aliança, agora sabia o que estava escrito dentro dela.

– Itachi... – então ele saiu de casa as pressas, tinha medo de permanecer mais um segundo sozinho e acabar cometendo alguma insanidade. Apesar do grande alivio, sentia-se triste, queria ter companhia está noite e nada poderia ser melhor neste momento que um jantar na casa de seus senseis.

~.~.~.~

O jantar não foi como ele esperava, estava tão confuso que a única coisa que fez foi se sentar a mesa e jantar silenciosamente.

Estava indeciso, queria conversar com eles sobre tudo que estava acontecendo e queria desabafar, mas tinha medo de até aonde fosse falar... Tinha tanta coisa acontecendo que ele temia que seus senseis duvidassem dele, que achasse que estivesse enlouquecendo e que estava tentando acusar Sasuke de algo por não ter conseguido se tornar Hokage, mesmo que soubesse que eles nunca fariam isto, mas temia por algo...

Por fim, quando terminaram, Naruto se arrumou para voltar para seu isolamento em seu apartamento, e quando ia se despedir de Kakashi e Iruka, o homem de cabelo prateado o impediu.

- Você parece pior do que estava hoje cedo... – ele fitou os olhos azuis indecisos antes de continuar. – O que está de errado?

- Está... Está tudo bem. – vacilou Naruto dando as costas a eles e indo em direção a soleira da porta, onde ele começou a calçar seus sapatos, mas antes que ele pusesse as mãos na maçaneta, seu braço foi puxado por Kakashi.

- Não está!

- Você chegou aqui com a impressão de estar desesperado e durante todo o jantar, nos passou a impressão de querer dizer algo... – dessa vez quem falou foi Iruka tentando obter respostas de Naruto.

- Bem... É que eu... – os olhos de Naruto se tornaram melancólicos e as lágrimas voltaram a rolar pelo seu rosto como há poucas horas antes e Kakashi sentiu o braço de Naruto tremer levemente. Naruto se sentiu assustado por ter sido fraco e por ter deixado suas emoções transparecerem, sabendo que os seus olhos o traíram, estava assustado e sem saber o que dizer.

- Diga o que está acontecendo Naruto. – pediu Kakashi.

Naruto apenas balança a cabeça e passou a encarar os seus pés, não sabia de onde começar, mas achou melhor começar a falar dos abusos de Sasuke. Em todo momento em que ele falava, sua voz era baixa e falha e ele manteve sua cabeça baixa com sua franja tampando os olhos. Ele contou tudo muito envergonhado, até a parte onde ele tinha encontrado a carta e se sentiu incapaz de continuar. A única coisa que conseguia era soluçar e chorar, não sentia capaz de proferir mais nenhuma palavra e se jogou nos braços de seus senseis que escutaram tudo atentamente.

Ele já não tinha forças, desabou agarrado ao pescoço dos dois homens mais velhos o que o forçaram a caírem ajoelhados no chão abraçando fortemente ao garoto, tentando ampará-lo.

- A carta... Ela fez você se lembrar não é mesmo? – perguntou Kakashi acariciando os longos cabelos loiros e notando que Naruto balançou positivamente a cabeça.

Levou um tempo para que Naruto parasse de soluçar em seus ouvidos e quando eles sentiram a respiração dele se tornar rasa e compassada, sem as interrupções dos soluços, eles concluíram que o loiro tinha adormecido e o carregaram para o quarto de hóspedes.

Eles se sentaram na beirada da cama, ficaram fitando o garoto adormecido com preocupação. Eles não sabiam que atitude tomar, mas a única certeza que tinham era que não era aconselhado Naruto ficar sozinho e acharam melhor mantê-lo morando junto a eles por um tempo.

**~.~End Capítulo 22~.~**

**É no próximo capítulo que vocês descobrirão o que o Sasuke está fazendo para o Naruto, e o motivo dele se sentir ausente as vezes, tipo, quando ele acorda na caminha dele sem saber como foi até ela!**

**Quero muitas reviews! *o* Estou viciadas nelas! E vocês sabem né? Os capítulos chegam mais rápido!**

**Quero pedir, para quem gosta de um Naruto meio psicopata (mas bonzinho), viciado, e frio, para lerem e comentarem a minha Fic Murder Suicide, ela esta com o seu segundo capítulo postado! O terceiro está pronto, só aguardando reviews *o* (já falei, to viciada, além disto, no próximo capítulo, terá lemon em Murder Suicide)**

**Quero agradecer a todos, Valeu por tudo minna-san! Bjs na bunda de todos!**


	23. Desilusão

**Ai meu Deus!! Penúltimo capítulo antes do epilogo ToT**

**Já estou com saudades v.v**

**Gente, valeu pelas reviews e por todo o incentivo, amei as reviews de vocês! Amei mesmo! **

**Estou escrevendo o primeiro capítulo de ****_Ligações Transientes e Resistentes_****, pois tudo indica que ela vá ganhar a enquete do meu blog XD Mas não é definitivo, se o jogo virar, escreverei a outra fic, só estou tentando adiantar as coisas.**

**Para quem não sabe, ****_Ligações Transientes e Resistentes_**** é o nome da minha fic SasuNaru que será postada, caso ganhe a enquete, assim que esta fic chegar ao fim ToT A outra fic é **_Sacrifice on Behalf of Second Love(KakaNaru), _**ainda é tempo para virar a mesa, né mina?**

**Bem, vamos ao penúltimo capítulo ToT**

**Boa leitura :)**

**Capítulo 23: Desilusão**

"Itachi... Mesmo te amando não tenho certeza se devo te perdoar por ter me traído..." - já fazia alguns minutos que o loiro tinha acordado no quarto de hóspedes da casa de seus senseis.

Por algum tempo, ele refletiu sobre o que realmente valera a pena em sua vida, descobrindo que não tinha uma resposta concreta. Respirando profundamente, ele encarou o céu azul anil pela janela enquanto tentava limpar sua mente igual a imensidão límpida daquele azul intenso e se surpreendendo em sentir que dava resultado, e que a medida em que conseguia afastar seus pensamentos de sua cabeça, ele sentia sua confiança revigorar.

"Kit..."

De repente Naruto sentiu ser arrancado de sua realidade e ser levado para frente da cela da Kyuubi.

- Hei sua raposa estúpida! Por que você vem me ignorando quando eu te chamo? - Naruto gritou na frente da jaula antes de ter uma visão melhor de dentro dela. - O que está...

Naruto olhou assustado vendo várias linhas roxas conectados ao chakra da Kyuubi como se sugasse toda a sua energia. Ele desviou seu olhar em direção a raposa, vendo que ela parecia fraca e muito diferente do normal, ela estava encolhida em um canto da cela e Naruto sentia-se instável dentro de seu inconsciente, como se aquela ligação estivesse preste a se quebrar.

- Kit... Não tenho muito tempo... - Naruto sentia a escuridão aumentar cada vez mais, como se aquilo estivesse para terminar. - Existe algo que está errado, nosso estado de consciência está cada vez menor...

- Você está falando dos dias que eu acordo em meu quarto sem me lembrar como fui parar lá e de não estar conseguindo manter uma conexão ultimamente com você? - perguntou Naruto com a feição séria.

- Sim, e se as coisas continuarem assim, nós dois morreremos...

- Por que isto está acontecendo?

- Uchiha. - foi à última coisa que a raposa disse antes da escuridão os envolver.

Kakashi adentra o quarto de hoóspedes com o café da manhã do loiro e observa o garoto deitado com os olhos vazios e fixos em um ponto qualquer no teto, ao se aproximar, Naruto automaticamente se senta e seu sensei coloca a bandeja com seu pequeno banquete a espera que ele volte a si.

Ele observa atentamente as sombras desaparecerem nos olhos azuis do rapaz e ele o olhar confuso.

- Como foi a conversa? - perguntou Kakashi surpreendendo Naruto.

- Vou ter que tomar uma decisão importante, talvez à maior da minha vida... - ele suspirou cansado antes de comer seu café.

~.~.~.~

- Sasuke! Que merda você está fazendo comigo? - Naruto entrou em sua sala batendo fortemente a porta contra a parede.

- Então só agora você percebeu? - desdenhou o Uchiha.

- Teme! Responda-me!

- Muito bem. - Sasuke se sentou mais a frente de sua cadeira apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa e o queixo sobre suas mãos. - Naruto... Você é tão ingênuo... Você é apenas um brinquedo que serve aos meus propósitos, e quando você se quebrar, apenas irei trocar por um outro novo.

Naruto olhou horrorizado para o moreno sentindo náuseas e deixou um pequeno sussurro inadiável escapar pelos seus lábios trêmulos. - Por que...?

- Vingança. - os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam loucamente a medida que proclamava seu discurso insano. - Você roubou o amor de meu irmão, roubou toda a atenção que era voltada para mim, Itachi era meu aniki e ele deveria amar somente a mim! Vou me vingar de você por isso... E vou acabar com Konoha para me vingar dele por ter manipulado minha vida como se eu fosse uma marionete que a ele pertencia.

- Você é louco... - Naruto recuou um passo como se a loucura de Sasuke fosse contagiosa. - E sobre os fundos que você...

- Está falando dos documentos que você maquia todos os meses para mim? - Sasuke gargalhou sinistramente fazendo os pelos da nuca de Naruto se arrepiarem. - O dinheiro que você vem extorquindo de Konoha? Você não acreditou mesmo naquela história que era para eventuais guerras, não é mesmo?

- Desgraçado! - Naruto rugiu tentando se controlar, sabia que não poderia perder o controle na frente dele, pois seria o seu fim.

- Solte toda a sua fúria, pois logo eu irei te controlar e usarei você para destruir esta aldeia hipócrita, vou matar um por um, de uma forma bem dolorosa, usando seu poder para isso.

Neste momento Naruto sentiu uma forte dor atingir sua cabeça como se fosse rachá-la ao meio. Ele olhou para Sasuke com os olhos semicerrados, encarando o sharingan girar descontroladamente e tentou manter sua consciência, mesmo que isto fosse humanamente impossível, ele tentava manter o raciocínio, mesmo que estivesse agonizando em dor.

- Não tente impedir Naruto... - Sasuke aumentou a pressão na mente de Naruto, mas quando estava prestes a conseguir controlá-lo, ele sentiu uma forte presença se aproximar de sua sala e liberou Naruto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Senti... - Tsunade entrou na sala sem avisar e olhou para Naruto que estava pálido feito uma boneca de cera e ela podia sentir tremores vindos do corpo do garoto. Ela lançou um olhar de suspeita para Sasuke antes de se virar para checar Naruto, ignorando completamente o Hokage.

- Naruto... Você está bem?

- M-me tira.. Daqui... - sussurrou Naruto para a ex-hokage com tom de desespero que agravava sua voz, e agarrou fortemente os braços dela, o que assustou a loira que o levou para a sala de espera e o fez companhia até que Naruto se recuperasse, por vezes ela mandava um olhar curioso, mas não era correspondida pelo loiro.

- Naruto...

- Eu já não tenho escolha obaachan. - ele levantou decidido e foi embora para casa, deixando a senin confusa.

"Do que ele estava falando?"

~.~.~.~

Naruto passou uma semana trancado na casa de seus senseis, mal saia de seu quarto para comer. Iruka e Kakashi ficaram preocupados, mas Naruto se negava em dizer o que estava fazendo.

- Konohomaru? - gritou Naruto da janela do quarto para um rapaz moreno de cabelos curtos que flertava com uma garota na rua.

- Nii-chan? – respondeu um pouco corado ao ser flagrado com uma menina pelo seu chefe.

- Você poderia me fazer um favor? - Konohomaru concordou com a cabeça e pulou para dentro da casa pela janela.

- Aqui, entregue isto para a obaachan... - disse ele entregando uma caixa contendo um fichário e um pergaminho. - Isto é uma missão! Tá me entendendo? Falhas não serão aceitas.

- Sim chefe! - disse ele dando um largo sorriso que Naruto retribuiu docemente e retirou o colar de seu pescoço e colocando na do adolescente.

- Eu falhei, mas eu acredito que você consiga. - Naruto ampliou seu sorriso vendo os olhos assombrados do garoto. - Agora cumpra a sua missão, rápido!

Naruto observou o outro sumir pelos telhados e caminhou para seu guarda roupas. Abriu uma das gavetas e retirou de lá um guizo velho e um kimono branco com detalhes vermelhos. Ele varreu Konoha inteira atrás de um kimono semelhante ao que usou no festival que tinha ido junto com Itachi. Ele se vestiu como da outra vez e amarrou no seu calcanhar como Itachi fizera, se lembrando daquele momento que não tinha sido devidamente aproveitado.

Ele se olhou no espelho, contemplando sua imagem, podia sentir como estava hipnotizaste, parecia até um anjo, só faltando suas asas brancas.

"Tem certeza disto?" perguntou a Kyuubi em sua mente.

"Se eu sacrificar meu corpo para a sua reencarnação, você vai atacar a vila novamente?"

"Não tenho motivo para isto..."

"Você sabe que minha alma não poderá descansar em paz sem ter certeza disso, e que se isto acontecer, sua reencarnação será amaldiçoada não é mesmo? Eu não quero destruir tudo àquilo que lutei a minha vida toda para conquistar, não quero fazer mal aos meus entes queridos..."

"Na última vez, eu fui convocado por um humano, só retornarei daqui a cem anos se o mundo se perder no ódio para punir os humanos..."

"Então poderei descansar em paz..."

"Você vai confiar nas palavras de um demônio?"

"Não tenho escolha e, além disso, eu não tenho um motivo para duvidar." disse ele colocando um ponto final na conversa e saiu de seu quarto, indo para a sala, rabiscou um pequeno bilhete para seus senseis dizendo adeus e saiu com cautela para que não fosse visto.

"Para onde você está indo fazer isto?" perguntou a raposa.

"Naquele lugar. Quero partir junto com ele, sei que ainda me espera..."

**~.~End Capítulo 23~.~**

**Onegai! Não me matem! Espero que vocês tenham entendido tudim v.v**

**Logo postarei o próximo capítulo! Ele é tão emocionante!! Espero que ninguém cardíaco esteja acompanhando esta fic, né?**

**Não se esqueçam de comentar!**

**Ah! Estou aproveitando, e vou postar o próximo capítulo de Murder Suicide! Terá lemon - Capítulo 2: Surto *o***

**Bjs e sayonara!**


	24. Decisão

**Ai meu Kami-sama ToT**

**Está ai o capítulo que despejei rios de lágrimas para escrever!**

**É o último! Depois deste, restou só o epílogo!**

**O epílogo, eu gostaria muito de postar no meu aniversário como despedida, espero que você não se importem de esperar um pouco. Será no dia 20/06, e acho que todos vão se divertir muito com o epílogo (pelo menos aqueles que querem descontar a raiva no emokage hehehehe).**

**Boa leitura e obrigado a todos novamente, amei todas as reviews que recebi, todas mesmo, desde o início, alguns acompanham esta fic desde julho do ano passado! **

_**Capitulo betado pela Dark_Girl!**_

**Boa leitura!**

**Naru-chan não é meu, mas também não é seu muajauauanuan**

**Capítulo 24: Decisão**

- Hei velhota! O niichan pediu para te entregar isto... - disse Konohomaru assim que avistou a Godaime e Sakura no hospital.

- Olhe o respeito... Você pode até ser um jounin bonito, neto do Sandaime, mas ainda é um gaki. - ela olhou para ralhar com o adolescente e reparou que ele usava seu antigo colar. – O Naruto te deu ele?

- Sim, e me pediu para que te entregasse estes documentos, disse que é muito importante... Mas algo no niichan não me agradou...

Tsunade mordiscando os lábios inferiores e o mirou preocupada enquanto recebia a pequena caixa que Konohomaru a entregou. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira e pegou o pergaminho começando a lê-lo.

_Obaa-chan,_

_Gomem, eu falhei como ninja e não consegui cumprir minhas promessas, agora já é muito tarde para eu tomar alguma atitude... Mas não posso deixar as coisas como estão._

_Descobri que Sasuke vem manipulando minha mente, ele vem tentando conseguir poder absoluto sobre a Kyuubi para destruir Konoha._

_Seus motivos? Como sempre vingança, ele está insanamente obcecado para se vingar de mim e de Itachi, ele quer destruir o que amamos para nos fazer sofrer..._

_No fichário, tem vários tipos de documentos que eu vim fraudando a pedido de Sasuke. Ele me iludiu durante todos estes meses em que eu fui cúmplice de extorsão dos fundos de Konoha. Dizia-me que era para uma reserva para eventuais conflitos que pudessem desestabilizar a economia da vila, e eu, fui ingênuo o suficiente para acreditar até que ele jogou a verdade na minha cara..._

_Além destes, você vai encontrar vários relatórios do que foi feito e planejado por Sasuke, nos arquivo você encontrará todos os documentos necessários para o inquérito contra o bastardo, se ele continuar no poder de Konoha, receio que será o fim..._

_Ultimamente, venho recebendo vários tipos de agressões e venho sendo torturado, minha mente se encontra desfragmentada, não posso continuar a viver assim... Por isso, vou usar uma forma que poderei adiar os planos de Sasuke, mas para isto dar certo, os que ficarem terão que por um fim em seu reinado antes que aconteça uma catástrofe..._

_Eu confio em Konohomaru, ele será capaz de cuidar de tudo que eu e Itachi sacrificamos e amamos, posso sentir que se for ele a pessoa que vai cuidar de Konoha que tudo estará bem e que a paz reinará..._

_Agora, devo estar no meu caminho para corrigir o último erro que cometi. Kakashi e Yamato saberão onde me encontrar, estou indo para me juntar a ele naquele lugar... Vocês poderão encontrar meu corpo lá. Não quero que ninguém tente me impedir, o selo da Kyuubi foi alterado e só existe um meio para restaurá-lo._

_Sou incapaz de viver sem a pessoa que amo_.

_Peço que me perdoem, por todos os meus erros..._

_Uzumaki Naruto _

Tsunade sentiu seu coração falhar várias batidas com as palavras escritas na carta. Ela pegou o fichário desesperada, querendo encontrar algo nele que afirmasse que aquilo era só uma das travessuras de Naruto, mas o que ela achou foi os tais documentos, os originais e os falsificados, diversos relatórios feitos por Naruto.

- Konohomaru! Encontre Kakashi e Yamato agora! É uma emergência. – gritou ela para o rapaz.

- O que...

- Rápido! – Konohomaru se sentiu assustado e confuso, mas fez o que foi ordenado.

- Mestra! O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sakura ficando agitada com o nervosismo da Hokage.

- Naruto...

~.~.~.~

Naruto corria pela floresta com dificuldade, sentia sua respiração pesada e dolorida, o ar atingia seu pulmão como se fossem facas afiadas, era a conseqüência da preparação que a raposa fazia em seu interior para o ritual.

Ele parou ofegante encostando-se a uma árvore. "Eu tenho que agüentar firme, tenho que chegar lá primeiro, se as coisas continuarem assim, não vou dar conta de chegar nem na metade do caminho e terei que fazer aqui..." Pensou ele se aconchegando mais na árvore.

O loiro balançou sua cabeça, não queria morrer em qualquer lugar, para ele só poderia ser naquele onde ele havia compartilhado seu amor pela última vez com Itachi... E quando estava prestes a retornar seu caminho, sentiu sete presenças se aproximarem velozmente ao local onde ele estava parado.

"Kuso! Mas já? Terei que me apressar..." Ele voltou a correr pela floresta, ignorando a dor e o cansaço, praticamente empurrando seu corpo para prosseguir.

- NARUTO! – ele ouviu Sakura gritar, mas prometeu a si mesmo que não olharia para trás e seguiu em frente, aumentando sua velocidade, mesmo que isto fizesse sentir profunda agonia por causa da dor.

- QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI FAZER? – ele podia ouvir Kakashi o gritar junto aos pedidos dos outros para retroceder.

Quando chegou à cachoeira, não teve tempo para apreciar a espiritualidade que lhe roubava o ar. Seu cérebro trabalhava rápido de mais, no caminho conseguiu formular um pequeno jutsu para fazer uma barreira que impediriam os outros de tentar qualquer coisa que atrapalhasse o seu ritual.

Baseado no jutsu que Ino usou no exame chunin, ele cortou seus longos cabelos com o seu próprio chakra e os jogou ao seu redor, sentindo a brisa balançar seus recentes cabelos curtos enquanto espalhava seu chakra formando uma barreira a sua volta o protegendo de qualquer intrusão.

Enquanto preparava a barreira, ele pode ver seus amigos chegarem e o encararem assustados. Tsunade, Sai, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Konohomaru e Yamato, estavam a sua frente o observando, e quando eles tentaram se aproximar, foram repelidos pela barreira.

- Mas o que é isto? – perguntou Yamato.

Naruto não respondeu, respirou profundamente antes de se virar e começar a fazer vários sinais de mão. Um redemoinho de chakra vermelho e azul surgiu ao seu redor indo em direção ao céu.

Ele podia sentir a energia queimar sua pele enquanto ela era expulsa de seu organismo. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia a sensação de estar se libertando, ele se sentia vazio, sentia sua mente se perder no meio da espiral de chakra e ao som de seus amigos gritando desesperadamente para que parasse. "Desculpe-me minna, gomenasai..."

Fechando seus olhos, ele voltou seus pensamentos para Itachi, queria pensar nele, queria morrer com ele em seu coração e mente...

"Você poderia estar feliz, mas não tenho como saber, mas sei que não estava feliz no dia em que partiu... É tarde para me lembrar de como éramos? Não sei... Você me fez mais feliz do que jamais fui..." Ele deu um pequeno sorriso para si mesmo antes de sentir o resto da energia o abandonar e tanto a espiral quanto a barreira se dissiparem.

"Kit..."

"Adeus Kyuubi..."

Antes que seu corpo caísse ao chão, foi pego por Tsunade que o aconchegou em seu colo, observando as rachaduras vermelhas e azuis por todo seu corpo, muito semelhante a veias, resíduos de chakra que não tinha se separado de seu corpo.

- Obaachan? – sussurrou Naruto com a respiração pesada.

- Gaki... Por que você fez isto... – ela perguntou em uma voz maternal.

- Não... Havia outra maneira, gomenasai... – uma lágrima escorreu pela face do loiro que lançou um olhar desesperado para ela como se implorasse o perdão aos seus amigos. – eu falhei com todos, não consegui cumprir minhas promessas...

- Naruto... – Iruka choramingou baixo, os outros se entreolharam, Sakura e Tsunade sabiam que o tempo de Naruto estava acabando.

- Baka, não tem nada que ser perdoado... – falou Sakura, mas eles só viram as pequenas lágrimas intensificarem nos olhos azuis que perdiam sua luz. Yamato e Kakashi se aproximaram da Hokage, Kakashi segurou as mãos de Naruto como se tentasse o impedir de partir.

- Apenas diga para ele. – Yamato falou para a Hokage.

- Eu li em um livro, que a alma das pessoas que estão prestes a morrer, precisa de paz em seu espírito para partir e o perdão, mesmo que não exista nada a ser perdoado, é importante para que o espírito da pessoa não se sinta preso ou com qualquer pendência. – explicou Sai com um sorriso bobo.

- Vai se foder com estes seus livros. – falou Naruto dando um leve e doloroso sorriso, ele podia sentir começar a perder a consciência.

- Não teria graça sem você pau pequeno. – disse Sai para Naruto que tentou rir novamente, mas sua cabeça estava se tornando pesada e ele começou a respirar com dificuldade, como se fosse a coisa mais difícil do mundo, os outros notaram e Tsunade o acolheu mais em seu colo.

- Naruto... É claro que nós te perdoamos... – todos confirmaram e alguns até proferiram em palavras, Iruka chorava intensamente junto a Sakura, Sai apenas olhava, mas sentia uma sensação estranha e ruim tomar conta de seu coração. Yamato observava triste enquanto segurava o ombro de Konohomaru que mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos apoiados tampados pelos seus braços. Kakashi mantinha-se do lado do loiro segurando sua mão e Tsunade acariciava seus cabelos carinhosamente.

- Arigatou... – sussurrou ele ao sentir o seu último e longo suspiro e a escuridão que tomava conta de sua mente, se transforma em luz enquanto um último pensamento transpassava sua mente. "Eu te perdôo Itachi."

Kakashi sentiu as mãos de Naruto perderem o calor e ele fitou os olhos azuis do loiro, vendo que já não existia luz neles, ele passou sua mão levemente fechando as pálpebras, se levantou e se afastou para chorar sua dor em paz.

Tsunade ainda tinha Naruto em seu colo, se sentia perdida, ela sabia que já não havia vida naquele corpo, viu os resíduos de crakra sumirem de sua pele, mas mesmo assim, ela queria seu pirralho loiro de volta.

Ela o puxou o abraçando mais forte, aconchegando seu rosto na curva do pescoço do garoto e neste momento, ela ouviu um som de sino tocar, olhou na direção do barulho e encarou um guizo que estava amarrado no tornozelo de Naruto. Durante todo o ritual e a perseguição, o guizo não havia feito nenhum barulho, mas agora, ele não parava de tocar como se estivesse chamando pelo dono e todos sentiram a espiritualidade do local se tornar sufocantemente mais forte, e no mesmo instante, desaparecer.

**~.~End Capítulo 24 ToT ~.~**

**Gomen, me perdoe, nesta fic, desde o começo, eu tinha imaginado as coisas assim.**

**Não se esqueçam de ler os finalmentes, pois é de vital importância, nele vocês terão pela última vez, o prazer de ver o Itachi e o Naruto juntos!**

**Alem, é claro, da surpresa do que o destino (leia-se a narradora de terceira pessoa onisciente) reservou para o último Uchiha *ku ku ku***

**Valeu por todo carinho mina! Vejo vocês no epilogo que será postado no meu niver, dia 20/06 .**

**Kissus!**


	25. Epílogo

**ToT**

**Acabou T___T**

**Caramba, quase um ano escrevendo esta fic *o***

**Quero agradecer a todos que tiveram paciência e esperaram pelas atualizações, que me mandaram reviews e que me apoiaram a continuar está fic.**

**Como já tinha falado, este é meu xodó, estou muito relutante para postar este epílogo, mas eu prometi né? Hauahahuah**

**Para aqueles que não comentaram ainda, está é a última chance, espero que todos gostem do que preparei para o Sasuke. Não sou muito boa em torturar outros personagens que não sejam o Naruto-chan v.v Mas eu me esforcei pra caramba, devo ter lido umas mil fics bem sádicas só procurando inspiração e escrevi este capítulo duas vezes também.**

**Quaisquer coisas me desculpem, espero que esteja a altura (risos maldosos). **

**Então... Enjoy!**

**Epílogo**

Sasuke caminhava confiante até as masmorras da torre, tinha sido convocado para uma reunião de última hora. Ele estava extremamente estressado, o dobe havia desaparecido e deixado todo o serviço para ele. Sua má sorte foi que só se deu conta que Naruto havia desaparecido após notar as pilhas de papéis que só aumentavam em seu gabinete. Ao perguntar para uma secretária sobre o sumiço de seu assistente, descobriu que havia mais de uma semana que ele não ia para o trabalho. Estava a caminho para caçar o loiro quando foi chamado para esta reunião.

No mesmo instante em que adentrou a sala, sentiu como se a gravidade do local tivesse aumentado para uma proporção sobrenatural, fazendo que caísse de joelhos no chão sem conseguir se mover. Ele observou as pessoas que estava na sala e viu a Godaime com a roupa de Hokage junto a vários ANBU's que faziam o jutsu que o imobilizava.

- Uchiha Sasuke, você está sendo acusado de traição ao tentar dar um golpe de estado em Konoha e extorsão dos tesouros de Konoha. – ela fez uma pausa e olhou para os olhos de Sasuke, que apesar de tudo, ainda mantinha um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Você tem provas? – a Godaime atirou todos os documentos no chão na frente de Sasuke.

- Também está sendo acusado de abuso de poder e manipular, torturar, estuprar um de nossos ninjas. Acusado de assassinar um de nossos espiões, Uchiha Itachi. De tentar romper o selo da Kyuubi para controlá-la, e por isso, como foi por sua culpa que o selo se tornou instável, você também está sendo acusado da morte de Uzumaki Naruto, que teve que se sacrificar para que o selo não fosse totalmente quebrado. – ela o encarou com ódio evidente em seus olhos. As últimas palavras fizeram impacto em Sasuke que a encarou com um misto de sentimentos indecifráveis em seu rosto.

- Nós verificamos todos os documentos que passaram por você em seu mandato e descobrimos que não existiu um mandato de Rokudaime com o nome de Uchiha Sasuke, a maioria dos documentos, estavam assinados pelo seu assistente. – ela sorriu vitoriosa antes de continuar seu discurso. – descobrimos que Uzumaki Naruto foi o verdadeiro Rokudaime Hokage.

- Isto é mentira! Não tem como isto... Os cidadãos de Konoha não aceitarão! – disse ele com o sharingan ativado perigosamente.

- Eles já aceitaram... O comunicado sobre o que está acontecendo e sobre a morte do Rokudaime Hokage já está circulando por Konoha, você não ler os jornais Sasuke? – ela desdenhou feliz, pelo menos isto ela havia feito por Naruto. No final, realmente não existia o que perdoar, ele havia cumprido suas promessas. – Sua punição será o selamento do sharingan, você não poderá mais usar doujutsu...

- Não importa, eu vou poder ter filhos e eles herda...

- Bem, não poderá... Você nunca percebeu que nenhumas das vagabundas com quem dorme engravidam? – ela deu uma gargalhada vitoriosa e explicou para o temeroso Sasuke. – Você é estéril, tão arrogante que nem teve curiosidade de olhar os check-up nem uma única vez, não foi?

- MENTIRA! Eu vou reconstruir meu clã! – gritou ele tentando reerguer seu corpo.

- Levem-no daqui!

A Hokage ordenou para os seus ANBU's. Eles seguraram o Uchiha o algemaram e fizeram um selo em cada lado de sua córnea, ele gritou agonizado ao sentir-se obrigado a desativar seu sharingan e caiu inconsciente no chão da masmorra.

Os ANBU's levaram-no pelos corredores que levavam para o subsolo e pararam em uma enorme porta de metal blindada e adentram para outro corredor com várias celas. Sasuke estava começando a recobrar a consciência e sentiu o cheiro de carne apodrecida, merda e vômito subir pelas suas narinas lhe causando náuseas.

Eles arrastaram o Uchiha para o interior de uma das celas e o jogaram no canto. Sasuke tentou se levantar ainda com suas mãos presas as costas, mas se desequilibrou e caiu machucando seu rosto ao entrar em contato com o cimento do chão, e assim que eles se retiraram suas algemas, ele se encolheu no canto da cela abraçando a si mesmo enquanto ouvia os gritos e choros ecoarem pela masmorra tentando não imaginar o motivo.

Sasuke permaneceu nesta cela por mais de uma semana. Os guardas lhe davam um copo de água e um pão de sal uma vez por dia, e ele notava como estava se tornando magro e fraco. Os guardas o humilhavam usando-o para satisfazer seus desejos doentios, isto quando eles não o jogavam em uma cela com mais de um prisioneiro para servir de "esposa" para aqueles homens imundos.

Durante os abusos, ele percebeu que ainda possuía a capacidade de chorar, e pensava que fez coisas parecidas ou até piores a Naruto. Ele se lembrou que Naruto, foi o único que se importou com ele verdadeiramente, foi o único que não o usou como seu irmão, Orochimaru e aqueles velhos do conselho, o loiro foi o único que realmente esteve lá para ele.

Isto o fez se lembrar, que antes da insanidade tomar posse de sua mente, que ele um dia gostou de uma maneira especial de Naruto, não sabia se foi amor, mas quando ele o beijou no vale do fim, ele pode sentir algo romper em seu coração e após isto, ele não se importou mais...

Sasuke não comeu nada nós últimos três dias, pois os guardas só lhe davam água. Ele ainda estava encolhido no canto da sala, se abraçando rigorosamente para manter o pouco de calor que ele ainda possuia em seu corpo.

- Hei! Você está com fome? – um dos guardas entrou em sua cela e lhe estendeu um pedaço de pão, mas quando ele ergueu sua mão, o outro o tomou de volta enquanto gargalhavam.

Sasuke se irritou e cuspiu no rosto do homem que estava a sua frente que tinha lhe tomando a comida e recebeu de volta um soco em seu rosto que o fez cair no chão da cela. Os guardas lhe deram vários chutes em seu estomago até que desmaiou. Quando recobrou a consciência, uns dos guardas estavam com um cassetete em mãos e o viraram de costas para cima, amarrando suas mãos na grade da cela e começaram mais uma seção de espancamento até que ele perdeu a consciência mais uma vez.

E assim seguiu seus dias, os espancamentos se tornavam cada vez mais constantes e ele podia sentir ao tentar se mexer, que possuía algumas costelas quebradas. O sangue escorria de seus machucados pelo corpo junto ao pus, estavam infeccionados por falta de higiene.

- Aqui seu verme! A sua água. – o guarda colocou o copo de água no chão da cela.

- Vai se foder! – falou Sasuke com fraqueza, ele queria que tudo aquilo terminasse.

O guarda sentiu seu sangue ferver, pegou o Uchiha e o jogou de quatro no chão, sentindo-o tremer por estar apertando suas costelas machucadas. Arriou suas calças e meteu no moreno.

- Pois bem, estou fodendo agora não? Prefiro foder a ser fudido, mas você não tem escolha né? – ele debochou enquanto metia no corpo fraco do outro enquanto ele gritava de dor.

Sasuke viu o cinto do guarda no chão e enquanto o outro estava se divertindo com ele, o moreno estendeu seu braço com muito esforço até conseguir alcançar o cinto e o esconder. Logo o guarda se saciou, ele se vestiu e se foi entorpecido de mais para notar que faltava algo em seu vestuário.

"Parece que terei minha liberdade, não é mesmo?" Sasuke esperou o som dos passos do guarda se distanciar e se levantou cambaleante até as grades da cela. Subiu até alcançar a parte superior mais alta, e com as mãos tremula, passou a ponta do cinto por dentro da fivela e a amarrou a outra ponta em uma das barras de ferro. Sasuke passou o laço pelo pescoço e fechou seus olhos. "Desculpe-me Naruto..."

- Mas que droga! - O guarda sentia suas calças escorregarem e notou a falta de seu cinto. Correu em direção a cela e viu o que imaginaria que acontecesse. A imagem do Uchiha dependurado na grade com seu cinto em seu pescoço e um sorriso maníaco em seu rosto.

~.~.~.~

Alguns anos mais tarde....

Um ser divinamente belo, loiro e de belos olhos azuis com três marcar peculiares em cada bochecha, vestido um belo kimono branco com detalhes vermelho sangue, belas e longas azas com a penugem branca, se encontrava em pé, encostado a uma árvore enquanto observava um outro rapaz moreno, de cabelos e olhos castanhos que vestia uma túnica branca e um chapéu que tinha escrito fogo em kanji.

Este rapaz ajudava uma criança com aproximadamente dez anos que havia se machucado em seu treinamento com uma shuriken. Ele fazia um pequeno curativo sobre o corte que a criança sofrera em sua mão.

- Arigatou Nanadaime-sama! - disse o menino correndo para junto de seus amigos.

- Eu fiz a escolha certa! – disse Naruto para si, já que o outro não poderia vê-lo ou ouvi-lo.

- Perdão, eu errei não é mesmo Rokudaime-sama? – um outro ser tão belo quanto o loiro apareceu, mas este era o oposto do outro, seus cabelos e olhos eram negros, igualmente era a penugem de suas longas asas, sua pele era tão branca quanto o kimono que vestia, o que contrastava com a pele dourada do outro anjo.

Ele se aproximou do loiro e o abraçou pelas costas, recebendo em troca um doce sorriso do loiro.

- Foi um jogo interessante! – disse Naruto dando um carinhoso beijo em Itachi e desaparecendo em seguida com uma leve brisa que fez o chapéu do Hokage voar.

Konohomaru olhou para a direção da brisa, vendo dois vultos desaparecer na mesma direção em que a brisa assoprara.

- Niichan... – ele sussurrou com pequenas lágrimas de saudades lavarem seu rosto.

**Owari**

**Acabou ToT**

**Lembrando que hoje é meu niver, então add a fic nos favoritos, eu tbm viu? E o principal *o* Deixem reviews de despedida ToT**

**HUahuahauhau**

**Agradeço todos mais uma vez! Valeu minna por terem me acompanhado até aqui! Desculpe por ter matado todu mundo da fic kkkk**

**Bjs!**


End file.
